In the Cold, Two Hearts Find Warmth Version 2018
by Usurperone
Summary: This is my heavily edited and expanded version of the original story published by Hokata Yuy in 2001 and picks up after OVA 2. A much changed (for the better, I hope) OVA 3 will follow. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first week in December in Okayama Prefecture, a thick blanket of early snow covered the countryside. Residing in that prefecture, the grounds around the modern house near the old Masaki shrine were no exception. Sasami (with Ryo-Ohki on her head) was skating across the iced-over lake adjacent to the house. She had turned Azaka and Kamidake into a pair of huge snowmen that were sliding uncontrollably across the ice trying to catch her.

"Look out!" Azaka shouted as he and Kamidake slid straight into a snowbank. Sasami started laughing so hard she slid into a snowbank herself.

Washu was sweeping the steps to the shrine; she had been watching the frivolity on the lake and chuckled. Suddenly, much to her surprise, a flying snowball connected with the back of her head. Down she went, off the side of the steps, ending up face first in the snow. Now sporting a snow beard she heard the familiar laughter of a certain Galaxy Police officer. She jumped to her feet and turned around. Before her were Mihoshi and Aeka both holding their sides laughing, Washu quickly made a snowball and hurled it at the blonde. It missed and hit Aeka squarely in the face, dropping the princess backwards, landing on her royal backside. The chaos further escalated and "The Great Snowball War" commenced.

Tenchi, not part of the epic battle, had just finished bokken practice with his grandfather for the day, and was walking into the house, "Grampa…making me practice when it's so damn cold outside… my feet feel frozen!" he grumbled to himself. He opened the front door and carefully walked into the house looking around. He steeled himself, preparing for the inevitable 'surprise' glomping by a certain former space pirate. When this didn't happen, it puzzled Tenchi. _Everyone else is out of the house,_ he worried. _Now would be the perfect time for Ryoko to try to take advantage._ She was, however, nowhere in sight.

Something felt off. As he walked into the living room, he heard a faint sneeze come from the couch. He saw Ryoko wearing her familiar golden-yellow and blue dress, lying on the couch rubbing her forearms.

"Ryoko, are you alright?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She jumped off the couch and said with a grin, "Of course I am." He smiled and was about to walk toward the steps when Ryoko fell back onto the couch with a groan.

He rushed over and crouched at her side. "Ryoko, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "And don't tell me you're fine." She looked into his eyes and was about to say exactly that when a wave of dizziness hit her, and all she could do was moan softly.

Tenchi's frowned and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. This gesture generated from her both a little smile and a thought; _He really does care about me._

"Wow, you're on fire," he said pulling his hand back.

"But Tenchi, that can't be, I'm freezing," she said quietly.

Tenchi thought for a second then said, "You've got a really bad fever, you need to stay warm and get some sleep." He grabbed a blanket from one of the other couches and wrapped it around her, rubbing her left forearm through the blanket.

After a few seconds she spoke up in a weak voice, "I'm still cold, Tenchi."

Tenchi quickly thought of an idea that would be the best thing for her, but it could cause… complications. _The hell with it,_ he resolved. _She needs this. I'll deal with any consequences later._ "Come on Ryoko," he told her as he gently picked her up, blanket and all. "You can sleep in my bed. It's warmer than that support beam you normally sleep on." He offered a slight smile.

As he walked up the stairs, she rested her head and palm against his chest, and smiled. _It might not be for the reason I always hoped I'd go, but he is carrying me to his room,_ she thought with a weak grin. Tenchi slightly swallowed as her hand touched his chest, but he made no effort to remove it.

After entering his room and closing the door behind him, he slowly set her down in the middle of his bed. As he gently pulled the covers up to her neck, he brought his face to within inches from hers. She blushed at his concern for her, and he blushed due to their proximity.

Tenchi noticed a few things about Ryoko that seemed different. Normally her golden cat-like eyes portrayed strength and determination. Now they looked more like that of a kitten's; soft and a bit vulnerable. Her cyan hair wasn't arranged in its normal pointed spikes; it was let down and flowed over the pillows and her shoulders, in a more traditionally feminine manner.

He had never seen her look like this before. He found it...very attractive... It wasn't her normal brazen style that she had shown during her numerous attempts at seducing him, but something occurring naturally; without effort. He felt a bit of a lump in his throat.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Washu." He pulled away from her blushing face a little slower than he would normally do. They both noticed, but neither commented on it. He walked to the door, opened it and looked back at her. She was lying down, her head on the pillow looking at him.

"Thank you." she said quietly. He smiled at her, slightly nodded, and closed the door. She heard his footsteps as he hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

"Damn you, Zero" she muttered under her breath. "You're so emotional." Ever since she and Zero had bonded, she had moments, when she was around Tenchi, when she could hardly speak. "Oh well, at least the day wasn't a total loss," she voiced with a smile. She sighed, but then suddenly broke out into a series of coughs.

Tenchi exited the house, moving quickly towards the shrine, the last place he had seen Washu. As he reached the shrine steps, he spotted her up at the top in a huge snowball fight with Aeka, Mihoshi, Sasami and even Ryo-Ohki. He started running the stairs, calling Washu, trying to get her attention. As he finally cleared the last set of steps and reached the landing; Wham! He got a face full of snow.

He brushed the snow from his eyes, and saw Washu tossing a snowball from hand to hand. "You had to know that would happen," she quipped as she raised the ball like she was about to throw it at him. "Now what were you saying?"

He spoke with a somewhat annoyed tone. "Washu, can you come to the house?" Then, in an effort not to raise too many questions he said, "I, uh, need your help with something."

"Is anything wrong Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," he answered quickly. "I just need Washu's opinion on something."

Washu sensed that he wanted to talk in private. "Sure Tenchi, I'll go with you," she said as she dropped her snowball.

He sighed and started to walk back down the steps with Washu following closely behind.

Everyone silently watched the pair disappear down the steps and out of sight. "I wonder why Lord Tenchi needs to talk to Miss Washu," Aeka thought out loud. Before she could continue her train of thought a snowball hit her right between her shoulder blades. A laughing Mihoshi could be heard. The "Great Snowball War" had resumed.

Washu followed Tenchi down the steps, neither speaking. She could tell he was worried about something and she was fairly sure of what that was, or in this case who, but she decided to let him speak first.

They entered the house and Tenchi stopped and turned around and stared straight into her eyes, "I've got a feeling that you already know what I'm going to ask you, but, Ryoko's really sick, and I was hoping that you could help her."

"Sorry Tenchi, but the common cold is something even the greatest scientific genius can't fix," Washu said. That was, of course, was an outright lie; she had developed a cure centuries ago. Her thoughts however were, _Without a quick cure, he'll have to take more personal care of her, which might just be what's needed._

"All you can do is to make sure she stays in bed, gets plenty of liquid and lots of rest," she stated in a motherly voice.

Tenchi just sighed with a half grin, "Oh well, looks like she'll have to tough it out like a regular earthling."

"Sorry I can't help, Tenchi." Washu offered, shrugging. "I just remembered I need to monitor one of my experiments. Later." She giggled and ran off to her lab. _I need to program the computer to watch this interesting turn of events,_ she thought with an evil smirk.

Tenchi watched Washu dash into her lab and raised an eyebrow. "Okay… bye then," he muttered well after she disappeared behind the door.

He shrugged, turned, and made his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later he emerged with a bowl of soup and a warm bottle of diluted sake on a tray, past a just returned Sasami on her way into the kitchen, giving her a quick silent smile in the passing. He brought the tray up to his room and opened the door to see Ryoko looking up at the ceiling, staring off into space.

"Ryoko?" he said quietly, just in case she was about to fall asleep. As he said it she snapped her head towards the sound with a serious look on her face, but it softened as soon as she saw it was him.

She sat up and smiled. "You're late," she said weakly.

"Sorry, I brought you something though." He smiled back walking over to her and set the tray on her lap.

"Aeka didn't make this did she?" she inquired eyeing the soup suspiciously.

Tenchi chuckled, understanding the reason for Ryoko's questioning the soup's origin:

About a week ago she and Aeka had decided to have a cook off, drafting an unwilling Tenchi as the judge since everyone else was 'conveniently' absent… they had known it was coming and had left the vicinity as quickly as possible.

Ryoko's dish was initially presented, and seemed fine at first until his taste buds were assailed by as multitude of flavors, the majority of which one would more normally associate with sticks and mud pies. He did manage to smile his way through it and to swallow it with no after effects, triggering a proud smile of triumph on Ryoko's face.

Not to be undone by a 'mere pirate', Aeka placed her very under-cooked dish in front of Tenchi and looked upon him with expectant eyes. Not wishing to embarrass the princess, he took a quick bite of the half raw offering, thinking he could tough it out. He was wrong, which he discovered almost immediately, as his body attempted to purge the offending mouthful along with the contents of his stomach. After a mad dash to the bathroom and barely making it in time, he heard Ryoko claim victory which, of course, Aeka fervently denied.

Tenchi had never declared an actual winner. He would have rather fought Kagato again than get in the middle of that contest.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko whined pulling on his sleeve in the present. "Don't zone out on me now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just remembering something." He noticed half the soup and all of the sake were gone. He blushed when he realized that he had been sitting right next to her, for who knows how long, but hadn't moved away.

After she finished the soup, she closed her eyes and stated flatly, "I still say I was the winner."

Tenchi chuckled a little, "Whatever you say Ryoko."

Ryoko acted hurt, "You mean I didn't win?" but she couldn't help but smile.

"Well... um..." he verbally stumbled around looking for the right words. He decided to take the easy way out, "Here, I'll take the tray back to the kitchen." As he slid the tray off of her lap and onto his, Ryoko placed one hand on one of his hands, and put the other on his shoulder.

 _This is different,_ he thought. _She isn't squeezing the life out of me in one of her famous bear hugs she tends to do._ That was as far as his mind got. Then all at once, she gently squeezed his hand, her other hand pulled his shoulder towards her chest, and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He sat there dumbfounded for a second, wide eyed. He snapped out of it and stumbled back off the bed. The tray somehow landed flat on the floor, losing none of its contents. Tenchi slowly got up on his knees and leaned on the bed. "You don't need to thank me," he said shakily.

"You're taking care of me aren't you?" she asked turning on her side leveling her eyes with Tenchi's. "I appreciate it."

"Really… there's no need… to thank me," he said sweating and turning red as Ryoko's face was staring back at him just a few inches away. Her golden eyes were so... so... striking. He saw them reflecting an emotion that was neither lust nor anticipation.

"But I want to thank you, Tenchi," she said so quietly he barely heard it

As he looked into her amazing eyes, memories sparked, including the first time he had seen them:

When he was a baby, his mother would carry him on her back. They walked past the cave near the shrine frequently and once he saw a woman standing there looking at them, with golden eyes. He reached out to her and she looked amazed. He knew he shouldn't have remembered that, but, yet, somehow he did.

When he was five, he often played near the cave even though he no longer saw the lady. He was looking into its entrance, one time, behind the locked gate, when suddenly his grandfather appeared behind him. "Why must you come here time and again, when you know that it's forbidden?"

"Why is it forbidden Grandpa?" Tenchi asked.

"I'll tell you why. A demon sleeps here," he replied.

Even though that scared Tenchi, he would return to the cave whenever he could, still drawn to it.

Later that year, Tenchi's mother died. He ran to the place where he had always felt safe; the cave. He had laid in front of its entrance, crying, pounding his fist in anger and grief. The snow had been falling but somehow he had stayed dry and warm. He felt as if someone was with him, sharing his pain, feeling his sorrow and protecting him.

He continued visiting the cave, sitting near the entrance, quietly talking with the presence he could no longer feel.

Years passed. He couldn't spend as much time around the cave, but he never forgot that feeling of that presence that had comforted him. Every year when school started, he went to the cave to say goodbye to the one he both never met but at the same time had always known was there, somehow…

Then as suddenly as the memories hit him, they left. He was back in his room, still looking into her eyes. In all the time he had known her, he had never felt like this. Her face was so close to his, but he didn't try to move away. She was in his bed, but he didn't want to make her leave.

Could it be that that he was…?

"Ryoko... I... I..." he said hesitantly, not sure if this was the right thing to do or the right time.

"Yes, Tenchi?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes and ever so slowly brought her face to his. He didn't bother trying to finish speaking; he closed his eyes and leaned toward her face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Tenchi, dinner's ready," Sasami called through the door. His eyes shot open, seeing Ryoko's face so close. He, out of reflex, stumbled backwards. Ryoko kissed the air where he had been a moment before. She opened her startled eyes and saw Tenchi had moved away from her.

"I, uh, need to tell the others that you're sick," he said quickly. Before she could speak, he had grabbed the tray and was out the door.

She sat there for a moment, looking at the door, not sure how to react. _He almost said it_ , the Zero part of her said. _But he didn't,_ the rest of her answered. _You saw how fast he ran away._ She sat there in silence.

Down in her lab, Washu, watching her monitor, frowned, shook her head slowly and scoffed, "Great timing Sasami…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tenchi thoughts were a jumble as he carried the tray downstairs. After dropping it off in the kitchen he sat down at his usual place at the table. Aeka was already in her normal spot next to him.

Tenchi's mind wasn't on his dinner. He silently replayed what happened-or more accurately what nearly happened-in his room over and over. If Sasami hadn't interrupted, then... What? _What would have happened?_ he asked himself.

He thought about that question, mulled it over in his mind, and finally admitted to himself that there was only one answer: _You would have kissed her. You wanted to kiss her and you know it. And then you know what would have happened, idiot? You would have told her how you really felt about her. That would have made her happy. You would have been happy too; happy to be with her, that wonderful woman who loves you. Or is it that you like leading her on, leading both of them on, torturing them, making them wait, making them put their lives on hold because you won't say what needs to be said? Are you too scared, too afraid of the consequences, good and bad? Are you really that much of a coward? Are you going to let your life be ruled by fear?_

He was thinking so hard he nearly screamed when Aeka asked him if he was okay.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," he said with some effort. He had hardly touched his food.

"Where's Ryoko?" Sasami asked, looking at the empty space next to Tenchi where she normally sat.

"She's got the flu, Sasami. She's upstairs resting in my room," he said, a lot calmer than he felt.

"Oh..." She rose from the table and exited into the kitchen.

He saw Aeka stiffen to the news of Ryoko's present location, but she uttered no comment… at least not yet.

Upon her return, Sasami asked, "Tenchi could you take her dinner up to her please?" She hadn't noticed how her request made Aeka wince. Before he could answer, she politely shoved a tray of food into his stomach. "Tell her I hope she gets well soon," she stated firmly. And that was that.

Tenchi sighed with a slight smile, rose from the table, and started up the stairs. Aeka watched him leave with an uneasy feeling; something was different about him. Something had happened, or was about to happen. Aeka had a frightening thought; _Did he…?_ Then she dismissed it, _That's just silly. How could he possibly choose that devil woman over me?_

Now if she could only convince herself…

As Tenchi walked up stairs, he thought about what he should say to Ryoko, what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage even now that he knew the truth. He slid his bedroom door open and saw that she wasn't there. "Oh no," he said out loud. He set the tray down on his desk and headed to the place he knew where she always went to think; the roof.

Ryoko sat there in the snow, sniffling, and letting out the occasional sneeze, thinking how stupid she was for thinking Tenchi would ever show any other emotions for her besides fear and annoyance. _Sometimes he seems to care, but then he runs away from me,_ she thought. A lone tear ran down her face. She felt it change from hot to cold as it moved downward. _Just like Tenchi's feelings toward me..._

She was so busy beating herself up, she didn't hear the attic door open and someone climb onto the roof. "Ryoko," she heard Tenchi say, startling her. She knew what she had to do.

She slowly stood up and turned toward him, keeping her head down pointed toward the roof. "Tenchi, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to try and force myself on you. Please forgive me," she said as another tear ran down her cheek.

Tenchi was surprised by her apology; he hadn't expected that. Tenchi swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to respond. _Be brave,_ he ordered himself. _Be brave for her._

"No, Ryoko," he replied and saw her look up at him, her amber eyes barely holding back the tears. "I don't need to forgive you. If anything, I should thank you."

She stared at him in confusion. He slowly started walking toward her. "You made me realize something that I should have a long time ago," he told her. "Ever since I was a baby, you were there for me. Even though I never saw you, I knew you were there; when I played, when I laughed, even when I cried."

He stopped just in front of her, his eyes never wavering from hers, a gentle smile on his face. "You were always there for me." He paused and took in a shaky breath. "I want to always be there for you too."

She looked at him and in his eyes saw an emotion she had forever wanted to see but never before dared to hope that she would… until now.

"I don't know why I didn't understand it sooner. I guess it took this time alone with you for me to realize… that.. I-I love you, Ryoko. I have for a very long time, and I know I always will."

 _He said it!_ she told herself. _He really said it!_

She smiled weakly at him, her eyes watering over, and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms about her as well.

"I love you too, Tenchi," she said.

They both closed their eyes and brought their lips together in a first kiss. They stood there in the deep kiss, time seeming to stand still, neither caring about the outside world, the cold, the wind, her fever, or the weakness in their knees.

Ryoko felt the tears run down her cheek, but these didn't turn cold; they remained warm.

Tenchi slowly pulled back, wiping away the tears from her face, blinking to hold back his own. He beheld her face, rubbing her cheek, permitting himself to finally see her. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself.

"What was that, my Tenchi?" She purred in her bliss.

"I'm just wondering why I never told you how beautiful you were before. And you are. So very beautiful."

She pulled him toward her and she kissed him again. Tenchi closed his eyes, kissing her back even more passionately, running one hand through her surprisingly soft hair, and his other hand caressing her back. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she broke away from his embrace, caught up in a fit of sneezes.

"That's right, I almost forgot you're sick," he said walking over to her. "You need to get back in bed and stay warm." He walked to her side and draped an arm around her shoulders, "Let's go before-" he was stopped in mid-sentence as he sneezed. "Oh no," he said hanging his head and let out a sigh, "I was going to say 'before I get sick too.' Oh well, looks like neither of us is going to be active for a while."

Realizing what he just said and how she would interpret it, he saw Ryoko give a sly grin. "So we'll both have to stay in bed for a while, won't we?" she said, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

All he could do was blush and gulp; "Ye... yeah, I guess so," he said nervously.

"Well then, let's get out of the cold before we get sicker. We wouldn't want to have to stay in bed even longer than we have to now would we?" She gave him a wry smile.

He blushed again; he knew what she was thinking, "Yeah, sure let's go inside." he agreed.

She looked at him with her golden eyes full of mischief, and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she hugged his neck. He felt like he was melting. Suddenly he realized that he WAS melting! Well sort of. Ryoko had started to sink into the roof, bringing him along with her. It felt very strange; he could feel the ceiling against his skin, almost like a ghost touching him.

He closed his eyes, experiencing the feelings on his skin and his lips. After he felt himself become solid again and his feet touched the floor, he slowly broke the kiss, still holding her.

"Wow, that was incredible Ryoko!" he said grinning, looking at her mischievous eyes.

"What? Phasing through the roof... or kissing me?" she asked seductively.

"Both," he pulled her into a light hug, "but I liked the kissing better," he whispered in her ear.

She stepped away from him and had to turn around to hide a massive blush. "Tenchi, I never knew you were such a perv. Naughty boy," she said in a childish voice, quietly giggling in a very un-Ryoko like way.

"Fine then. Goodnight Ryoko," he stated with seeming sincerity, and started to walk towards the attic steps.

Ryoko instantly stopped giggling and teleported behind him. He stopped. "Please Tenchi, you know I was only kidding, right?" She said nervously. Facing away from her she couldn't see his big grin.

When he didn't immediately answer, she became frightened, "Please, don't go! I- I like you being perverted!" she practically cried out.

He turned to face her, sporting his big grin, which quickly faded when he saw her expression. "Hey, I was just playing too. You really think something like that is going to make me leave?" he said, his smile returning.

Her face brightened, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Stupid Zero," she muttered.

"Now don't go blaming Zero," he chided slightly, then he chuckled. "You should thank her. Before you two merged, I couldn't tell how you felt most of the time; you always hid your feelings, acting tough like nothing ever bothered you. But when Zero impersonated you, I got to see the real you. I finally saw all the feelings you never showed anyone."

She looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. "I saw how much you cared about me, and that made me start to really think." He paused and waited for her reaction. "I'm glad she's a part of you."

Ryoko's eyes started to water over. "So... you love Zero?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He had half expected this question, but he reassured her, "No, I love you, Ryoko. Zero just helped me realize it, that's all." He let out a small laugh. "She's kind of like Cupid... a really unusual Cupid."

Her smile returned. Then, after a slight pause, she leaned down, used his shoulder to wipe away her tears, looked up, and grinned. He chuckled lightly and put his arms around her, bringing her close.

"You know... I've dreamed of this moment ever since I first saw you outside the cave," Ryoko told him. "I imagined we'd be together after you freed me from my prison." He felt her shudder a little.

"Shhhhh…" he said quietly. "Don't think about that now." He started running his fingers through her hair.

Her smile grew and she hugged him tightly. "You're right. You're mine and I'm yours... and that's all that matters."

As he stood there holding her, he thought about what she must have gone through being in that cave for so long; over 700 years of silent, lonely boredom. He remembered that fateful day about a year and a half ago, the day he released the space pirate who would steal his heart:

He had taken the keys from his grandfather and sneaked into the cave… mainly because he had always been forbidden to go there. He removed a sword with an intricate handle from the small shrine inside the cave and unsheathed it, finding a rusted useless blade. Slightly angered by this discovery, he hit it against a rock, shattering the blade. A moment later the rock split in two, triggering the far wall to open up revealing a passage. He walked into the downward hall, tripped, and fell most of the way to the bottom. After he picked himself up, he walked to the center of the room and saw (at that time) a hideous mummy in the water. He was so shocked, he dropped the sword handle. As he bent down to pick it up, the mummy grabbed his wrist pulling him down to it. He was petrified as it caressed his face, even more so when it leaned-in to kiss him! Suddenly the sword handle flashed a bright light and it let go...

That gave him an idea, something he could do for her to try to partially make up for making her wait. He pulled out of the hug…much to their mutual disappointment. "Come to my room in two minutes," he said purposefully. Then he quickly kissed her forehead and ran down the stairs toward his room.

Ryoko stood there with a blank look on her face for a second. Then she smiled broadly. _He's more perverted than I thought!_ she surmised, jumping into the air and floating. _He wants to do it, and I didn't even suggest it!_ She let her mind wander with the possibilities.

Meanwhile Tenchi was searching frantically though his belongings. "I can't believe I can't find it! Where did I put that stupid thing?" he fretted aloud and then vowed… to no one in particular, "That's it, from now on I'm never leaving it out of my sight."

He finally found the object of his search near his bed, just as the two minutes elapsed. He quickly stuffed it up his sleeve and turned to face the middle of his room, hearing Ryoko materialize in front of him.

"Tenchi!" she said quietly but happily, with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and saw him standing there... fully clothed. Her smile faltered a little. _Oh well, I guess he's not that perverted after all,_ she thought with a small laugh.

He heard her laugh and he cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what part of the joke he was missing. He shrugged it off. "I have something for you Ryoko" he informed her with a fair amount of mystery in his voice.

She was excited. _Could it be!? Is he going to...? I can't believe it, I'm so happy!_ she assumed, while absently rubbing her ring finger.

He saw her reaction and smiled warmly at her. "Now close your eyes and I'll give it to you." She eagerly complied, squeezing her eyes shut, arms at her sides, and waiting for the gift. Once he made sure she wasn't looking, he pulled the item out of his sleeve, and recalled what to do.

As Ryoko stood there her mind was racing about all the possibilities of Tenchi's actions: He could be undressing, she thought with a blush, or maybe getting a ring out. As she wondered, her right wrist and neck started to tingle. At first she didn't notice, being too caught up in her thoughts, but she slowly became aware of the strange feeling. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what was happening without opening her eyes. Suddenly the sensation was gone... and so was her fever. As a matter of fact she hadn't felt this good for a very long time. _Wait,_ she thought. _Did he just..?_

"Okay, open your eyes," he said softly, putting the item back into his shirt.

Her eyes flew open, looking like a child about to open a present on Christmas morning. She quickly brought her right wrist up to her face, and she saw an amazing sight... one of her two missing gems.

She felt her neck and found the other there. She was awestruck, realizing that he trusted and loved her enough to return what his grandfather had taken from her over seven-hundred years ago. She looked up at him with a stunned look on her face; he smiled happily at her reaction.

Unable to hold back, she squealed, "Tenchi!" and flung herself at him with her arms outstretched. He was caught off guard as she flew into him, propelling them both onto his bed, him beneath her. Without realizing she had pinned his hands down with her knees, she started kissing him passionately, her hands caressing his face. Tenchi was a little overwhelmed at her fierceness, but quickly succumbed, returning the kiss. Then he felt her tongue dancing over his teeth. His initial shock was brief, giving way to compliance as he slowly parted his lips, letting her tongue gain entry, tentatively replying in kind. Ryoko finally settled down to giving Tenchi a long, slow, sensual and loving kiss. His tongue moved along the rim of her teeth, feeling the small fangs, and finally her own searching tongue.

Elsewhere in the house... Aeka was down stairs watching one of their evening soaps with everyone save Washu, and of course Ryoko and Tenchi, when she heard Ryoko squeal Tenchi's name, "That hussy's at it again," she grumbled to herself. _She's trying to seduce poor Lord Tenchi… Again!_ she thought, voicing a growl. She then heard a thump of someone tripping... or being knocked over! In a flash she was on her feet and halfway up the stairs, leaving the others looking very puzzled.

Meanwhile... Tenchi finally realized when he tried to move his arms to embrace Ryoko that they were immobilized by her legs. He opened his eyes and tried to gently free his arms. She didn't notice and continued to kiss him. As he struggled in vain, he heard someone running toward his room, his brain only taking a moment to comprehend what was about to unfold... _Oh crap,_ his mind screamed. His efforts to escape increased ten-fold, Ryoko, mistaking the frantic movement as playing, kissed him harder. He struggled to warn her, but all that came out were panicked mumbles.

As Aeka neared his room, she heard the sound of Tenchi's smothered cries. _Heaven only knows what he's being smothered with!_ she thought fearfully. She flung open his door... and saw the foulest scene ever! That 'harlot' had a wide-eyed, and struggling Tenchi pinned down on his bed, restraining his hands to his sides with her legs. Worse yet, she was kissing him passionately... _Did I just see her tongue!?_ In a flash she was behind Ryoko, and in one swift motion, pulled her off Tenchi, flinging her across the room.

Tenchi slowly sat up and saw his worst fear realized: Aeka in his room... and Ryoko plastered against the far wall.

"Oh Lord Tenchi! Are you okay? Did that demon woman hurt you?" she asked in her sweet coddling voice, which he knew would inevitably lead to her bitch-fighting voice... as it always had.

Before he could think of an answer, "This is a new low, even for you Ryoko!" she screamed at the woman implanted in the wall, "Pretending to be sick, playing on Lord Tenchi's kindness, then attacking him while he thought he was taking care of you!"

Ryoko extricated herself from the wall quickly and stood before the princess. "I didn't fake being sick, I really WAS sick!" she angrily shouted back.

"Really? Then how come you're perfectly healthy now?"

"I'll tell you how! Te-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Tenchi sadly shake his head and mouth 'not yet'. At that point she let out a breath, losing most of her anger. "My immune system is very efficient, and I recover from any illness quickly," she informed the princess.

Aeka knew this to be true, but after seeing what she had seen, she was on a virtual rampage and there was little that could stop her. "So? You still used Lord Tenchi's kindness for your own selfish purposes!"

Suddenly Tenchi let out a huge sneeze that he had been holding since Ayeka entered.

Aeka blinked and looked at him for a second, then turned back to Ryoko. "You even got Lord Tenchi sick! In fact you make ME sick as well!" she roared. Then the all-too-familiar Juraian logs began appearing all over Tenchi's room.

For once, Tenchi wasn't sure if a battle was actually going to happen; after all, Ryoko no longer had any reason to fight Aeka. Of course Aeka didn't know this and was still preparing to release her venom towards her rival.

Ryoko, looking almost indifferent about the approaching attack, teleported behind Aeka, grabbed her shoulders and stated, "No fighting around the sick. Now please leave so I can take care of Tenchi." With that she teleported herself and a suddenly speechless Aeka out of the room, the mini guardians winking out of existence, leaving a grateful Tenchi who released a sigh of relief and calmly began to wait for his girlfriend to return.

In the living room, everyone was still sitting around the TV, but they had lost interest in it when they heard the screaming and Aeka powering up... but they didn't hear Ryoko's usual responses in kind. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when Ryoko teleported behind the couch, and effortlessly but gently planted Aeka in the spot she had been sitting in previously. This surprised everyone, but not nearly as much as when Ryoko fluffed a pillow and put it behind a still shell-shocked Aeka's head and said, "Comfy? Good." With that she turned and started flying up the stairs back to Tenchi's room. When she reached the top she turned around and called out to all below, "And by the way, until he's better, Tenchi's room is now under quarantine to everyone but me, since I can't re-catch that cold," she stated sweetly. "And nobody worry, I'll have him good as new in no time." Then she gave a thumbs-up and faded away, leaving behind a totally befuddled audience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Tenchi sat on his bed considering his now girlfriend's response to her former rival's impending attack, Ryoko re-appeared in front of his door, her near-legendary grin on her face. He smiled back. "Sooooo… what did you do?" he asked playfully.

"Oh nothing much. I just made sure she was comfortable and put you room under quarantine to everyone but me," she said matter-of-factly.

He smiled broadly at her, shaking his head. "You're your mother's daughter," he chuckled.

"Should I take that as a complement or an insult?" she asked acting hurt.

Tenchi's smile became crooked, his eyebrows furrowing, as he thought about the answer. He finally offered, "You know… I'm not really sure."

Washu looked at her monitor with a grimace on her face and simply shrugged.

After Tenchi's reply, Ryoko faded out and re-appeared next to him. Not wanting to think too much about it herself she said, wrapping her arms around him, "Forget about it, doesn't matter anyway." His happy smile returned and he hugged her close.

Suddenly he felt chilled and shivered a little. "Is it just me or did someone open a window?" he asked.

She let go of him and stood up. "It's you, remember? You're sick. So you need lots of rest and plenty of personal care." She grinned evilly.

He let out a gulp and felt like he was on fire due to the massive blush on his cheeks. "Um... R-R-Ryoko?" he stuttered while backing up, unknowingly making it look as if he was 'getting ready' to do the very thing that was making him nervous.

She knew she wasn't going to try anything tonight… but he didn't. "First we need to get you into some sleeping clothes," she said sweetly.

His face took on a deeper shade of scarlet. "Th-that's okay, really, I can sleep in these!" he said tugging at his collar.

Ryoko ignored his protestations and began rummaging through his dresser. She pulled out a pair of boxers and an Okayama University shirt and tossed them to him. "Here, hurry up and change," she commanded with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I... um... that is..." he stammered wondering how he was going to get out of this perdicament.

"You have five minutes. Tick-tock," she giggled then faded out of view.

He let out a huge sigh, stood up and started to change. As he took off his shirt, a feeling came over him, causing him to smile slightly. He tossed his shirt toward his closet and started to take off his pants. Suddenly, with the speed of a ninja, he crouched, picked up a manga off the floor, spun around, and threw it at the door. The book stopped a foot from the door, and just as he had hoped, smacked an invisible Ryoko squarely on the nose, causing her to emit a "Hey!"

He laughed as the surprised and caught Ryoko revealed herself. _Her expression is priceless!_ he thought and laughed even harder.

"What's so funny!?" she barked.

He finally got control of his laughter, and looked at her pretty but angry face. "You know, you're really cute when you're mad," he offered still laughing a little.

She tried to counter with an insult, but all she could manage were a few growls and finally, "goddamn it-." She then slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh. "Can't argue with you there," she laughed. After her laughing subsided, a question came to her: "Hey Tenchi, how'd you know I was still here?"

He sat down on his bed. She, once again, teleported to his side. "Well first of all it's something that you'd do," he chuckled receiving a smirk for his insight.

"That's not the main reason though. The real reason is kind of hard to explain." He paused for the right words. "I guess, you and I... well it seems we have a sort of... um... psychic connection. Nowhere near as strong as what you, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu have I think, but sometimes it seems that I do have something like it with you," he said.

She looked at him curiously.

Additionally, he offered, "I think that's probably why I kept going back to the cave. I must have felt you there without undersanding it."

Washu looked intently into her monitor, listening to Tenchi, her curiosity aroused. "I'm going to have to look into this," she said, a sly grin forming.

"Has it happened a lot, other than when I was in the cave?" Ryoko asked, still curious.

"It's happened a few other times I can remember," he told her. "Most of the time it was so subtle I hardly noticed it or thought that maybe I was just imagining things. There was one time though, that finally convinced me it was real. It was when Zero and Dr. Clay kidnapped you. I was down in Washu's lab when I thought I heard you call to me but didn't understand what was going on. Only when it was all over did I figure out what really happened. You had called to me..." He looked into her eyes. "and I heard you."

"Huh," she wondered. "How come you never mentioned anything to me, or even Washu?" Ryoko asked softly, hugging his arm and looking up at him. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"What could I have said? I wasn't even sure why or how I was connected to you so strongly," Tenchi said calmly. "Besides, you and everyone else would have just over-reacted anyway."

"Oh Tenchi, you know I wouldn't do anything like that," she said innocently, while making little circles with her finger on his bare chest. He didn't say a word; he just looked over at her, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. "Well... maybe a little..." she said meekly. His expression didn't change. "Okay, fine... I would've," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking away.

He smiled warmly at her, then slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. "One good thing that would have happened though, if I had said something," he said slyly. "I would have been able to do this a whole lot sooner."

She was stunned by his sudden boldness, "Do what?" she managed to choke out, as her entire face turned red.

"Realize who I loved," he answered. "What did you think I meant... oh." Noticing how was holding her, he blushed and let out a self-conscious chuckle. "Well, at least I know where you got that idea," he admitted. "Sorry." Letting go of her reluctantly, he then got up. "I still need to finish changing," he informed her, attempting to quickly change the subject.

"Who's stopping you?" she asked smiling.

He gave her a small groan and pointed to the door,

"Fine. You have two minutes now..." she pouted.

"And?"

"And I'll leave the room this time I promise," she said in mock annoyance. "Killjoy," she muttered and teleported away.

He smiled shaking his head and finished changing.

Meanwhile, Ryoko appeared outside his door and thought for a moment, coming up with an idea for something they could do together. She teleported to the kitchen and began rummaging through the draws and cabinets.

In the living room everyone was still recovering from what they had seen a few minutes ago, when they heard someone searching for something in the kitchen, and making a lot of noise in the process. Everyone assumed it was Ryo-Ohki since nobody had seen her around for a while, so Sasami got up and walked into the kitchen to see what the cabbit was doing. Sasami began speaking before opening the door, "No Ryo-Ohki you can't have any carrots-" she stopped when she saw Ryoko's rear sticking out of one of the lower cabinets, "Oh Ryoko it's just you... what are you doing?" she asked slightly confused.

Ryoko's head phased though the counter-top, looking quite cheerful, "Hello, Sasami." She teleported out of the cabinet and stood next to the stove. "I'm looking for 'the stash' " she said in a not too quiet whisper.

"What?" Sasami asked even more confused.

"You know the good stuff?"

"ummm..."

"The real deal?"

"Huh?"

This continued for another ten seconds or so.

Ryoko finally let out a frustrated growl, and took in a deep breath. "I'm looking for Nobuyuki's secret supply of his high-quality sake... you know, the stuff that he always keeps hidden from everybody," she said through clenched teeth.

Realization finally dawned on the little princess' face. "Ooh, that! Okay."

Ryoko's hopes came back. "So do you know where it is?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope," she stated simply and exited the kitchen, leaving a nonplussed Ryoko in her wake.

As Ryoko attempted to recover her composure, she started grumbling, and thinking about other places where Nobuyuki could have hidden it... _Duh!_ she mentally slapped her forehead. _The study, along with all the other stuff he doesn't want anyone to find._ She quickly teleported into the study, and there quickly found a bottle and two sake cups hidden behind his 'magazines'. She held the bottle and slowly heated it up using her powers.

Meanwhile Sasami returned from the kitchen, back to the living room.

"So? Did you give Ryo-ohki some carrots or something?" Nobuyuki asked cheerfully.

"It wasn't Ryo-ohki, it was Ryoko. She said she was looking for some sake," she replied still thinking about Ryoko's behavior.

"Typical," Aeka spat. "She wants to get drunk while Lord Tenchi is sick in bed. She is so inconsiderate of others. That's it! I'm going up there and making sure she isn't trying anything with Lord Tenchi. And if she is...!" Aeka fumed then stormed off bound for Tenchi's room, leaving everyone with slightly fearful expressions.

Washu had been watching the goings on in both the living room and Tenchi's room since the princess' previous interruption. "Not this time Aeka," she mused with a wicked grin… and hit a button.

When the bottle of sake reached what she judged to be the proper temperature, Ryoko smiled and teleported back to Tenchi's room. Upon her arrival she saw that he had changed and was lying on his bed, holding the back of his head as he looked at the night sky thru his window. "That was the longest two minutes ever," he said as he turned his head to face her.

She grinned and held up the bottle and cups' "I had to find this. I thought we could drink it together," she said not sure if he would accept. A _fter all, he doesn't like sake as much as me,_ she thought. He smirked at her and moved to one side of the bed patting the spot beside him. _YES!_ she exclaimed mentally and teleported next to him. She handed him a cup and leaned against his side. As she was pouring from the bottle, he noticed its label.

"Hey, isn't that dad's favorite sake? Where'd you find it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh in the study, along with all his "other" private stuff, where else?" she replied, and started to sip her sake.

Tenchi started to drink his as well, _Dad's never let me try any of his personal sake, I wonder how different it is..._ he thought.

They both took a sip, but didn't swallow. They looked at each other, then spit it back in to their cups. They looked into their cups, then at each other.

"Vinegar," Tenchi said and started laughing. "Dad was always protective of his sake."

"That's it! I'm going down there and make him give it up!" Ryoko roared.

Tenchi grabbed her wrist before she could fly off. "Don't bother. Besides, I'm getting kind of sleepy," he said giving a lopsided grin.

Aeka, meanwhile, stood before the door of Tenchi's room and reached out for it. Suddenly a sub-space hole open above the door and a Chibi-Washu puppet repelled down in front of her. "Quarantine, Quarantine, Room's under quarantine!" it announced.

A vein appeared on Aeka's forehead. _I'll get Washu for this... later,_ she noted to herself. "Get out of my way you pesky thing!" she said and slapped the doll away toward the ceiling.

"I warned you!" it said as it somehow hovered on the string.

"Shut up!" she yelled at it, and reached out for the door. Her hand had almost touched it, when she got a small static shock. She reflexively drew her hand back. "What was that? Is that supposed to keep me out?" she cried angrily at the doll.

She reached out again and grabbed the door just as the Washu puppet started to speak, "No, that's just for identification." Suddenly Aeka disappeared and reappeared in the onsen, a few inches above its hottest waters. She seemed to hover there for a second or two, just long enough to realize where she was and let out a small "Eeeep." Then she was unceremoniously dumped into the water with a huge splash.

"Did you hear something?" Tenchi asked, looking at the door.

"Hear what?" Ryoko replied with her own question, a curious look on her face but inwardly smiling. She had heard Aeka's voice outside the door, and she also heard the Washu puppet talk about the new security system and the unmistakable sound of teleportation.

"Hmm... nothing I guess," he resolved.

Ryoko opened up her psychic link; " _Thanks... Mom."_

In the lab, Washu shed a single tear, " _-no, thank you little Ryoko."_ She wiped away the tear and mentally scolded herself; _A scientist shouldn't cry but… my only daughter just... called me mom... of her own free will... and meant it too._ She couldn't hold back the many years' worth of tears any longer; she let them flow down her face and soak into her clothes. Some of them were tears of sadness, for all that Ryoko had endured, but most were tears of joy: Ryoko had verbally accepted her as her mother, was finding happiness with her one true love, and, Washu hoped, had a bright, wonderful future ahead of her.

Meanwhile Aeka, after her surprise bath, changed her clothes and walked back into the house to find everyone had already gone to bed. She walked upstairs to get some sleep and try to forget that she couldn't get into Tenchi's room to protect him from the 'demon woman' pulling another stunt like she had earlier. _Damn that Washu!_ she mentally fumed. _In his weakened state, Lord Tenchi might not be able to protect himself from Ryoko's advances._ As she stopped outside Tenchi's room, she thought about trying to get in again, but she knew where that would lead. She stood there shaking with anger, then she mentally said a prayer for him; _Lord Tenchi, please be well… both from the sickness, and that woman._ She quickly bowed to the door and then walked off to her room.

In the room, Ryoko had her own concern, "Um... Tenchi?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Um, could... could I sleep with you tonight? I promise I won't try anything. I just want to be close to you tonight."

He was a little surprised. Then he smiled at her, "Sure Ryoko," he said as he hugged her. "I, uh, was kind of wondering if you were going to ask me that," he added sheepishly.

Her face lit up. She kissed him as they slowly fell back on the bed. As they separated they looked into each other's eyes. "Besides, when has me saying 'no' ever stopped you before?" he asked raising an eyebrow, half grinning.

"Good point." Returning the grin and poking his cheek, she stated proudly, "Mere words can't keep me away from you."

He smiled warmly at her, then noticed the clock on his dresser, "Wow, it's already 11:00."

"Then let's get to sleep," she said nuzzling his neck, "but first I need to change." she added coyly and rose to her feet beside the bed.

Tenchi's face turned a shade of pink as he sat up. He started to turn his head away, "Umm…"

She giggled at his reaction. "Now, now, no need for that." She faded out and faded back with a new wardrobe; Tenchi caught his breath.

Ryoko was clad only in a thin white T-shirt, one of his he realized, and a pair of panties; the light behind her easily displayed her shadowed curves beneath. He tried to say something, but all that came out were incoherent stutters.

"Did you say something, my Tenchi?" She asked, playfully cupping her ear and leaning towards him.

Finally capable of speech he said the first thing that popped into his head, "Damn... you're gorgeous," unconsciously looking her up and down.

She blushed uncontrollably at the new compliment. "Thank you," she whispered. Ryoko then popped over to the switch, turned off the light and popped back over to the side of the bed, the room now illuminated only by partial moonlight.

She leaned down kissing him once again. When at last their lips parted, Tenchi was the first to break the silence, "I love you." he said warmly.

"I love you too," she said with the same affection. Suddenly a dark thought appeared in her head as she sat next to him. "Tenchi? What are we going to do about Aeka?" she asked sadly.

He sighed loudly. "I don't know," he said, pausing. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. He finally said, "Until we can decide, maybe its best we act like nothing has happened… for now."

He saw Ryoko frown (deep in her lab Washu shared her daughter's expression).

Tenchi knew she wouldn't like that idea. He honestly wasn't too fond of it himself but he really didn't know what else to do at the moment. He just didn't want to hurt Aeka.

He looked into Ryoko's eyes, reflected in the diffused light coming through the window. "This changes nothing between us," he promised. "Nothing ever could. I'm in love with you, Ryoko, only you and that's never gonna change." His gaze did not waver. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe you," she said with a sad smile. "I love you too with all of my heart. I just…" she left the sentence unfinished.

He nodded, understanding. "Come on, let's sleep on it. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied with a little nod.

They got into the bed, Tenchi lying on his back, Ryoko snuggling against his right side, her arm over his chest, his arm around her shoulder. He turned toward her giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ryoko," he whispered.

"Goodnight, my Tenchi," she replied just as softly.

They quickly drifted off in each other's embrace, soon each dreaming of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tenchi was the first to awaken. It was just after dawn. He was lying on his side with his right arm under his pillow and his left arm holding a still peacefully sleeping Ryoko. He was holding her close against him, in a 'spooning' position. He could feel her steady breathing against his chest. He could smell the fragrance of her hair. He was holding her around her stomach but he also realized that the top of his arm was snuggled against her chest. The only thing separating direct contact was the tee shirt that she was wearing. This was not the case with their legs. They were a bit intertwined; he felt the soft skin of her legs directly against his. Due to their close proximity his body was beginning to react… his heart began to beat faster, he felt more than a few butterflies flying in his stomach… and something else was reacting as well…

If this somehow had happened a day or two ago he most likely would have immediately separated from Ryoko creating a 'safe' distance. Everything had changed since then. Instead he smiled and snuggled against her just that much more. In response he heard her elicit a quiet "mmmm…"

"You feel so good, Ryoko," he whispered to her. She turned her head towards him, eyes barely opening with a now slightly wicked smile and coyly whispered back, "So I've noticed."

She could now practically feel the heat from his blushing face as he gave a slight laugh and said," um… yeah," and let out a huge breath.

She thought for a moment and then rolled over toward him, gently coaxing him to lie on his back. She then snuggled up against his right side as they returned to same embrace they had shared when they had fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling, Tenchi?" she said as she raised her head and looked at his face, her eyes now fully opened.

"I thought you just told me you could tell?" he said with a shy grin, still blushing a bit.

She giggled slightly and said with a smile, "I meant how is your cold?"

"Oh that," he realized with a bit of an embarrassed smile. "I think I'm feeling a little better. I don't think I have a fever."

She reached up and felt his forehead. "It doesn't feel that you have one, at least not right now. We better be safe though and have you stay in bed today just in case. I want my Tenchi healthy and happy."

He looked into her amber eyes and said, "You don't have to worry about me being happy. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"Me too," she replied as her smile practically lit up the room. She then gave him a long, slow, and gentle kiss."

She laid her head back on his chest and they remained that way quietly together for a few minutes.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked softly.

"Yes, Ryoko?"

"I want to talk to you about something but I don't want you to get mad at me," she said. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"You can talk to me about anything, Ryoko." He looked at her as she turned her face to his and saw a hint of trepidation in her eyes. "I promise I'll listen."

"You won't think less of me?"

"I can't imagine ever feeling that way about you." He thought he had a pretty good idea of what she was about to say.

After a long pause she said, "I think you should tell Aeka about us as soon as possible."

He had been right. "Why do you think that, Ryoko?" he asked with a steady voice.

"Because not telling her isn't fair… to anybody." She sat up slowly in bed next to him looking down at her hands. "It isn't fair that you and I should act as if nothing has happened. It has. We've told each other how we really feel. We love each other and acting like we don't… well it would feel wrong." She paused.

"Go on." he said. She noted how quietly he had said it, her eyes glancing briefly toward him, but she continued, "It isn't fair to Aeka most of all. Until she's told she'll still think that you might choose her. But it's now a false hope for her, but she doesn't know it."

"If you had fallen in love with her I would have wanted to have known as soon as possible. It would have crushed me Tenchi, would have broken my heart, like I'm sure that it will with her, but I would no longer be living on false hope. And Tenchi that's the worst thing of all. Continuing to give her false hope is nothing more than a lie."

She turned and looked directly into his eyes, noting his very serious expression. "I don't want our life together to begin with a lie."

He looked back at her, seeing the determination in her gaze, considering everything she had just said, going over every word in his mind. She had said much in those few words and he knew that she meant every one. He thought it through and he knew what he was going to say.

At the same time he had another thought. Ryoko had always shown her physical bravery. Of that Tenchi never had any doubt. But now, with her words, she had risked a great deal emotionally; she risked looking selfish in his eyes, even with his assurances to her, so that she could tell him what he knew she truly felt in her heart.

He didn't think he could have been any prouder of her than at that moment.

"Ryoko."

"Yes, Tenchi?" she replied and held her breath.

He smiled at her and said, "You're absolutely right."

Great relief showed as she quickly exhaled. A gentle smile appeared on her face as well.

"I'm sorry for what I said about it before we went to sleep," he told her. "It would have been a lie and yeah, it would have been wrong. I guess I wanted to avoid hurting her as much as possible. But you're right. It's not fair to anybody, especially to her. She deserves to know the truth as soon as I can tell her." He reached out for her left hand grasping it with his right. "I'm sorry, Ryoko," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

Her smile widened and leaned down, kissing him quickly but firmly.

He beamed back at her, "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"That's most definitely a yes, my wonderful Tenchi."

His expression became a little more serious but his smile remained. "Thank you, Ryoko, for being honest with me. For showing me that I was wrong. Don't ever be afraid of telling me if you think I'm wrong in the future either." Then with a big grin he added, "I'll certainly tell you when I think you're wrong."

"Oh you will?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded saying "Uh huh."

"Gee thanks" she replied adding a smirk.

"Hey don't mention it." His grin continued.

"Don't worry," she said with a little shake of her head. "I won't."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both his grin and her smirk softening. Tenchi then gently placed his left hand on Ryoko's cheek and pulled her down to him. She was again lying against his side, their legs once again intertwined. He began with little brief kisses… a number of them. As their frequency slowed, their duration increased, until they ended in a single deep passionate kiss. Their lips were partly open and once again they're tongues sought each other. His heart raced, his head practically spinning with delight. The butterflies in his stomach now felt like eagles.

He knew where this was headed, knew they were about to cross a line, knew they should be stopping. Human nature was telling him something else, however; he was a teenage boy, making out with his barely dressed, incredibly lovely and sexy girlfriend in his arms. He didn't care about any lines, didn't care that he was nervous, wasn't going to stop. He loved her. He wanted her… wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life and he had no doubt she felt the same way.

Ryoko broke the kiss but kept contact with his forehead and said almost breathlessly, "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Uh huh," he managed to get out.

"Good," she breathed and then bought her leg over him, moving onto him, straddling his lap, breaking her earlier promise not to try anything. Tenchi couldn't have cared less. On the contrary, he leaned forward to kiss her once again and she grabbed for his shirt pulling it up. He leaned back, helping her by raising his arms until he was free of it. Ryoko then in one swift motion removed her own shirt baring herself to him, causing him to gasp. As he looked upon her incredibly lovely form with awe, his heart pounded so hard he thought it would burst from his chest.

"You're so beautiful Ryoko," he said barely able to speak. "... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her smile was instant and her eyes glittered with both love and desire.

"I promised everyone that I'd take care of you, my Tenchi," she said huskily looking into his eyes bringing her languid arms up slowly to rest on his shoulders, her hands caressing the back of his neck. "I keep my word." Her smile took on her familiar mischievous look.

After a quick smile of recognition for 'that' look, he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her bare back and began another deep passionate kiss…

Washu, at that point, turned off the monitor to Tenchi's room, and at the same time checked to make sure that their sound buffer was fully functioning. She then continued to fan herself quickly, as she had been doing for the last few minutes. Her blushing face was slowly returning to normal. "Woooff…" she quickly exhaled. She smiled looking back at the blank screen. "That a girl Ryoko."

\\*********/

\\******/

l***l

/******\

/*********\

It had been... almost unbelievable. Tenchi never imagined anything could… feel like that. _So that's what all those poets and storytellers were talking about,_ he thought. _They never even came close..._

Tenchi was lying on his back; Ryoko was off to his right side, her head on his chest, her face turned toward him, his arms about her. She had a radiant look of joy, satisfaction and peace along with the sweetest smile her had ever seen her give. Her eyes looked like liquid gold and he swore they had a glow about them. She saw in his face the same signs of contentment and happiness, along with a palpable feeling of wonder.

"I had no idea it could be like that, Ryoko," Tenchi finally said.

She knew he was going to say something like that, because she felt exactly the same. However, being her, she replied with a smile both sweet and tad mischievous, "Which time?"

He smiled in spite of himself and answered with a slight chuckle and a bit of a blush, "All of them."

She responded with a little giggle and blushed herself. She then leaned up and gave him a short but potent kiss. "I didn't know either but I knew it would be wonderful. Because it was going to be with you."

Tenchi rolled toward her, gently turning her until she was partially beneath him, their bodies together, and kissed her, slowly, deeply. When he finished he raised his head, looking into her wondrous eyes and said, "You make me so happy Ryoko… in every way."

The smile she gave him in response almost took his breath away. _She's no devil woman_ , he thought. _She's an angel._ "My angel," he whispered to her.

"I like that," she said quietly. "I like that very much." Her eyes glistened with love for her Tenchi. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

Washu, after giving them what she deemed as sufficient 'private' time, had turned the monitor back on a few minutes before. She was crying, holding her handkerchief, looking at the two of them. "They're so beautiful together…" she said, a little sob escaping her. As she dabbed her eyes, she noticed movement in another monitor showing the hallway outside Tenchi's room. She watched a familiar figure walk up to the door obviously planning to knock on it. Washu quickly disengaged the bedroom's sound buffer and listened.

Tenchi and Ryoko heard a knock that made them look at the door.

"Good morning!" they both heard a cheerful voice say.

"Good morning, Sasami," they said in unison, looked at each other and quietly snickered.

"Oh brother," said Washu, her snicker not so quiet.

"I wanted to let you both know that breakfast was ready."

Ryoko replied quickly, "Thank you, Sasami. I'll come down to get Tenchi's breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Ryoko." Then Sasami asked, "Are you feeling any better, Tenchi?" They could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes I am, Sasami. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad to hear it," her tone reaffirming her statement. "Okay I'm leaving now. I'll see you downstairs, Ryoko."

"Alright I'll be down in a few minutes," Ryoko said and added, "Thanks. Sasami."

"You're welcome." Then Sasami turned and left.

"Well," said Ryoko, "it's back to the real world… for a while anyway." She sat up and gave him a quick kiss. She pushed back the covers and rose out of bed. Tenchi's eyes were locked onto her as she arose, transfixed by her loveliness. She half-turned toward him and asked, "Are you hungry?"

He merely nodded and simply said "Uh huh," still captivated by the sight before him.

Seeing his expression, Ryoko began to blush. "I meant for food, silly," she began to giggle.

"That too," he said his expression unchanging, his eyes still focused on her.

She tried to stifle her giggling and put her hands on her hips in an effort to look stern, failing miserably, laughing as she disappeared.

Tenchi let out a groan-like "oooohh" replacing his smile with a little frown.

Ryoko reappeared a moment later, full clothed in her yellow and blue house dress to see Tenchi's expression of mild disappointment. She smiled at him, walked up and gave him another kiss. "Time enough later for that, lover," she said after the kiss. "You need to get dressed too."

"I guess you're right," Tenchi said, a smile returning to his face. He then got out of bed.

Now it was Ryoko's turn to gawk and she made the most of it. Her infamous mischievous look was back in full force tinged with a slightly feral hunger. When Tenchi looked back at her he couldn't help but blush either. "Something I can help you with ma'am?" he said with mock solemnity.

"Oh yeah," she replied, her grin reminding him of a hungry lioness.

Then Tenchi got dressed. Ryoko's moan was a little louder than his had been. She bore the look of a baby who's just had her candy stolen.

Tenchi walked up to her, kissed her and said, "I guess we're both a bit perverted when it comes to each other, huh?" He smiled broadly, yet blushed all the same.

"Seems that way," she giggled. "Okay, back in a jiffy." She rose off the floor floating backwards towards the door, winking at him as she teleported out into the hall.

He stood there, for a moment looking at the spot from which she vanished. "I've always thought that her powers were so cool," he said out loud through a huge smile.

Washu, watching him on the monitor, smiled. "You're welcome, Tenchi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the hallway, Ryoko nearly bumped into Ayeka, who had just emerged from her room on her way to breakfast. Ryoko smiled and said, "Good morning Princess!" Sleep well?"

"Hmph. Ayeka replied. "I slept fine…not that you would care." She looked as if she had just bitten into something unexpectedly sour. Ryoko's smile however had not faded. "Why are you so chipper this morning." Ayeka inquired.

"I'm happy because Tenchi is feeling better," Ryoko explained.

"Well that's good news anyway," Ayeka said her facial expression relaxing a little. "I'm surprised that he's recovered so quickly."

"I told you that I would take care of him and I have," Ryoko beamed.

"More likely it's due to his Royal Jurian blood more than anything else," Ayeka said, downplaying Ryoko's possible role in his recovery. "So may I visit him now?"

"Not yet, I think. We should see how he's feeling after breakfast and make sure he's okay," Ryoko said. She started to turn towards the stairs.

"We're not finished yet Ryoko," Ayeka said shortly. "You still need to explain yourself about last night, about what I saw when I walked into Lord Tenchi's bedroom." A look of anger returned.

Ryoko looked at her for a few seconds, thinking, her happy expression slowly changing.

"No Ayeka," she finally said. "No I don't." Ryoko slowly turned and vanished leaving a dumbstruck Ayeka alone in the hallway.

Ayeka couldn't believe Ryoko's response to her demand for an explanation. She had offered no defense or even a feeble attempt at justification. That was bad enough; but more disturbing to her was Ryoko's expression when she said it. It hadn't been one of annoyance, nor anger, nor pride. It was totally unexpected and quite shocking to the princess. 'Did she just look at me…' she dared to finish the thought, 'with pity?'

Ryoko reappeared downstairs floating towards the kitchen. Her reaction to the conversation with Ayeka just now had affected her differently than had any previous. In past confrontations with the princess her resulting moods varied from victorious to vengeful, and every other mood in between. This had been the first time she had left a conversation feeling truly sorry for her now former rival. It was very unpleasant. _I'm sure this is another little present from you Zero,_ she thought. She had always assumed that when she had finally won her Tenchi she would feel triumph over Ayeka. The happiness she imagined, of them finally being together, was there, in all its glory. But she felt no reason to gloat. It would feel wrong. She decided that, until Tenchi had spoken with her, she would make herself scarce around Ayeka so as not to risk another such conversation.

She went into the kitchen to find Sasami. "Hey kiddo," she said in greeting to the little princess.

"There you are Ryoko." Sasami responded with a smile. "I just finished Tenchi's tray. It's all ready to go. Are you going to eat down here or up in Tenchi's room?"

"I'll eat up there with him," replied Ryoko, returning the smile. "Wouldn't want him to have to eat alone now would we?"

"Nope," Sasami said. "That's why your tray is right next to his."

Ryoko chuckled, "Aren't you the smart one?"

Sasami giggled.

Ryoko took a tray in each hand, turned to Sasami and said, "It sure smells good. Thanks kiddo."

"Your welcome," replied Sasami as she was putting the finishing touches on breakfast for the rest of the household.

"I'll be sure to bring back all the dishes when we're done," she said as she vanished from the kitchen.

Tenchi had been sitting on the bed, looking out at nothing, thinking about everything that happened since yesterday. 'Man,' he thought, 'things can sure change quickly when you least expect them. Who would have thought that Ryoko getting sick would eventually lead to…this morning…and everything in between?' Whether it had been their destiny or a series of fortunate events, it all led to him being the happiest he'd ever been in his life. The smile on his face was ear to ear.

"Where did you go just now?"

A slightly startled Tenchi looked up to see Ryoko holding two trays roughly a yard away. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't notice her teleport in. His composure quickly returned. "Just thinking about recent events and how things can change so quickly." He smiled up at her. "I really like these changes."

She smiled back and handed him his tray. "That's true." She said and sat down beside him. "But we've all gone through a lot of changes. Not just since yesterday but going all the way back to when you freed me from the cave," she said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that snatching those old keys from Grandpa would lead all the way here," Tenchi responded. He laughed, another memory entering his thoughts. "Who also would have thought that the love of my life would first try to murder me at my own school?" He chuckled.

Ryoko looked at him with a somewhat shocked expression. "Wait a minute," she said as she set her tray aside. "I've never tried to murder you, at that school or anywhere else."

Tenchi had a skeptical look on his face as he placed his tray aside as well, "But you attacked me there…"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I did attack you, but I wasn't trying to kill you. I was only trying to scare you." Her face held a very calm but determined expression.

"Really?" he said, not sure he believed her. "But you shot a bunch of energy beams at me and swung at me with your laser sword quite a lot…"

"And did I hit you with any of those attacks?" she asked with more of an amused face and slight grin.

"Well… now that you mention it… no… you didn't," he admitted, his voice sounding less sure of his previous opinion. Then his eyes widened and he pointed at her, saying "You did punch me in the nose."

"You called me a monster!" she accused. "That was rude…" she gave him a slight frown.

"Yeah I did… I admit it," he said and then with a slight smile added, "I did think you were a cute monster though."

"You did?" She asked a smile returning to her as well.

"I remember saying so out loud even… right after you blew up the science room and set the school on fire." His smile grew to a big grin.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," she protested. "I didn't even know what gas was then."

"I know," he said with a little chuckle. Then he thought, "So why were you attacking me?"

"You get imprisoned in a cave for 700 years and see if you don't need to blow off a little steam."

"Alright, I get that." He said. "But why me? After all I freed you from the cave."

She looked down at the floor and said, "You hurt my feelings."

"What?"

"In the cave… you hurt my feelings," she repeated.

Tenchi was again confused. "How did I do that?"

"I watched you grow up, all the time falling more and more in love with you. So when you freed me and I woke up the first thing I wanted to do was kiss you…" She remembered. "But you ran away and I was left there all alone… again."

"I had no idea," he said sadly. Then with a half grin he said, "To be fair though you did look like an old freeze dried mummy… and it scared me."

"I realize that now but it still hurt then," she said. "So that's why I attacked you. I never really meant to hurt you only scare you. I was mad at you, but I loved you." And then she pointed out with a raised eyebrow and a little grin, "I mean c'mon. Where did you find me after you left the school?"

He laughed and said, "At home… in my bed." He continued laughing. "Honestly I think that scared me more than anything."

She too laughed at that point nodding. She lowered her head and looked up to him and said sweetly with an accompanying smile, "I'm sorry I attacked you and blew up your school."

He grinned and replied, "And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and called you a monster."

"Can we kiss and makeup now?" Ryoko said with a big smile.

Tenchi responded by leaning over and kissing her very firmly. Then they both heard his stomach growl. They broke away smiling.

"I guess we'd better eat," she said. They both picked up their trays.

"Mmmmm," he said. "Looks like Sasami has outdone herself again."

"Yep," Ryoko said. "What would we ever do without her?" She joked. But her mood quickly changed when she realized what she had just said. She turned to Tenchi with a worried frown. "I hope she won't have to leave."

He looked back with the same expression. "I hope so too."

They ate their breakfast silently.

* * *

Washu hadn't witnessed Ryoko's and Tenchi's breakfast conversation as she had joined the rest of the household at the table for the morning meal, much to Sasami's delight and the rest's surprise. But Washu hadn't said much of anything other than 'good morning' to them and was now quietly eating her breakfast. She was, however, actively listening to the table conversation.

"I don't like it, not one bit," Ayeka practically growled. "Her alone with him, still. After what I saw last night, who knows what she's done to him, what she's put him through?" Her face was turning a light scarlet.

"But Ayeka," pleaded Sasami. "I told you. I spoke to Tenchi. He sounded perfectly fine. Happy even. I know Ryoko would never hurt him. She cares about him too much for that to ever happen. You're worrying for nothing."

"You do not understand these things dear," Ayeka told her sister. "You will when you are older."

"I understand more than you think," Sasami muttered.

Mihoshi spoke up at this point, "Well I think what Ryoko is doing for Tenchi is a good thing, taking care of him to make him comfortable and happy. If I were to get sick I'd want someone who cares to look after me as well. I just know Ryoko is doing everything she can to make Tenchi feel good." She then sipped her tea loudly.

The look on Ayeka's face was one of abject horror. "Washu, you must remove that barrier to Tenchi's room immediately!" she commanded.

"Sorry Princess, not until we know for certain that he's no longer contagious"

"But he could be in danger!" she pleaded.

"Danger of what? Getting needed rest and recuperation?" Washu said sarcastically. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Ryoko's got everything under control." She then sipped her tea loudly too.

At this time Yosho, who had joined them for breakfast, spoke up. "Ayeka. Tenchi may be a tad indecisive at times, when choosing his path, but when he knows which path is his, he takes it. He will not go on someone else's journey unless it is a trip he himself wishes to go."

After a few moments Ayeka replied under her breath, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Back in Tenchi's room he and Ryoko had just finished their breakfast. Ryoko was gathering up the trays to return them to the kitchen. "I'll take these downstairs then I'm going to the on-sen to take a bath," she told him. "You want to join me there?" She smiled.

"Not this time," said Tenchi. "I'll use the bathroom here and then I'm going to go find Ayeka." He had lost his smile. "I'll use the time alone to collect my thoughts." He sighed heavily. "This isn't going to be easy. I hope you understand Ryoko." He had a pained expression.

Ryoko set down the trays, walked over to Tenchi, knelt down in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay," she said. "I do understand." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you Tenchi," she said immediately after the kiss.

He gave her a little smile. "I love you too my angel," he replied, lightly caressing her cheek, causing her to return a warm, loving smile. She then rose, grabbed the trays again and vanished.

Tenchi sighed and then rose as well. He went over to the dresser and then to his closet to get a fresh set of clothes and headed for the door. Opening it he looked into the hallway. Grateful that it was empty he headed towards the bathroom, closing his bedroom door behind him. When he reached the bathroom he felt fortunate that is wasn't occupied. He opened the door and went in, locking it behind him. After taking care of necessities he took his bath. He sat in the hot water, enjoying the feeling, trying to come up with what he was going to say to Ayeka. Nothing specific came to mind. Everything he thought of just sounded… bad. "Guess I'll just figure it out as I go," he finally conceded. He got out of the water and grabbed his towel drying himself off.

"This is going to be so damn hard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aeka was folding laundry, working on towels at the moment when Tenchi appeared. "Oh Lord Tenchi!" she said with a huge smile. It's nice to see you up and about."

"Thank you Aeka. I'm feeling much better now." He returned a friendly smile. "I did get the chills and had a fever last night but both seemed to have passed."

"I'm so relieved. I was afraid that you'd be laid up for days having to deal with Ryoko hounding you the whole time."

"It wasn't anything like that Aeka. She was very considerate."

"Hmm," she replied, unconvinced. "Then what was she doing to you when I entered your room? She had you pinned down on your bed… kissing you. I would hardly describe that as being considerate. Just the opposite."

"I think I can explain that," he said silently thanking her for the opening to initiate his conversation. "How about we go to my dad's study so we can sit and talk? Okay?" The study was close, with a couple of seats, and had a door for privacy… and was a spur of the moment choice on his part.

"Alright Lord Tenchi." she said smiling. She finished folding the towel in her hands and set it on the finished pile. Even with the smile, Aeka felt a slight unease at his suggestion of them talking privately, It seemed a bit… formal and quite unlike him.

Tenchi smiled and motioned for her to go ahead in the general direction of the study. As they approached the door, he noticed a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, caused not by anticipation as it had with Ryoko, but by pure dread. His smile faded a little.

Aeka was uneasy. She hadn't expected Tenchi to want to 'explain' Ryoko's actions. In past similar situations, he had dismissed them as part of Ryoko's nature, usually accompanied by an irritated shake of the head. This was different. He seemed as though he wanted to defend her actions. Her intuition, more strongly than ever, was warning her that something HAD changed… and that she was not going to be happy when it was revealed. She desperately hoped that it was wrong.

He slid the study door open allowing her entry, walked in behind her and slid it closed. Tenchi gestured to his father's reading chair for Aeka to sit, grabbing the desk chair for himself, sitting down a a few feet in front of her. She sat there with her hands together resting on her lap. He thought, for a moment he saw an unsure look in her amethyst eyes, but when he blinked, she was once again the model of calmness and propriety.

Tenchi began, "What you saw last night wasn't Ryoko forcing herself on me. It was caused by something I did." He paused briefly.

"What did you do?" she asked with a steady voice.

Swallowing hard but still looking into her eyes he replied, "I gave her back her gems last night. What you saw was her reaction when she realized what I'd done."

Aeka was stunned… stunned because she believed him. Knowing Ryoko as she did, she understood how she could have reacted like that. Tenchi had restored the parts of her being that she had been missing since her last battle with Yosho 700 years ago. Ryoko's reaction made perfect sense for her. But the bigger question was …

"Why did you do that?" She somehow maintained her controlled tone in asking her question.

"There were a couple of reasons," he stated. "I thought she deserved to have them back. Since I've known her, through everything she's done, she's more than earned the right to have them back." His smile disappeared and his face lost some of its color.

"More importantly it was my way to try to apologize… to make it up to her for having to wait…" He looked away for an instant then quickly looked back into her eyes. "… making her wait for me to be able to tell her how I really felt about her…"

With a herculean effort she asked her next question… a question in which she already knew the answer, but had to hear it from him. Her words were measured:

"What did you tell her, Lord Tenchi?"

Keeping firm eye contact with Aeka, so that there would be no doubt, he replied steadily, "I told Ryoko that I realized I was in love with her." He took a huge breath and let it out.

Aeka sat there, her expression unchanged, her posture unchanged, while the world disintegrated inside her. It took every bit of effort that she could muster to maintain her demeanor: She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to tear out her dead heart… but she said nothing for about 5 seconds.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi was taken back by her lack of a reaction. "I-I'm sorry Aeka… sorry for hurting you like this... for making you wait so long just to hear this." His eyes were full, his tears on the verge of escaping. "I never wanted to hurt either of you so I didn't say anything for so long... too long. Last night I finally faced it." He looked down. He could no longer hold her gaze.

"I don't expect you will and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but I hope you can forgive me someday."

After a few more seconds she rose gracefully from her seat. "If that is all, I must still tend to the laundry. If you'll excuse me, Lord Tenchi." She moved to the door.

Rising quickly he pleaded, "Please don't blame Ryoko for this! She hasn't done anything wrong."

She stopped at the door and, without turning, replied, "I don't blame Ryoko, Lord Tenchi. I don't blame her at all." She then left the study on her way back to the laundry.

He knew whom she blamed. And she was right. Tenchi had hurt her, perhaps irrevocably. Her lack of emotion made it that much more apparent. He didn't and never would feel shame or guilt for the way he felt about Ryoko, but he felt both more than ever for hurting Aeka, for making her feel the way he knew she must be feeling, despite her refusing to show it. He had deeply hurt someone he truly cared about, someone he loved as a close friend and family member. He had asked her for her forgiveness but he wondered if he would ever truly forgive himself.

He slowly sat back down, the tears that she refused to show streaming down his face as he stared at the floor.

* * *

Ryoko was soaking in the hot waters of the on-sen, recent events running through her head; Tenchi taking care of her while she was sick, his confession of his feelings for her, the return of her missing gems… their lovemaking. So many things had happened to her in the last 24 hours that led to her current feelings of joy, love, and contentment along with the renewed vision of a wonderful future together with Tenchi. There however was one dark spot on her bright new vista; Aeka.

She was worried about her former rival, worried for her. She could only imagine if the situation was reversed, how devastated she would have been to lose Tenchi. She shuddered at the thought even now. Aeka was going to go through hell and Ryoko wanted to spare her friend that pain.

Friend… she turned that word over in her mind. _Yeah we're friends,_ she admitted to herself. Even though they had been rivals, even to the point of literal combat over Tenchi, they had also grown closer. There were many times when they would both be sitting in here, drinking sake, talking about any number of things, the subject almost inevitably coming back to Tenchi and his long delayed decision. A great deal of both laughter and tears had been witnessed together in this place; in this their neutral ground, their sanctuary. Ryoko thought, _I imagine that is what it would have been like to have a sister._ She hoped somehow that it could continue. At the moment though that hope seemed doubtful.

Would Aeka leave and take Sasami with her? _Probably_ , she thought. _How could Aeka stay here and watch them together, constantly reminded of what she lost? Who the hell could do that?_ "Not me," she admitted aloud. She wouldn't have been able to stay had he chosen Aeka. She loved him too much to do that. It would have been agony; the slow death of her soul, a little piece dying each and every day. Instead she would have grabbed Rho-Ohki and headed out into space never looking back, never returning; running from the pain as quickly as she could. Nothing could have made her stay. She didn't know of anything that could possibly keep Aeka here either. It seemed hopeless.

Ryoko let out a heavy sigh, sat back in the water and closed her eyes. Then she had a thought.

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes Ryoko?"_

 _"You got a minute?"_

* * *

Aeka returned to the laundry and continued her previous task. She concentrated on folding each piece meticulously. She focused on each towel as she was folding them, insuring precision and uniformity in all. She blocked all other thoughts. Once she was done, she decided on her next action. She left the laundry heading toward the front door. There she traded her house slippers for her shoes, put on her coat and mittens, and left the house.

The day was bright and clear, the mid morning sun reflecting on the snow causing a glare. As she walked around the lake she thought of how Tenchi had looked, sitting in his father's desk chair, his face handsome but serious as he crushed her hopes and dreams with his kind words. She wasn't thinking on what he said but on his face, his big brown eyes and his body language during the conversation. She thought how he had been on the edge of his seat, leaning a bit towards her, his hands gripping his knees as he plunged his verbal dagger deep into her heart.

If there was one word to describe Aeka at this point, it would be 'numb.' She didn't notice the cold; she didn't see the sun's glaring reflection; she didn't show emotion. She didn't feel… anything. She was on autopilot; she just kept walking… and walking...

Eventually the snow covered ground gave way to uncovered stone steps which she followed up the long hill to the top, paying no heed to her progress. Then suddenly it seemed, she found herself stopped outside the door of the shrine office knocking on it.

She heard the word "Enter," as if it had come echoing from another dimension. She slid open the door, walked just inside of it, turned to close it, and turned again to face the source of the word; the Shinto priest kneeling at his table drinking his tea.

"Hello Ayeka. Would you care for some t…?" He never completed the invitation, the sentence cut off when he saw her face; her blank stare, her expressionless mouth, and her pallid skin. Absent were nearly all other signs of life save movement as she began to walk slowly towards him. He quickly and deftly rose to his feet just as she came upon him without pause, embracing him burying her face in his chest.

After his initial surprise, he looked down at her with concern, gently wrapping his arms about her. "Aeka, what is wrong?" he said delicately. She offered no verbal response. He did feel slight tremors coming from her; she had started to cry. He could see tears beginning to fall, heard her light sobs. All these quickly increased in intensity. Her sobs wracked her delicate frame. Her cries so forceful to cause her to continually shift between muffled wailing and open mouthed silence. He could feel her soul weeping. She was like this for minutes, unabated.

He waited to speak again until she had judged her calm enough to respond. "Aeka… little sister…what has happened?" he pleaded.

With a monumental effort she gave him a one word answer, "Tenchi…"

Worried for his grandson by her answer and her condition he asked, "Did something happen to Tenchi?" She quickly shook her head without removing it from his chest. Somewhat relieved he again focused on his distraught half sister. "Please, Aeka let me help you. Please tell me what is wrong."

Through her crying she said, "Yosho… brother." Then she looked up into his eyes, her face awash with tears; her expression conveying loss, heartbreak, and devastation all at once. "Tenchi… he…" she said her voice once again on the verge of collapse. "He's… in love with Ryoko!" She had just barely been able to say Ryoko's name when she again broke down; again lowering her face into his chest, again emitting heavy sobs and muffled cries.

Looking down upon her with understanding compassion, he held her close, slowly and gently stroking her violet hair. "Oh my sweet little Aeka," he said with a slight shake of his head, holding his heartbroken younger sister throughout her emotional torrent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, what did you want to talk about Ryoko? Washu had joined her in the onsen, sharing the sake she had brought with her.

"As if you didn't know," her daughter replied wryly with a raised eyebrow. "Knowing you, you've probably got everything recorded and cataloged by now… for 'scientific' purposes."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Washu replied innocently.

Ryoko rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Right."

After a moment a genuine smile appeared on the scientist. "I really very happy for you, little Ryoko," she said.

Ryoko returned the smile. "I know you are." She looked directly into her mother's eyes. "Thanks again for what you did with the 'quarantine' of Tenchi's room. It… well it really helped us." She took a sip of her sake.

"You two needed that time alone. You've gone through so much you deserve to find your happiness. And so does Tenchi." She sipped her drink. "I knew he would figure it out... eventually. You two should be together, nothing else makes sense, " She continued, adopting her most academic look, "from a purely scientific perspective of course."

"Of course," Ryoko responded with her best approximation of Washu's expression.

They both chuckled.

Washu then asked with tilted head, raised eyebrow, and a slight smirk, "So was it as good as you hoped it would be?"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed returning the smirk. Then a slightly dreamy look fell upon her face along with a warm smile. "Better." Her expression remained for a moment, then her narrow gaze returned with a slight grimace. "And that's all I'll ever say about it… ever! You got that… mom?"

Washu held up her hands in mock surrender and with a broad smile promised, "I got it... I got it."

Ryoko eyed her warily for a few seconds, then relaxed. After taking another sip, she asked with a quizzical look, "So where did you teleport her to?"

"Right here." Washu then raised her arm and held her hand flat a few inches over the water. "Well to be more precise right about here." The grin she gave was quite wicked.

Ryoko's eyes went wide. "You didn't." Then with a great chuckle she said, "I almost wished I had been here to see the look on her face." She shook her head. "Poor Aeka." After a moment though her smile disappeared and she looked down at the water. "Poor Aeka, "she muttered.

"It really bothers you about her doesn't it?" Washu surmised, displaying a concerned expression.

Ryoko slowly nodded. "I always thought that when I finally got Tenchi that I'd want to rub it in her face, to make her pay for daring to try to come between us. But I don't feel that way at all." She looked at Washu. "Tenchi's probably already talked to her." She took a big sip of her sake. "I know the hell Aeka's most likely going through right now; it's not hard for me to imagine now because I already have many, many times. Her whole world's been destroyed." She took another small sip. "Only a monster would throw that up to her right now. And I'm no monster."

"You and Aeka have been through so much together, Ryoko," Washu stated matter-of-factly. " You lived in the same house, fought beside one another, fought with one another over the same man. I've lost count of all the times you were both in here together just talking or getting drunk." She gave a quick smile. "You two have become very close through it all."

"Almost like sisters?" Ryoko offered.

"Exactly like sisters," Washu answered. "Two sisters, fighting over the same guy: What could be more competitive than that? What could be more emotionally trying than that? And do you know what happens when one of them gets the guy and the other doesn't?"

Ryoko looked up at her, slight confusion in her expression. "No."

Washu smiled benevolently. "They're still sisters."

Ryoko face returned a look of understanding and a smile. After some silence she spoke, "I… I don't wanna lose…" Her voice broke and she fought to regain her composure. She restarted, "I don't want her to leave, Washu."

"I know Ryoko, but you understand that's going to be what she thinks is her only option, at least immediately," her scientist mother offered. "The fight or flight response is a natural psychological reaction humans feel when we perceive a potentially harmful situation. It's instinctive. It's hard wired into our nature. We want to avoid being hurt or in her case being hurt more. She can't fight you over it any more, it won't do her any good, not that it ever could it seems. So the only thing left to her, she feels, is to run away, naturally taking her little sister along with her."

"And that's exactly what I don't want her to do. I know I'm being selfish," she admitted, "but I don't want either of them to go. It just wouldn't feel right around here without them. I wouldn't feel right."

"Yeah it's kind of selfish, but it's understandable too," Washu offered. "We never want to lose those we care about and I know you care about them both very much. We all do. But you've got to give Aeka time to settle down after this. She's going to have to be able to figure out what she really wants to do. You are the last person she wants to see right now, especially if you're around Tenchi. If you want even a chance to change her mind you are going to have to control YOUR natural tendencies when you are with him out in public. Even if you mean nothing against her the quickest way to get her to leave right now is you glomping all over him the first chance you get. I know it will be hard for you but you know I'm right don't you?

"Yeah, I do," Ryoko conceded. "I'll behave. Trust me."

"And you are going to have to be patient," her mother instructed. "Lacking options she isn't going anywhere for a while as she'll first have to contact Jurai for a transport. Give her a day or two at least. But then you're going to have to talk to her. If anyone can change her mind, it will be you."

"Me?" Ryoko inquired. "Wouldn't someone else have a much better chance of doing that? Maybe Yosho or you, or maybe even Tenchi?"

Washu shook her head. "I'm sure she'll talk to Yosho about it and he is a great listener, but he'll ultimately leave the decision up to her. That's his nature. With me she knows I'm your mother and she knows whose side I've been on in all of this. The 'quarantine' incident certainly won't help either. In the final analysis she simply won't trust my motives. I can't really blame her for that as, well, honestly, it's deserved." She shrugged. "Unlikely as you may think it is, given sufficient time, you may have the best chance at convincing her not to leave."

"So why not Tenchi?" Ryoko still looked unconvinced.

"Because Tenchi just broke her heart." Washu answered bluntly. "She doesn't have his potential love as a reason to remain anymore and the last thing she needs to hear from him is how he wants her to stay anyway. She's not ready to accept him seeing her as just a member of the 'family' right now. And she won't trust his feelings… not for a while."

Ryoko nodded in agreement.

But you on the other hand…" Washu continued, "Strange as it may seem, because of the way you've always been, she probably trusts you the most when it comes to someone revealing their true motivations. You've said so yourself repeatedly, you call 'em as you see 'em. No one has ever had any reason to doubt that about you. You've also always been sincere when declaring your feelings for Tenchi because we all know that admitting to them has always been hard for you, although less so since Zero." Ryoko's lips pursed at this but Washu continued. "So whenever you spoke about your feelings she knew you're being genuine, because you always were with everything else."

Ryoko expression acknowledged her point.

"That's the edge you have over us in attempting to convince Aeka to stay. She'll believe you… eventually." Then Washu warned, "But know when you talk with her you're going to have to be very, very patient. She's going to reject you out of hand. She'll probably even be angry and want to take it out on you because, frankly, she won't be able to take it out on anyone else. And that's exactly what you'll need to let her do."

Ryoko groaned heavily, leaning her head against the edge of the bath, and closing her eyes. After a few seconds she raised her head, opening her eyes to again look back at her mother.

Washu continued, "You're going to have to be a convenient target I'm afraid. She'll need to get it out of her system if she's going to be approachable. You'll have to take it long enough for her to realize it's pointless to fight against both your sincerity and your determination. Your perseverance will be the only thing that can break down her wall and let you in long enough to talk with her."

"So basically you're saying that I'm going to have to be her punching bag until she gets tired of throwing punches, " Ryoko grumbled.

"Yeah basically, "Washu conceded. "Of course in this case it more like being pummeled by repeated energy blasts until she runs out of power. And you can't fight back. If you do you'll defeat the whole purpose of trying to get her to lower her 'barriers'. You'd just make her all the more defensive and resolute."

"Terrific," Ryoko replied thick with sarcasm. "So I'm going to end up looking like I was run over by several trains while Aeka gets away with not so much as a scratch. That figures." She laughed humorously. "I know I'll heal but ouch. I guess I'll find out if I'm tough enough to take the hits without retaliating."

Washu, looked straight into her daughters golden eyes without saying a word. Then when she knew she had her full attention, she spoke softly, directly from her heart. "Ryoko, when it comes to strength, of any kind, I'd put my money on you every damn time."

Ryoko stared back into her mother's emerald eyes, her own eyes filling with emotion. "Thanks, mom." She finally said quietly. "Thanks… for everything."

"You're welcome little Ryoko." She brushed something from her eye, a slightly embarrassed smile appearing on her face. "We'd better get out of here before our skins are totally wrinkled."

"Yeah," Ryoko acknowledged as they both started to rise from the water. "I need to go find Tenchi and see how things went with his talk with Aeka. Knowing him, as I do, he's probably all messed up about it."

"Take it easy with him." Washu advised. "He's never had to knowingly break someone's heart before."

"Well he's done it enough to me without knowing," she admitted begrudgingly. "But I forgave him every time because he didn't know." A resigned smile appeared. "What else could I do? I loved him."

Washu returned a discerning smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Ryoko vowed.

It was quiet in the shrine's office. Aeka had finally let go of her older half-brother and now sat opposite from him at the small office table, head down, her hands crossed on her lap, a cup of tea untouched in front of her. Yosho was taking occasional sips from his cup, waiting patiently for her to speak. They sat there in the quiet long enough for Yosho to be working on his third cup.

"I'm cursed," Aeka finally said, with full conviction.

"Cursed?"

She nodded. "I'm cursed to fall in love with men who don't love me back."

Yosho was stung by this. Along with Tenchi, she was obviously referring to him as he had chased after Ryoko seven centuries prior in order to avoid the throne and all that came with it, including marrying her. He sighed. "Aeka you know why I never returned. I did not want to rule."

"You didn't want me, you mean," giving him her interpretation of his statement. "Am I so unworthy that no one will love me? What have I done to deserve this fate?"

He saw her sorrow being replaced by self-pity and anger. He spoke delicately. "I have always cared for you, as a brother loves his sister. I always will. But it was never our fate to marry."

"Our mothers believed it was," she offered looking up at him.

Yosho shrugged and said, "They were wrong. But this is all in the past and has no bearing on the present or the future. I thought that you had let that go."

"I have." Aeka admitted. "I was just making the point that it happened again, this time with Tenchi. He could have loved me but he loves her instead. How could he choose her over me? What makes her the better choice?"

"It is not a matter of choice," Yosho said plainly. "It is a matter of the heart. Love is not something you can turn on or off. It is or it is not. One can choose who they want to be with, that is true, but they cannot choose who to love. Would you want him to choose you knowing he was in love with Ryoko and most likely would always be so? Would you really want him like that?"

Aeka imagined the scenario; Tenchi choosing to be with her because she was the 'better' choice. They would marry and then most likely travel to Jurai where he would take his place in court and eventually become king. They would rule together and raise their beautiful children together. And she would know that every time he took her in his arms he would be thinking of a certain cyan haired pirate. She shuddered at the thought.

"No, I would not want him like that," she declared. "That would be even worse than it is now."

"You are wise little sister." Yosho spoke affectionately. "I know that you will one day find the happiness you seek. You are a bright, beautiful, generous and caring person. Someday the right man's heart will succumb to all you wonderful qualities as your heart succumbs to his. Of this I have no doubt." His smile was warm and genuine. "You are still very young in the scheme of things and there will be plenty of time for you to find your destiny."

"Yosho, I know that you are trying to help but I am far from ready to entertain such things. My heart hurts too much and I don't want to think of the future when the present is so horrible." She was again almost on the verge of tears. She stood up and moved towards the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Yosho asked her gently.

"I have to speak with Sasami," she informed him, "and let her know that we will probably be returning to Jurai soon. I'm sure she will need time to prepare her farewells. I'm sorry to have to take her away as I know she loves it here, but I can't leave without her."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he questioned her.

"I honestly don't think I could endure being here, seeing them together," Aeka confessed, turning her face to him, exhibiting a few tears in her lashes. "I don't know how anyone could."

She again faced the door, opened it and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Yosho sighed again emitting a '"hmmmm..." He then took a slow sip of his tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryoko floated back to the house accompanied by Washu on foot. After they entered, they separated; the scientist opening the closet door on her way back to her lab and Ryoko off in search of Tenchi. Thankful for Aeka's apparent absence, she quickly found him in his room, sitting on his bed, his head down; his shoulders slumped.

"Tenchi?" she asked gently.

"Hey," he replied, his voice barely audible.

Her heart went out to her love. She hadn't seen him this dejected since the day his mother passed away when he ran to the cave for solace all those years ago. She could do very little for him then, unable to speak with him or even to touch him. This time however was different.

She immediately vanished and reappeared next to him sitting on the bed. She turned and put both arms gently around his shoulders. He responded by leaning into her and she guided his head to her shoulder, slowly stroking the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her torso. She felt him sob a few times, but there were no tears.

He then took in a huge breath, held it, and released it unevenly. He did this again and again, with each exhale becoming steadier. She knew he was trying to regain control of his emotions and was making good progress, his breathing returning to normal.

He raised his head, leaning up, but still embracing her and said, "Thank you, Ryoko."

She smiled at him. "You don't have to thank me, my Tenchi. It's what I do; I take care of you."

He returned the smile. "I know," he admitted. It's one of the many reasons I love you. But I still wanted to thank you, just the same."

He warmed her heart, saying the right thing to her without him even realizing it. She simply replied, "You're welcome," and gave him a sweet kiss, which he returned in kind.

Tenchi sat up and took her hand as she released him, his smile fading. "As you can probably tell, my talk with Aeka didn't go so well."

"Well you knew she would be emotional," Ryoko assumed. "She's always had that temper."

Tenchi shook his head. "No that's just it. She didn't do anything. She didn't cry, didn't yell, didn't blow anything up... She just sat there with a serious look on her face, hardly saying a word." He then went into the specifics of the conversation, giving Ryoko the details, from the time they sat down in the study until Aeka's departure.

Wide eyed she remarked, "Wow… I didn't see that coming."

"She hates me now," he surmised. "She blames me and she's right. I made it that much worse by taking too damn long to say something." He let out a huge sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are," Ryoko agreed with a wry smile. "But you're my idiot and I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me either," Tenchi said, returning the smile. "What am I going to do Ryoko? How can I make this right?"

She took his hand in both of hers. "I don't think you can Tenchi. You're right. You're not her favorite person right now and I doubt if she would listen to a word you'd say."

"But if nothing changes I know she's going to leave and take Sasami with her back to Jurai," he worried.

"I know. That's why I'm going to talk to her before that happens."

"You're going to talk to her?" Tenchi asked incredulously. "You think that's a good idea?"

She nodded. "I talked with Washu… mom about it and she thinks I have the best chance of getting through to her. And before you say anything she already knows about us Tenchi."

"She does?" he asked her, with a surprised look. Then his expression changed to one of horror and his cheeks reddened. "Does she also know that we...?"

Ryoko didn't reply with anything except a resigned look and pursed lips. Seeing her reaction to his question confirmed his suspicions. His horror gradually disappeared however, to be replaced by severe annoyance.

"When this is all over, you and I are going to have a long discussion with her on the meaning of privacy," he declared firmly. She nodded.

" _Won't that be fun?"_ Ryoko heard through her link.

" _Shove it Washu,"_ she shot back.

" _What happened to 'mom' ?"_

" _Listen to me. If you don't turn everything off, right now, and leave us alone, I'm gonna come down there and personally 'redecorate' your lab. You got that… MOM?!"_

" _So touchy,"_ Washu chuckled in her head. " _Fine… have it your way."_ After a moment Ryoko heard, " _There, everything's off. Promise. Happy now?"_

" _Make sure it stays that way…"_ At that point Ryoko blocked their link.

She focused back on Tenchi. "Sorry. I was just rudely interrupted and had to take care of it."

"I'm not surprised," he said shaking his head.

"I did get her to promise to stop eavesdropping, at least for now anyway," she informed him. "We'll still need to talk to her later though. She'll listen to you more than she would me." She smiled warmly at him. "You kind of have that effect on all the females in this house."

"I'll never understand why," Tenchi confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"There you go looking all clueless and cute again," she quipped bearing her mischievous grin.

"Stop it," he ordered her slightly laughing. "Now's not the time for that," he said with mock sincerity.

Ryoko nodded with a smirk. "You're right. Sorry."

"Seriously though, back to what we were talking about." Tenchi directed her to their previous topic of conversation. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to talk to Aeka? Wouldn't she be pretty upset with you too?"

"She's probably quite pissed at me right now, to be honest," she admitted. "I intend to piss her off even more."

"Couldn't that be rather… dangerous?" he asked with deep concern.

"I've never worried about that before, but because of you I'm even more confident dealing with a royally ticked-off princess." She released his hand and held out her arms, palms up, raising her chin, displaying her three gems. "I haven't felt this strong… ever. Even stronger than when I attacked Jurai. I think this is the way I was always supposed to feel; powerful… just without all that psychotic shit that rotting bastard Kagato put into my head. So I think it's pretty safe for me to talk to her, especially since I won't be attacking, just defending until she gets tired. She'll be able to release it all on me, and then she'll be open to listen… at least that's the idea." She smirked.

"I don't like it, not one bit." He held her hand between both of his. "Letting her hit you over and over. It still sounds very risky."

"Hey I'm not all that crazy about the idea myself, but I don't know any other way I can reach her," Ryoko confessed. "Subtle ain't gonna cut it this time."

"Even so you be careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." He looked into her amber eyes, deep concern along with a touch of fear apparent in his dark brown eyes.

She saw his look and reassured him, "Don't worry my Tenchi. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm too selfish for that. Now that I have you I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you. Not now. Not ever!" She was the picture of total determination. "But I don't want to lose Aeka or Sasami either. I'm selfish and I don't know how to give up."

Tenchi smiled proudly at her.

"I won't try to talk to her for a while. It'll give her a chance to maybe figure things out on her own. But if she contacts Jurai the clock will be ticking and I'll only have a few days or so after that. Then we'll have to have 'our little talk' whether she's willing or not."

"How will you know when she contacts Jurai?' he asked.

"Washu," Ryoko answered. "Her lab's the only place Aeka can go to call them. I doubt if she's gonna ask me to borrow Ryo-Ohki," she said laden with sarcasm. "So calling Jurai through mom is the only way left to her."

"Washu again,"Tenchi noted. "She always appears to be involved in everything going on here." He shook his head and then looked at Ryoko. "It seems you keep changing how you refer to her; sometimes it's 'mom' other times by her name. How come?"

"It depends on how ticked at her I am at the time," she confessed freely. "She really knows how to push my buttons." After a thought her face brightened. "Look at it this way; if Aeka does blast me to kingdom come, at least I won't have to deal with Washu anymore." Her grin was nearly as wide as her face. "See? There is a silver lining to every dark cloud."

Tenchi just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Aeka had been slowly walking back to the house when ahead of her she had seen Ryoko and Washu apparently returning from the onsen. Although she knew that she would have to require the services of the scientist in order to contact Jurai, she was in no mood to face her space pirate daughter. She had told Tenchi that she had not blamed Ryoko for her current predicament, but that had been in the moments after he had broken her heart. Now she felt differently focusing more on her former rival as the cause for all her pain and suffering.

"Without you he would have seen that I was the one he was destined to be with," voicing her thoughts. "He would have loved me. I could have made him happy. Now he's destined for heartache with you. How could he have any other future with you in it? How could you possible make him happy save in the basest way? You don't deserve him, you never have and there's nothing that could ever make you worthy of his love. You will be his ruin."

She had worked her furor up to the point of almost giving into the idea of storming into the house to find the demon woman, drag her outside and thrash her to within an inch of her life. Slowly, however, her rage began to dissipate. She took repetitive deep breaths, her heart rate decreasing with every exhale.

When she had regained her composure she spoke again. "No. I won't resort to acting like the creature you are. I'm better than that. If he's deluded enough to want you it's not my place to correct his misjudgment. He deserves what's in store for him. I…we just won't be here to witness it."

After a period she believed long enough to avoid contact with 'that woman,' she entered the house, changed into her slippers and made her way to the kitchen. She knew that Sasami would be there making lunch for everyone, as she always did at this time. She indeed found her sister, happily busy with the preparation of the meal, Ryo-Ohki half asleep atop her head.

"Sasami, I need to speak with you." Her tone was serious, but it apparently had escaped her sister's notice.

"Okay, what is it Aeka?" she asked, continuing with her preparation, specifically cutting vegetables.

"Sasami I need your full attention for this, it's important," she informed her sibling.

"Is it an emergency? Or is it something that can wait until after lunch?" inquired the younger princess, her face portraying a slight annoyance at the interruption. Ryo-Ohki's head rose as well, observing the elder sister.

Aeka saw the look in her sister's eyes and sighed. "No, it can wait I suppose." She relented, "There's no immediacy to it. We can speak later"

"Good. I really do want to hear what you have to say Aeka. This way, later, I can give you my full attention without any distraction." She gave her older sister an appreciative smile.

"That will be fine as I need to speak with Miss Washu anyway so I'll attend to that instead," she offered and began to turn away.

"Why do you need to speak with Washu?" Sasami inquired, her curiosity now piqued.

"We speak about that as well," Aeka replied cryptically as she walked away without turning, causing her little sister to watch her as she left the room.

"What's that all about?" Sasami wondered aloud.

Ryo-Ohki responded with an equally perplexed "Meyow."

Sasami returned to her previous task, her mood not quite as cheerful as it had been before.

Aeka headed towards the closet door that would take her to Washu's lab in subspace. It wasn't locked and she proceeded straight through. She emerged from the door, triggering the crab shaped door bell. Washu was sitting in front of her across the way, facing opposite, entering commands into her translucent keyboard.

As Aeka approached the scientist spoke; "Hello Princess. Something I can do for ya?"

The princess grimaced. _How does she always know?_ she thought. S _he probably even knows why I've come, no doubt._

"I'm here for a couple of reasons, Miss Washu," she informed her. "First I want to visit with Ryo-Oh and see how she's doing. Then I wish to speak with you. I have a request to make."

"Fine by me," she answered. "I'm not going anywhere for a while at least. Come talk to me whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Miss Washu." Aeka then turned away toward where Ryo-Oh was planted. She pickup up a small watering can on her way and filled it with pure clean water. She approached Ryo-Oh, still very much a sapling. The young tree greeted her with a display of light, Aeka feeling her happiness as she neared. She knelt in front of her tree.

"Hello to you Ryo-Oh." She said with a smile. "It's always good to see you. Here you go." Aeka sprinkled the tree with pure, fresh water from the can, feeling her companion's appreciation by the gesture. Normally the young tree's needs were automatically supplied by the planter where she rested, but it was always a treat for her when Aeka appeared. "There now," Aeka said, setting down the can and sitting on her legs besides Ryo-Oh.

Aeka's smile faded. "I wanted to tell you that Sasami and I will, most likely, be returning to Jurai soon. Things have… happened here that have caused the need for us to return… home." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I wanted to reassure you that once we settle back there I will arrange to have you return as well. It might take some time but I will insure that our separation is as short as possible."

The tree responded with a more subdued light pattern than before. Aeka felt her immature tree reach out to her telepathically, apparently only able to clearly send a single word, " _Why?"_

Somewhat surprised at receiving such a message from her companion, she replied sadly, "Things have not worked out here as I had hoped and I feel the need to depart with Sasami."

" _Tenchi."_ It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes Tenchi. He's in love with another."

" _Ryoko."_ Another statement.

Despite herself Aeka responded with a sad smile. "For someone so young you are very knowledgeable. I can't remain here and be witness to that. It would be too much to bear"

" _Sorry."_

"Thank you for that," Aeka said appreciatively. "I no longer have any reason to stay here and so Sasami and I must leave, returning to Jurai."

" _Incorrect,"_ was the unexpected reply.

Aeka eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her tree, clearly surprised at the response. "Why would you say that? What reason could there possibly be to stay here now?"

" _Family."_

Not understanding Aeka offered, "But that's why we would be returning to Jurai, to be back with our family; mother, father, Lady Funaho…"

" _No."_ was the single word reply, followed by two more words in quick succession; " _Family"_ and then " _Here."_

Aeka was taken aback, speechless. She couldn't offer a reply. She simply rose and left, heading back towards Washu.

She found Washu still at her desk, busy with whatever she was doing. "So Princess, did you have a nice visit with Ryo-Oh?"

A thought formed in Aeka's head. "Miss Washu, have you been… interacting with Ryo-Oh? Did you say anything to her?"

"Me?" asked the adolescent appearing scientist. "I hardly ever talk to plants. I find the conversations all rather one sided." She grinned. "Why do you ask?"

A troubled look came upon the princess' face. "We had a conversation, though limited, it was rather… disconcerting."

"She is rather young, but stems from very old and wise roots. Perhaps she didn't like what you had to say," she offered. Aeka showed surprise.

"She cares about you a great deal," Washu continued, 'and knows you better than anyone else I suspect, perhaps even better than you know yourself. I'm positive that she doesn't want you to make bad choices, choices that might seem right currently but in the long run may cause permanent harm, both to you and to those you care about."

Realization hit the princess. "You know…' she began. "You know what I'm going to ask you then don't you?"

"Yes I know," Washu admitted. "I think that you're making a huge mistake though, for both you and Sasami."

The princess was adamant. "So will you help me get in touch with Jurai so that I can arrange transportation or not?" She glared at Washu, fully expecting her to turn her down, to force her to stay.

"Oh I'll help you, don't worry about that," said the petite scientist." It's your decision after all, even if I think it's the wrong one I won't stand in your way."

"Good then," Aeka said after Washu's offer. "You will be helping your daughter too; without me they'll be no one to get in their way, no one to 'rain on their parade' as it were."

Washu floated closer to Aeka, her computer disappearing and looked directly into her eyes. "I won't be doing this because it'll help Ryoko. It won't. You're not in the way as there's no longer a rivalry. You know Tenchi's feelings. I'm sure he made them quite clear. And as for 'raining on their parade', it'll take some time for everyone to adjust to things, yourself included. I truly believe you would too, if you but tried. I think you'd find it to be in your best interest to stay."

Aeka's glare had intensified, having heard little else other than Washu referring to Ryoko. "Obviously your concern centers on your daughter, which is of course, natural, but apparently leaves little room for anyone else."

With her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side, Washu replied, "Of course my main concern is for Ryoko and her welfare. After all she's gone through she deserves this chance at happiness…and so does he. But just because she's my primary concern does not mean I don't care for each and every member of this household, from Lord Katsuhito to the rest, including you and your sister. I'd miss you both terribly if you were to leave," she admitted, "but as I said before I'll not stop you."

Her computer reappeared and she typed a few commands. "I currently have several system intensive computations running that make contacting Jurai, at the moment, rather dubious. However they should soon finish and communications should be back up early this evening. It'll be at your disposal after dinner. Will that suffice?"

"It will have to do I suppose. Thank you," she said stiffly. She turned and quickly exited through the door.

Washu sighed. She then tried to reach Ryoko through their link still finding it blocked. _Impossible girl_ , she thought with another sigh. Then she went to her tried and true back up plan. _"Ryo-Ohki?"_

" _Yes mother?"_ Ryo-Ohki replied groggily. Washu could tell that she had been dozing.

Washu smiled, _"Be a dear and contact Ryoko for me please. Tell your sister that I have some urgent information for her… about Aeka."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tenchi and Ryoko had left his room soon after she had 'talked' to Washu through their link, learning of Aeka's impending contact with Jurai later that evening. Finishing the conversation with her mother, Ryoko relayed the information to Tenchi. After some discussion he suggested that Ryoko wait until tomorrow morning to speak with the princess, giving her time to 'sleep on it' before she confronted her. Ryoko agreed. As it was close to lunch time they had decided to go downstairs.

Tenchi descended the stairs with Ryoko floating closely behind them. They saw Mihoshi sitting on the couch fully engrossed in the melodrama of one of her soaps. As they turned toward the dining table they saw Aeka sitting there, looking down. She was not however, sitting in her customary place next to Tenchi's but was occupying the far corner position, next to Sasami's place at the table. Her head slowly came up at their arrival. With her face betraying no emotion, she stared at them briefly; first one and then the other. She then slowly looked back down at the table through half closed eyelids.

Having been stopped at the foot of the stairs by the princess' look, they quickly glanced at each other. After a moment they started moving again, slowly approaching the table. As Tenchi was about to speak, the kitchen door opened and Sasami exited carrying a large covered pot of Miso soup, announcing, "Lunch is ready."

She then noticed Tenchi and Ryoko. "Oh Tenchi, are you eating lunch with us today?" She smiled. "You must be feeling better."

Tenchi returned a smile of his own: "Yes I am Sasami. So much that I thought I'd join you all." He sat down at his normal place at the table.

"I'm glad," she beamed. She saw Washu emerging from the closet door, and when turning to set down the pot, saw Lord Katsuhito enter from the front hallway. "Looks like everyone's here." As she placed the pot in the center of the table, next to the rest of the food, she called out, "Mihoshi? Luunnch!"

"Okaay," the bubbly detective nearly sang in response, getting up from the couch and turning off the TV.

When Sasami had straightened up after setting down the soup pot, she looked down at the table with a slightly confused expression. Aeka's place setting had been moved from its normal spot next to Tenchi's to its new spot where her sister now sat. As everyone else was sitting down she asked, "Aeka?"

Her sister looked up at her with a slight smile, "I thought it would be nice to sit next to you for a change," she said with genuine affection. "Is that okay with you?"

Sasami said, "Well sure…" she said as she sat next to her sister. Then she added, slightly bewildered, "But it's just that you always sit next to Tenchi…"

"Not today," her sister said shortly. A measure of discomfort was felt at the table.

The quiet spawned by Aeka's response hung there as they proceeded with the meal. It was eventually interrupted by Mihoshi, displaying a puzzled look. She asked Aeka, "So you're not going to sit next to Tenchi now?"

"No, I am not," Aeka replied, sipping another spoonful of her soup.

"Oh," she mumbled. Then her face lit up and with a huge hopeful smile turned toward Tenchi and asked, "Then can I sit in her old spot?"

The glare she received from Ryoko promised pain. Never… ending… pain.

A wide eyed Mihoshi recognized the look and gulped. She murmured, "Never mind," and quickly focused on her food.

Again silence settled upon the table. This time it was broken by Tenchi's grandfather. "Ryoko, I see that you are now wearing all three of your gems," he stated.

Ryoko looked across the table at him warily. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

He smiled at her in response; "By no means. You have more than earned the right to wear them. I am truly glad to see that Tenchi has seen fit to finally return them to you."

Genuinely moved by his kind words, Ryoko smiled. "Thanks Yosho. I-I really appreciate that."

"You deserve no less." As they all returned to their meal, he looked down at Washu who was sitting next to him, herself giving him a curious look along with a subtle smile.

Suddenly Washu's eyes went wide with comprehension and she was about to comment when she saw his countenance become serious, giving her a little head shake. She returned a pained expression on her face and again nearly spoke when she recognized an emotive plea for silence in his wizened eyes. She relented, nodding and he again smiled at her, this time in gratitude. She was saddened by the exchange but silently vowed to keep his secret, her respect for him insuring it. _We two will speak of this later though,_ she promised him, in her thoughts.

"Perhaps, Lord Tenchi, you would like to tell everyone why you have chosen now to return the gems to Ryoko when you never did before," Aeka offered, then turning her head to face him. "I'm sure that they are all curious as to why now, you would do this."

"Aeka..?" the little princess questioned, almost embarrassed by her sisters comments.

Her sister looked down at her and asked, "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

Sasami replied hesitantly, still wearing a troubled expression, "Yeah I guess…"

Aeka looked up at the rest of those at the table save for Tenchi and Ryoko. "Wouldn't you all like to know?" At that she turned toward the couple. Now however, her eyes finally betrayed her, as they saw anger and hurt behind them, her composure beginning to crumble.

"Aeka."

"What?" she said icily, turning to the speaker.

Yosho cleared his throat and attempted to calm the young woman. "Perhaps you would like to take this time as an opportunity to personally reflect on your feelings and the best way to resolve them serenely."

"Serenely?" she said sarcastically, her voice thick with emotion. "You want me be to be serene… NOW?" She was almost yelling her words. "How do you expect anyone to be _serene_ at a time like this? How could anyone be that way after having their still beating heart practically ripped from their chest by the very same person who they… thought..." She stopped herself. She faced forward, her eyes closed obviously fighting for control of her emotions. After a couple of calming deep breaths she rose from table and left, disappearing quickly up the stairs.

Sasami had been quietly crying during her sister's tirade and looked at Tenchi. "I don't understand," she sobbed, then rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "What's happened? Why's she so upset that Ryoko has her gems back?"

Tenchi looked upon the little princess with sad eyes and replied somberly. "It's because of why I gave them back to her Sasami." He took a breath. "You see I wanted to show Ryoko how much I trusted her now… how I felt about her." He put out his hand to Ryoko who gently smiled and took it in hers. They both looked at Sasami in hope.

Seeing this, the surprised little princess asked, "Are you guys together now?"

Tenchi lightly smiled while Ryoko replied, "Yes, Sasami. We are."

Understanding was coming to her, "And you already told Aeka, didn't you?" she asked Tenchi with neither accusation nor malice.

"Yes, I did, earlier today. In private," said Tenchi.

"That's why she's like this then," Sasami commented looking down at the table. Soon a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I've seen her upset before, but she's never…" she trailed off. "Poor Aeka," she finally said as another tear fell.

Sasami got up from her seat saying wiping her eyes, "Excuse me but I think I need to be with my sister right now. She moved towards the stairs, but stopped next to the couple looking at them with a sad smile. "Tenchi…Ryoko… I want you guys to know I really am happy for you… It's just that…" She hesitated.

"We understand Sasami," Tenchi told her. "Thank you."

"It's okay, kiddo," added Ryoko. "She needs you now. Go on up there," she urged.

She nodded and then quickly climbed the stairs, following her sister.

Once again silence fell upon the table, no one eating save Mihoshi. The expressions on both Tenchi and Ryoko had turned sad, but they remained handing hands, their fingers interlocked.

Lord Katsuhito viewing them, commented, "This could not have been avoided I'm afraid. There were too many strong emotions at work." Now looking directly in Tenchi's eyes he said, "Punishing yourself with regret for what was inevitable may be mistaken, at first, as being noble, but it is hardly helpful." Then motioning to Ryoko with his eyes, continued, "And could inevitably be permanently destructive." He held his gaze until he saw understanding in the eyes of his grandson, who then respectfully smiled and confirmed with a single nod. Smiling back he then noticed Ryoko, giving him a warm smile. When she saw him look her way she mouthed the unspoken words 'thank you' to him. His kind eyes acknowledged her gratitude.

Soon the mood turned more normal, as it's defined in the unusual Masaki household. They were nearing the end of the meal when, at last, Mihoshi spoke, "So I guess you guys will be dating then huh?"

Tenchi and Ryoko glanced at each other, smiling. Tenchi turned to Mihoshi answering her, "Yes, we will."

Mihoshi smiled. "That'll be so nice; you guys going places, doing things together, and getting closer the whole time. It's so romantic," she said dreamily.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko smiled as well, picturing it in their heads. Tenchi took another bite of his food and Ryoko picked up her bowl of rice.

"So when's the wedding? Mihoshi asked innocently.

Ryoko's bowl exploded in a shower or rice and ceramic after it fell from the former space pirate's hands to the floor, a look of shock upon her face, while Tenchi was choking on his last bite of food. Ryoko quickly recovered and frantically began to slap the back of her beloved, who had turned a lovely shade of blue and whose eyes were bulging out, in an attempt to help him expel the offending mouthful. After repeated blows they were finally successful. Across the table Yosho had raised a disbelieving eyebrow to the detective while Washu had collapsed into the classic face palm position.

"Was it something I said?" inquired the clueless blonde.

* * *

Sasami came up to the door of her bedroom and was about to knock when she heard the sound of crying inside, causing her to pause. Now she was unsure if she should go in or not. Would Aeka want her there or would she rather be alone? Her sister's crying made her heart ache. "Ryoko was right,' she thought. 'She needs me.' With that she knocked on the door lightly three times and said, "Aeka, it's me. Can I come in?"

She heard the crying stop. For a moment there was silence. Then she heard, "Are you alone, Sasami?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm alone." Soon the door opened revealing her sister holding a very tear stained handkerchief, her eyes still very much showing the source of those tears. Aeka looked to either side of Sasami, confirming her sister's statement, then moved away allowing her passage. Sasami entered the room, sliding the door closed behind her. Aeka had moved to the other side of the room, standing in front of the window, looking upon the snow covered lake, her back to her sister.

After a pause Aeka spoke. "I'm sorry for my behavior at the table before. I-I don't know what came over me," she lied, looking down at her hands.

"Tenchi told me what happened," she informed her sister as gently as she could. "I'm sorry,  
Aeka." She walked up behind her sister. She looked up with tears in her eyes for her hurting older sibling. Aeka turned and when she saw Sasami's face she knelt down. The sisters embraced, shedding tears together.

In time Aeka delicately pulled away for Sasami with a sad smile. "No need for you to cry little sister. That's for me alone."

"If you're sad then I'm sad too," the younger sister offered.

Aeka continued to smile at her. "You are such a dear, sweet girl," she said of Sasami. "I could never ask for a better sister. I can always count on you, no matter what."

"I'll always be there for you Aeka, just like you've always been there for me." Her smile had returned at the improvement of her sister's mood.

"Yes we must always stick together. Family is most important," Aeka proclaimed. "That's what I was talking about when I mentioned I needed to speak to you earlier."

"You wanted to talk to me about the family?" Sasami asked curiously. "What did you want to say?"

Though not as sure of herself as she had been due to her encounters with Ryo-Oh and Washu and now seeing her sister's expectant face, she nonetheless forged ahead with her original idea; "I think it's time we returned to Jurai, to once again be with our parents. I feel it's time we go back home."

The little princess' face showed confusion. "But Aeka, this is our home. This is our family too."

Aeka's smile lessened. "No, this is… has been… temporary. Jurai is our true home," she said. "And that's where our real family is as well."

Sasami stepped back from her sister; her smile had vanished. "But Yosho is our brother and he's here…so is Tenchi. And as for the rest…well…" She looked directly into her sister's eyes. "I love them all just as much as anyone else. They're our family too," she pleaded.

Aeka took in a calming breath before replying. "I know that you've been happy here. I was too until this happened. I do care about the people here as well. But things have changed."

"How have they changed other than you getting your feelings hurt?" This stunned the older princess; she had not been expecting to have to defend her position with her little sister.

Sasami continued, "Has anyone treated you badly since you found out? Did Tenchi say anything mean to you? Did he tell you he wanted us to leave now that he told you about his feelings for Ryoko?"

"Well… no," was Aeka's weak response. "It wasn't like that. He would never say anything like that," she admitted.

"So why do we have to leave?" Sasami practically begged her sister for a valid reason.

Aeka was adamant. "You're too young to understand what's really going on, to know why I can't possibly stay here now," she said dismissing her sister's heartfelt entreaty.

Sasami's mood had changed. "I understand a lot more than you give me credit for thanks to Tsunami," she revealed. "I understand that because Tenchi told you that he loves Ryoko you want to run away back to Jurai, taking me with you, when you know I don't want to go. And before this neither did you," she reminded her sister. "When father made Tenchi fight all those suitors so that you could stay here, you were as happy as I was that they all lost, and we could stay here."

"Yes, because of Tenchi!" Aeka declared. "I still thought that he and I could have a chance, because he stood up to them for me. You really don't understand do you?"

"I understand enough," she said as she moved away to the door, sliding it open. "I understand now that you're being selfish. Because you were hurt by what he said you're only thinking about yourself now. You really don't care how anyone else would feel about us leaving, not even me." Her head hung low against her chest.

"Sasami…" she uttered, not believing what she was hearing from her little sister.

"I never thought you would be selfish enough to hurt the people who care about you… to hurt me." She looked up at her older sister her face filled with sorrow. "I'm ashamed of you Aeka. I don't want to be… but I am." With that she turned and left the room, not bothering to close the door behind her as she walked down the hallway.

Desolated by her sister's chastisement, Aeka initially stood there stunned. Then, recovering, she began to move towards the door calling out in her normal voice at first, "Sasami?" Then when there was no reply she raised her voice again calling out to her sister. When she had reached the doorway and looked down the hall she called for a third time, "Sasami!" She saw her sister's form vanishing down the stairs apparently in total disregard to her pleas.

She stared at the empty hallway for a moment or two, again on the verge of tears and then returned to her room, closing the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Sasami had returned from upstairs, she had silently gone straight into the kitchen without pause. Everyone remaining at the table, at first, gazed worriedly at the young princess and then looked to each other. Now that lunch had ended, Sasami was focusing on cleanup. Mihoshi, Washu and even Ryoko had quietly joined her in the task. Katsuhito had left for the training ground after reminding his grandson of their need for the day's practice. After quickly donning his training gear, Tenchi soon followed.

The early afternoon was still cold, but the sun was warm, shining in the clear blue sky. When Tenchi arrived at the practice area, he found his grandfather awaiting him, also dressed for training, holding two pristine bokken. Katsuhito handed one of the weapons to his grandson who then stepped back swinging it, testing its balance.

Tenchi stopped swinging the weapon and looked respectfully at his mentor. "Grandpa?" he asked. "I wanted to thank you for what you said at lunch today, about Ryoko and me. I think I really needed to hear that and I know she appreciated it too."

Lord Katsuhito smiled at his apprentice. "I have no problem in telling the truth, Tenchi, especially if I feel it may benefit those close to me." He looked directly into his grandson's eyes. "It's easy for all to see how much the two of you care for one another."

Tenchi smiled. "She means everything to me Grandpa. I couldn't go another day without telling her that. She's very special."

"She is a lovely young woman with many fine qualities," Katsuhito agreed. "She's one of the bravest people I've ever met, who commits herself wholeheartedly to whatever endeavor she attempts. She's fiercely loyal, has a huge heart, even if she tends to hide it, and, of which I'm sure that you were already aware, is thoroughly devoted to you."

"I feel the same way about her," Tenchi said in all sincerity. He then took on a wry smile, "She can also be brash, loud, chaotic, emotional, just plain nuts, and, at times… quite forward." His last comment generated a blush.

"All parts of her many charms, no doubt," Katsuhito chuckled.

"No doubt, Tenchi agreed, his expression quite happy at their mutual insight to his girlfriend's character.

"Tenchi," his grandfather said with a warm smile. "I truly feel that it is your destiny for the two of you to have a long, eventful, and happy life together."

"Destiny…" Tenchi said smiling. He examined the word for a moment, repeating it out loud,"… destiny." He then had a thought; something that he had never quite considered now triggered by the word. "Hmmm," he mumbled his expression changing to unexpected curiosity.

"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked quizzically. "Did you have something to do with our destiny?"

"Lord Katsuhito's raised an eyebrow, returning a curious and, at the same time, knowing smile.

Tenchi, feeling that he was on the verge of a great discovery, asked bluntly; "Did you plan on this happening Grandpa, for Ryoko and me to be together?"

His grandfather switched his bokken to his off-hand, walked up to Tenchi and held out the other. His grandson relinquished his weapon to his sensei, who, in turn, said, "It appears that there will be no practice today." He slowly turned around and moving away said, "Please join me for some tea."

Tenchi's eyes gleamed with the impending revelation saying, under his breath, "I knew it!" He quickly caught up with his grandfather and headed towards the shrine steps.

His sensei remained silent as they traversed the stairs to the shrine. After reaching the top, they continued to the office, Katsuhito entering first, with Tenchi following, closing the door behind them and then moving to stand next to the table. With no minimal effort, he waited as patiently as his grandfather set aside the bokken and proceeded to prepare the tea. Once it was prepared, he joined Tenchi at the table. They sat on opposite sides and the elder Masaki poured the tea.

Ignoring his cup for the moment, Tenchi asked expectantly, "Grandpa?"

Katsuhito took a sip and then replied, "It was not my intention for you and Ryoko to become romantically involved, nor, at the same time, was it unwanted." He took another sip. "I am very happy for you both and as such, you two have my full blessing." His smile was warm and genuine.

Tenchi, though extremely happy with his grandfather's statement, wanted to hear it all. "If that was not you intention, Grandpa, then what was it?"

"Simply for you to free her from her imprisonment," he replied and then took another sip.

Tenchi showed confusion. "But you could have done that at any time. Why did it have to be me?"

Katsuhito focused on gaze on his student. "Because I could not. I was the one who had imprisoned her and I felt that she would only see me as such. I believed if I was the one to free her, then her anger towards me would emerge and her long imprisonment would have been for naught."

He paused, his mind returning to their conflict over seven centuries prior. "Our battle had been fierce, almost desperate; blow and counterblow, attack and defense, on and on it raged, all the while Funaho and Rho-Ohki fought above our heads. At times I wondered if I would prevail; she was quite formidable; extremely powerful, her eyes aglow with an eerie red fire. I knew that if I hesitated even once… well we would not now be talking."

He gave his grandson a slight smile. "I was fortunately victorious. As I took the last gem from her into Tenchi-ken's hilt, she fell to her knees. I approached her intending to finish the battle when she looked up at me. I was startled by what I then saw in her eyes; they had lost their red fire and for the first time I saw the golden eyes with which we are all now so familiar. Those held fear and confusion. But what stayed my hand, causing me to finally hesitate where I hadn't before, were the other emotions I saw; ones that I had never expected to see from the Demon Space Pirate Ryoko: sorrow and most surprising to me, relief." He paused, engrossed in the vivid memory taking another sip of his tea. "I stood there, my weapon lowered, staring down at her, attempting to comprehend what I was seeing. Her fear and confusion I simply equated to her losing the battle and the expectation of her fate. But the other emotions, I could not understand from where they emanated. I stared silently at her as she wept, seemingly from her very soul. She then collapsed upon the ground, eventually succumbing to her physical and emotional strain, falling unconscious."

He looked at his grandson, feeling the boy's empathic heartache for his beloved. He knew that Tenchi was hurting for what Ryoko had been through but he remained quiet, just the same.

"As I looked upon her I realized I no longer saw the heartless destroyer, the infamous pirate who single-handedly swept aside the mighty defenses of Jurai; what I saw was a wounded, vulnerable, and now helpless girl, not quite yet a woman lying before me. Her defeat had changed her and I finally understood why; it hadn't been her at all. She had been made to act against her will. That's why she had felt sorrow and relief; sorrow for all the damage she had caused, all the lives she had taken. And ultimately relief as the control was broken; the control inflicted upon her by her dreaded master, Kagato. Somehow he had been able control her through the gems. With them gone she had finally been set free. Free but evidently still very much damaged by her abuse."

He drained his cup in a final sip. Tenchi stayed quiet, knowing there was more.

"I knew I couldn't destroy her, being an innocent in all this, but I also knew that I couldn't just let her go. If he found her he would come for her and once again take control and she would return to that living hell... I could not leave the earth as the two ships had literally blown each other from the sky. There was only one option left to me; to hide her away, to keep her safe from the him and the outside world and to keep the outside world safe from her should he find her again. It would also give her the time I thought would allow her to heal from the trauma she had endured. So I found the cave and placed her safely inside, Tenchi-ken guarding her as she slept."

Tenchi looked down at his untouched teacup, considering all he had heard in the last few minutes. He then looked up at his mentor and asked, "How did you know when it would be time to release her from the cave, Grandpa?"

Katsuhito smiled answering, "I didn't. Not until after you were born. Then I knew it was time. I knew that you would be the one to set her free… when you were ready."

"But why me Grandpa?" Tenchi asked. "How did you know it was time to free her because of me?

His sensei set down his empty cup and answered his grandson, "Because of your inner power and your connection with Ryoko." He picked up the teapot and refilled his cup. Glancing at Tenchi's cup he saw that it was still full. He smiled slightly as he set the teapot down.

"When you were born we sensed your power potential. It was very strong and hard to ignore." He took a new sip of his cup.

"We?" asked Tenchi.

"Your mother and I," he answered. "She was quite powerful in her own right, physically strong, but never sought to formally foster it beyond that. It did enable her to easily sense yours. She agreed with me, that I should help you to develop it when you were old enough to begin your training. She too agreed that you should be the one to free Ryoko. Although she would never see you tap into your inner strengths she believed that you would do so eventually. I reasoned that you would be physically ready to release her when you would finally be able to take the keys from me." He smile became broad.

"So that IS why you told me it was forbidden and dangerous so many times. You knew that my curiosity would eventually drive me into that cave. You counted on it." Then he looked upon his grandfather with full understanding, giving him a crooked smile, shaking his head. "I think you missed your calling Grandpa. You would have made an excellent con man," he said with mild sarcasm.

His companion tilted his head slightly and inquired, smiling; "Think so eh?" He let out a small chuckle.

Tenchi shook his head again returning his own chuckle. Looking up again at his grandfather he asked; "You said that the other reason that I was the one to free her was because of my connection with her. What did you mean?"

Katsuhito took another sip from his cup. "After some time in the cave Ryoko found a way to project her astral self from its confines, to the immediate area outside. Many a time I spied her out there, just sitting looking at the world around her in the daylight or lying atop the rock, watching the stars at night. Her expression however was never a happy one. I knew she was sad and lonely but I also knew that I could do nothing for her." He smiled down at his grandson. "That changed with you."

He saw by Tenchi's expression, that his grandson was not surprised by this. _Curious,_ he thought. He went on. "Soon after you were born, your mother took you down to the entrance of the cave. As she too could see Ryoko in her astral form, she was curious to see her reaction. And…"

"I saw her," Tenchi said finishing his grandfather's sentence. "Mother was carrying me on her back. This sad beautiful lady was standing there looking at me. I reached out to her and surprised her. The expression on her face changed. It might not have made her happy, but she stopped being sad." He smiled at his grandfather. "I remembered this last night. I even told Ryoko about it, not long after we had our talk. I just can't figure out how I'm able to remember it now when I never have before."

"Interesting," said his grandfather, thinking about it for a few moments, coming to a conclusion. "I believe it is because of how far your power has progressed. Having the ability to deny a black hole, it would stand to reason that unlocking such a memory would be of little effort, especially one of such recent importance to you; like how the Light Hawk Wings manifest themselves. Although not a life or death situation you remembered it because you needed to."

"That makes sense," Tenchi agreed.

"Yes." Katsuhito then gave his grandson a mischievous look. "Now before I was interrupted, I believe that I was trying to make a point."

His grandson looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Grandpa."

"Hmm," he acknowledged. "Well, as you visited her more and more as time went on she did seem happier; I am sure you brought many smiles to her face. I witnessed quite a few of them myself. And you no doubt eased her loneliness as well. So naturally, when it came time, it would be only right for you to be the one to free her."

"I think I understand now Grandpa." He stood up looking at his grandparent with deep respect and affection. "Thank you for what you did for her… for both of us."

"It was the right thing to do. There was no other choice." He stood up as well and they walked together to the door. "If you have no other questions, I am sure there is somewhere else you would rather be, someone else you would rather be with." He smiled knowingly.

Tenchi nodded. He opened the door and stepped outside.

Katsuhito stood in the door way. "Well then, I imagine I will see you at dinner."

"Bye, Grandpa," said his grandson who then disappeared down the steps.

Katsuhito smiled.

"I thought I had another visitor," he said turning his head to the left seeing the small redhead leaning against the side of the building.

"You do indeed," she confirmed.

He grinned. "Care for some tea?"

"Don't mind if I do," she said jauntily.

He stepped back from the doorway allowing the diminutive scientist entry. She crossed the room and placed herself formerly occupied by his grandson. "Looks like you had him so enthralled that he never even touched his tea," she said looking down at the teacup in front of her. "No need to dirty another one then," she said taking a couple of sips. "Could stand to be warmed up a bit though." She held the cup out to him as he refilled it with hot tea. She took another sip, "Mmmm… that's better."

She looked up at her host. "You didn't tell him did you?

"Tell him?" he asked innocently. Washu wasn't buying it however.

"You know very well what I mean Lord Katsuhito," she gently chastised. "The gems. You didn't tell him about Ryoko's gems."

"Oh those," he said. He then gave a chuckle then looked at her with a reserved smile. "No. No I did not."

Washu shook her head. "He'd understand. They both would."

"I know they would."

"You would only need one. She'd give it to you if you asked."

"I know that too," he told her. "But I will never ask it of her, nor would I accept it if it were offered to me. They belong to her. I have stolen from them for far too long. I could justify it when she was still imprisoned in the cave and to a lesser extent while Kagato was still a threat to her, but those situations no longer exist. She needs them so that, like Tenchi, she can develop her own power. You know as well as I, if not better than I, that she will never reach her full potential without all three of them. Now that Ryoko and Tenchi are together it becomes even more essential for her to have all of them for their mutual benefit. This way they will strengthen one another without one having to compensate for the shortcomings of the other. But like I said, you already knew all of this."

Washu nodded. "Yes I did. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you understood it fully as well." She gave him a look of resignation, "I wish I could find another way for you. I know you don't wish to return to Jurai."

He shook his head. "I told Ayeka, when she discovered my true identity that this is where I wanted to be buried and I still feel that way." His smile returned. "But that is not a concern for a number of years. Funaho has stored up enough "borrowed" energy from the gems to last for a number of decades. I will also be able to keep up my disguise for nearly that period as well."

"Yosho, you don't have to maintain it when it's just the two of us. You know I can keep a secret or two." She smiled.

He replied by dismissing his false appearance as an elderly priest. Although still in his training regalia, he now showed his true form, that of the smiling, youthful Crown Prince of Jurai.

"It's easy to see where Tenchi gets his good looks," she said approvingly.

"Washu?" Yosho asked with a telling grin. "Are you flirting with me?"

She returned her own grin. "What if I was?"

He looked at her with mock solemnity. "Well you do appear to be a bit young for that sort of thing."

Washu chuckled and then her appearance also changed; where once had been a diminutive 12 year old girl now sat a fully grown and voluptuous young woman, with bright green eyes and waves of curly red hair. "How about now?"

He smiled appreciatively. "It's not hard to tell where Ryoko's beauty originates either."

Yosho rose from the table, going to the back retrieving a ceramic bottle from a warmer. He returned carrying the bottle of fine atsukan (hot sake) and two cups. "Would you care for something a bit stronger than tea?" he asked, pouring a cup for his beautiful companion.

She took the offered cup and softly replied, "Don't mind if I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tenchi entered the house. After changing into his house slippers, he moved to the living room finding Ryoko and Mihoshi sitting on the couch, flanking a seated Sasami, petting Ryo-Ohki in cabbit form nestled on her lap. All three were watching a black and white movie at first unfamiliar to Tenchi.

As he approached the side of the couch, Ryoko looked up and greeted him. "Hey," she said with a warm smile. With this the other two looked to him as well; Mihoshi gave her usual friendly smile and then seamlessly zoned back to the movie while Sasami looked up at him both with a slight smile and sad eyes. She held his gaze briefly, looked down at Ryo-Ohki for a moment and then back to the TV, watching it without interest.

Tenchi, noting the young princess' demeanor, attempted to make casual conversation; "So what's the movie about?"

"It's some old American movie," replied Ryoko. "You know the kind that's so old all the actors probably croaked a long time ago," she said with a smirk. He returned his own smirk with a little shake of his head.

"It's a detective story!" proclaimed Mihoshi. "The private eye seems to know his stuff, always gets the last word in and smokes a lot. The case seems to about a statue of a big black bird…"

Ryoko rolled her eyes and Tenchi couldn't help but smile at the Galaxy Police detective's enthusiasm for the famous noir film.

"It's called 'The Maltese Falcon' and it's a classic. I need to go change, then I'll come back down and watch it with you guys." As he turned to leave, he glanced at Ryoko, noting a look he was all too familiar with and proceeded up the stairs, smiling in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

After entering his room and closing the door he stood motionless in middle of the room, waiting. He didn't have to wait long; he heard the telltale sound of her teleporting behind him, followed by the feeling of her up against his back, her arms wrapped around him, her hands on his chest. His smile was broad, enjoying her closeness.

"Well damn," he heard her whine. "You're still dressed."

He turned within her embrace, taking her is his arms, seeing her slightly pouting. He grinned back at her. "Sorry." Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled back, asking, with a smile; "How's that?"

She returned a satisfied smile replying, "I guess that will do…for now." The gleam in her eye was both unmistakable and unapologetic. Changing the subject, she asked him, "How come you're back so early? I can tell that you haven't been practicing."

"How do you know that? Tenchi asked in turn.

"You're not sweaty," she stated matter-of-factly. Her face then took on a more carnal expression. "I like seeing you work up a sweat," she purred causing his face to turn beet red.

Tenchi grinned through his embarrassment. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked rhetorically.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, giving him a tender and affectionate smile. "A lifetime of love and pleasure my Tenchi," she promised.

He smiled back at her, his embarrassment quickly vanishing. He kissed her again, this time more slowly and gently. He then pulled out of their mutual embrace. "I still need to change," he reminded her. "I saw Sasami and I figured she could use our company."

"Yeah," Ryoko agreed. "The kid's taking it pretty hard. Aeka's on 'Totally Selfish Princess' mode right now, not giving a damn about anyone else's feelings, not even Sasami's. It makes me want to kick her ass… but don't worry. I won't. I promise."

Tenchi could easily see Ryoko's frustration about Aeka. He imagined she also felt guilty about her as well, even if he believed it wasn't justifed. The only one who should feel guilty about this was him, but he knew he couldn't convince Ryoko to see it that way. "I'd really prefer nobody's ass getting kicked, actually."

Ryoko smiled knowingly, "Of course you would." She watched him as he grabbed his change of clothes. He turned to her and motioned to the bed. Her smile went wide as did her eyes until he said with a smirk, "Have a seat."

She pursed her lips. "Fine," she huffed and plopped down on to the bed.

He turned his face away from her as he changed for two reasons; the first so he wouldn't be embarrassed as she "viewed" him, the second so HE wouldn't have any thoughts of her on his bed. When he was redressed and he judged it was safe, he turned to face her. She was not sitting on the bed. She was laying down towards him on her stomach, her head on her crossed arms looking up at him lovingly, flexing her left leg up and down slowly behind her… and looked absolutely adorable.

"You're not sitting," he said with an admiring grin.

"Nope."

"Are you trying to distract me?

"I don't know," she teased now flexing her right leg. "Are you distracted?"

"Yes. Very," he admitted.

"Good," she beamed. She phased out and returned sitting on the edge of the bed, patting the place beside her. Tenchi smiled and sat beside her. She took his hand in hers, placed her other hand on his bicep, kissed him quickly on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder emitting a deep sigh of contentment. He took his other hand and brushed away a few cyan strands from her face, incidentally brushing her cheek.

After sitting that way for a minute or so Ryoko said; "You never did tell me why you came back so early from practice."

"I wonder why," he scoffed with more than a hint of sarcasm.

She playfully batted his bicep in mock chastisement. "Really how come you're back so soon?"

"Well we never actually practiced. We ended up talking instead."

"That must have been some conversation," she offered. "What cha talk about?"

He looked aside to her, smiling. "You mostly."

She sat up to look at him with guarded puzzlement. "Me?"

"Yep. You were pretty much the main topic of conversation." He saw her brows furrow. "You don't have to look at me like that. We said nice things about you." And not being able to resist the opportunity added, "Mostly."

"Mostly?!" she said incredulously, releasing his arm.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was an honest conversation after all." He knew he was digging his own grave but he couldn't help himself, not with that look on her face.

"Honest?!" She looked like she was about to slug him.

He finally lost his composure and laughed at loud.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" she growled.

"You of course, silly." He continued laughing good-naturedly. "Don't you know when you're being teased? "

Her anger began to quickly fade as he put his arm around her and took her hand with his other.

"Ryoko. Do really think I'd ever let anyone say horrible things about you? Do you?"

Chagrined, she responded. "No. I know you wouldn't. I… I just don't like you thinking about my… about things I could do better."

He smiled his understanding. "Everyone has faults. Nobody's perfect, especially me."

She nodded with a smirk.

He smirked back.

He then released her hand and placed his hand on her cheek gently moving her face to look into her eyes, again smiling. "You're perfect for me though."

With that, her smirk transformed into a warm smile as she slowly shook her head. "How the hell am I ever gonna stay mad at you when you say stuff like that?" she complained weakly.

"I'm kind of hoping you won't," he said with a huge grin.

"Jerk," she said simply. His grin remained. She shook her head again, let out a chuckle, then finally gave him a quick kiss.

When the effects of the kiss passed she asked him, "So what started this 'honest' talk about me between the two of you?"

"We were just about to start sparring when I asked Grandpa a question…" Tenchi then began to verbally recall the conversation he had with Katsuhito, reciting the details thoroughly. When he had finished he saw a very pensive Ryoko looking down, her arms crossed, her right hand in a fist, her chin against the indentation between the thumb and forefinger.

Concerned, he asked, "Are you okay Ryoko?"

"Yeah," she nodded lowering her hand. "It's just a lot to take in." She paused in thought. "It answers a lot of questions I've had over the centuries… and raises a few more." She looked up at him with a slight smile. "I'll be fine Tenchi."

"Good." He stood up. "How about we go back downstairs? I did promise to watch that movie after all."

"Okay." She said as she stood up next to him taking his arm with a mischievous grin. "Let's go." Before Tenchi could say anything they vanished, re-appearing in the living room beside the couch.

Mihoshi looked up at the new arrivals. "Good you guys are here and just in time too," she said then turned back to the TV saying in near breathless anticipation. "Sam Spade's about to do the big reveal."

Sasami looked up at them with a resigning smile, which they both returned, Ryoko adding a slow headshake. They sat down with the others to await the movie's climax.

The rest of the afternoon unfolded without incident as the four of them spent time together. At no time, however, did Ayeka show herself and her absence was felt by all…even by Mihoshi who mentioned it twice. When the time came to begin preparations for dinner Sasami got up. The other three volunteered to help where they could and everything went smoothly.

Just prior to suppertime Washu entered the house accompanied by Katsuhito; her laughing like a school girl and him smiling at her merriment. Noticing this with a raised eyebrow Ryoko sent her mother a mental message, " _So what's up with the two of you?"_

 _"Nothing to worry your little head about Ryoko. Just two grownups enjoying each other's company. That's all."_

 _"Oh yeah? Grownups enjoying each other's company? What do you mean by that, mom?"_ Ryoko asked. There was no response as she felt the door to the link with her mother close so quickly it made her physically jerk.

Seeing his girlfriend's reaction and then noticing the older couple Tenchi asked her, "What's going on?"

Eying Washu with a suspicious look, Ryoko responded, "I'm not quite sure." Then turning toward her boyfriend she said, "With you officially spoken for there aren't that many available guys left around here." She grinned knowingly.

He looked at the two of them, the realization of Ryoko's line of thought blooming in his mind. Then he looked back at her and said,"No… no way." Even after his spoke his denial, the possibility of it grew in his mind. He looked at her questioningly. "You think it's possible?" he asked.

"Possible? Certainly. Probable?" Ryoko shrugged. "She did block our link after I asked her about it though." Then a smirk appeared on her face; "I even called her mom."

"Huh." Tenchi looked back at them but said nothing else. _Wow,_ he thought. _Things really can change quickly around here._

Dinner was a calm meal, compared to lunch. All were enjoying the food and the conversation was nonchalant. Talking with Washu about some ancient Juraian location the Shinto priest noticed Tenchi's curious gaze. He looked back at his grandson, with mild amusement, directly into his eyes, causing him to flinch and finally to avert them with a blush. That caused a slight smile on Katsuhito's face. He glanced to the girl beside his heir watching her watch her mother with a slightly raised eyebrow, slowly eating her food. He looked down at his table companion once again this time responding to a question about the Royal Trees when he again looked up at Ryoko. This time she was looking at him, but her expression was not as it was, nor mimicking that of Tenchi's previous expression. It was the look of someone coming to a decision about something…something of great personal importance. He was looking into her eyes now, but he saw no intimidation there. He continued to look at her until her countenance changed to one of resolution. Whatever she had been considering she had come to a decision. She then casually looked to her side, to his grandson. Katsuhito saw great affection reflected on her young face and he again smiled.

The only vaguely uncomfortable moment during dinner occurred at one point when Sasami got up, went into the kitchen briefly, emerged with a loaded tray and disappeared up the stairs. Conversation at the table temporarily ceased. Ryoko heard Sasami's voice as she told her sister through the door that she was leaving a supper tray in the hall for her and that she would be back later to pick it up if Aeka did not return it herself. She then heard her walk back, seeing her appear at the top of the stairs, head down them, and rejoin the others at the table next to Ryo-Ohki-chan who was still enjoying the remnants of her carrot soufflé.

The meal finished normally and everyone began to disperse. Katsuhito accompanied Washu up to the closet door entrance to her laboratory and wished her a goodnight as she did the same. He then moved toward the front door. Ryoko watched him disappear into the evening air on his way back to the shrine. She followed Tenchi as they brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to him as she set down load. "There's something I have to do." Before he could respond she kissed him lightly on his cheek and disappeared. She reappeared above the lake, quickly sighting her target. She flew down toward him disappearing again only to appear about 20 feet in front of him, standing before him, her hands behind her back. With a look of determination she called out to him; "Yosho, I'd like to speak with you."

He looked at the young woman, as he approached, walking up to within a few feet of her. "It would be my pleasure," he said warmly. "How can I help you Ryoko?"

With a serious expression she told him, "Tenchi told me about the conversation you had with him, about me… about the past."

"I expected he would." His smile remained.

"It gave me a lot to think about. I decided I needed to talk to you about it." She paused.

He waited silently for her to continue.

"I hated you," she finally said. "I hated you for centuries for sticking me in that damn hole. I just knew you did it not because you felt sorry for me, but to torture me; to make me for pay for what I had done to Jurai, for all the damage, suffering and death I caused there. Even though I had no free will of my own, I did do those things and I understood I deserved what I got… but I hated you for it anyway." She paused gathering more thoughts in her head before continuing. "I planned my revenge on you over and over again, in every possible way I could imagine… and after being Kagato's puppet for so long I could imagine a lot. After a couple of centuries though my need for revenge just kind of slipped away." She quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I still hated your guts… I just didn't want to see 'em spread out in front of me anymore." She gave him a wry smile which he returned.

"After I figured out how to project myself astrally, things got a little better 'cus I could go outside. I watched the seasons change year after year. At first I thought I'd get tired of watching them, but I never did. I sat on that huge rock and watched the stars every chance I got. It was almost bearable except for the loneliness I never thought I'd feel."

She looked away for a moment. "Every now and then an animal would wander by, even a few people came by to see the 'demon's cave,' but they couldn't see or hear me and I'd still end up feeling lonely." A smile came to her face. "Then he showed up and everything changed."

"I think I knew something big happened when I saw that cute little baby boy reach out to me. I was shocked. No one had ever done that to me. No one. Not ever. But he did." She took a breath then went on. "I didn't understand what I was feeling, but I knew I needed to see him if I was going to figure it out. And when I finally saw him again the feeling came back a little stronger. And it happened every time after that. It got so I could hardly wait to see him again. Being with him became my biggest reason for living. It didn't matter his age that feeling grew stronger every single time I saw him, right up to the time he freed me from the cave and I scared the hell out of him." They shared another grin on that one.

"When you finally beat me all those years ago, Yosho, when you took my gems, I was scared. For the first time in my life I was scared of dying. Scared to die because I finally knew what it was to be free and I didn't want to lose that." She looked into his purple eyes. "I know now why you spared my life and put me in that cave, not to punish me but to save me; save me from that monster and from what I had become. And on top of all that you gave me the greatest gift of all; you gave me your beautiful grandson." He saw her eyes had become glassy.

"I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me, Yosho. There's no way I could even try to." She turned away from him, saying, "Thank you."

Without thinking she turned again, rushing to him, grabbing him in a tremendous hug, the side of her face against the great man's chest, tears finally evident on her cheeks, whispering, "Thank you, Yosho."

Holding his grandson's paramour in a warm parental embrace, his own eyes misty, he answered, "You're very welcome, Ryoko."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ryoko sat on the rock, looking up at the clear winter sky. In the early evening, stars were beginning to show now that the sun had set. Many a time she had sat in on this very same stone, in her astral form, over the centuries, taking solace in the stars above, awaiting their appearance to begin their nightly spectacle.

She could never come to terms with her imprisonment back then. Her forced solitude eventually became an unwanted loneliness, which she nonetheless endured; there was little else she could do. The immediate area in and around the cave had been her entire world which she both loved and resented. Her existence had been sadness, threatening to remain a part of her for the rest of her life.

That first changed with Tenchi; he freed both her body and soul from its long incarceration. Because of him, many of her inner demons had also been released. Many, but not all. Even though her life was happier than she had dared hoped, a few dark shadows had still remained… until tonight.

Her conversation with Yosho had not only expressed her gratitude, but freed her from the last vestiges of her imprisonment. She looked upon the early stars above with a level of serenity she had never before experienced. She was smart enough to realize that this feeling would not, could not be a constant companion - _After all I am a pirate at heart…_ she admitted to herself. _And a pirate can only stand so much peace and quiet-_ but inner peace was there for her now should she ever want or need it. She knew that Tenchi would appreciate this newfound potential in her, bring them closer together, and that prospect pleased her greatly.

Yes, the future was looking bright and shiny for them, except for that one tiny detail; Aeka. The thought of the princess brought forth a heavy sigh from the former space pirate. "I hope I can get through to your stubborn ass, even if I have to let you kick mine a bit, " she scoffed, smirking and shaking her head.

She wanted to find Tenchi, wanted to feel his arms around her, but first she had to return to see if Sasami needed anything else, or perhaps just her company.

She disappeared from the rock, reappearing over the trees, flying in the direction of home. She flew above the frozen lake, then crossing it, dove down towards the house. As she neared the roof, she phased out and reappeared in the dining room. Looking around she saw that the table had already been cleared and proceeded to float toward the kitchen entry way. As she entered the room, she came face to face with Aeka, so close their noses almost touched.

It took a few moments for both of them to find their 'game' faces: After the initial shock of almost colliding had passed, the princess displayed a pained look that was quickly replaced by an austere pride; The face of her former rival followed the same pattern of the princess up to a point, reflecting shock, a pained look, but then switching to her telltale grin, accompanied by her right hand going to her hip.

Behind Aeka she could see the remainder of the household, save Washu and Nobuyuki, who had all been apparently helping with cleanup, but who were now watching the two women with varying expressions: Mihoshi was apparently biting her lip, with a slight deer in the headlights look, her hands clasped together in front of her; Sasami was looking over her shoulder, her eyes shiny with unshed tears; Tenchi watched them with a fearful, wide eyed expression, his mouth slightly opened. No one however was making a sound.

Ryoko decided to break the silent stalemate. "Princess," she said.

"Pirate," replied the woman across from her.

Ryoko scoffed. "Decided to rejoin the land of the living did ya?"

"What I decide to do or not do is none of your concern," countered the princess.

"Maybe, maybe not. I was just interested to know what brought you out of your hole, why you chose to finally grace us again with your royal presence." Ryoko saw no need to play nice, especially because she DID want Aeka to get riled up, eventually.

Much to her credit, the princess seemed to pause and take a breath. "Since you appear to be so interested in my affairs, I was simply returning the dinner tray my sister had so kindly prepared for me."

"Affairs huh?" Ryoko noticed. "Interesting word." Her grin enlarged. She noted a fiery look briefly displayed in the princess' eyes, no doubt due to her comment.

Aeka quickly recovered her haughty demeanor. "If you don't mind moving aside, I have things to attend to."

"What's the rush Princess?" she goaded. "It's not like anyone's going anywhere, are they?" Ryoko's expression wavered with the last question, revealing true concern for the briefest of moments. Only Aeka caught it, slightly surprised at what she thought she saw, before her veneer returned as well.

Ryoko relented, moving aside for her, open handedly pointing the way, saying, "Be my guest."

"Thank you," Aeka replied icily, and walked past her.

The princess moved towards the closet door, Ryoko watching her the entire way. She had dropped her façade now that Aeka was facing in the opposite direction, viewing her friend at first with deep concern, then changing to fierce determination.

Sasami recognized Ryoko's displayed feelings for what they were, causing a smile to slowly form on the younger princess' face, a glimmer of hope beginning to grow inside her. Tenchi seeing both Ryoko's and Sasami's faces could not help but also smile.

Ryoko turned back towards the kitchen counter to find both Sasami and Tenchi smiling at her, causing instant self-consciousness and the expression to match.

"I-Is there something on my face?" she hesitantly asked them, who immediately broke down laughing, causing her to frown and cross her arms.

Mihoshi soon joined the two in their laughter without actually knowing why they were laughing.

* * *

Aeka passed through the closet door once again, en route to Washu's lab, trying her best to put the run-in with Ryoko out of her mind. _That insufferable demon woman... I can hardly wait to put her out of my life once and for all,_ she thought. _She'll never change. She'll always be an uncouth selfish savage, thinking only of herself._

There was something though, something nagging at the periphery of her thoughts. It's presence confused her enough to force her to actually stop in the short subspace tunnel, where the thought finally broke through to the forefront. _Why did she have that pained look, when she asked about someone leaving? I know I saw it there, I didn't imagine it. She should want me to leave as much as I do._ She searched for a plausible answer. _There's two possible explanations,_ she concluded. _She either wants me to stay so that she can torture me with their relationship, which is more likely or... she actually cares..._ Aeka stopped her line of thought. _No it can't be that. It contradicts everything I know about that woman. No it has to be the first reason; that's more like a pirate,_ she concluded.

"I'll not give her the satisfaction!" she stated aloud. With this self vindication of her intentions, she proceeded through the tunnel, opening the door once again into Washu's laboratory.

The scientist's station in front of the door was empty, as she expected. She turned and headed to where the communications array was located. As she approached she heard the unmistakable sound of Washu's laughter. Getting closer to the source of mirth, she spied the diminutive scientist facing her, apparently speaking with someone on the array that Aeka could not see. Coming up to the redhead she heard her deliver what must have been the end of an amusing story: "...finding a fully grown dinosaur in the teachers' lounge was the LAST thing I expected!" followed by the ex-professor's cackle.

Washu, noting the new arrival with her look of staring disbelief, again spoke to the hidden figure on the screen, "Well she's finally here and I'm sure you tired of hearing about old school stories so I'll leave you both to it.

"Thank you, Professor," the familiar voice answered. "As always its been a pleasure."

The mini-scientist regarded the princess after secretly confirming that the recorder was running unobtrusively. "It's on automatic so you can take as much time as you like. Toodles." She walked away whistling.

Aeka rounded the corner to look up at a face she knew very well. "Lady Funaho!"

"Hello, Aeka my dear," replied her stepmother in greeting. "You're looking well. Earth seems to agree with you."

Stung by the congenial comment about Earth, Aeka otherwise hid her reaction. "This time of the year is rather invigorating. It is winter here and we have had snow."

"Snow, mmmm," said Funaho, a wistful look in her eyes. "It's been centuries since I've seen my homeland covered in snow. Tell me, is it as beautiful as ever?"

Aeka, thought of yesterday, seeing the Okayama hills covered in a fresh new white blanket, remembering how pretty it was. "Yes it is," she said. "A lovely sea of white, cold but beautiful." She couldn't help but smile at the memory, encountering a pang at the thought of leaving. She realized the memory distracted her from her purpose, and silently chastised herself.

"It would be nice to see it again sometime," mused the Lady.

"Perhaps you will someday," the princess offered.

"Perhaps," Funaho agreed. "Washu said that you had wished to contact us, reaching me here on _Mizuho_. How can I help you, my dear?" she asked with a warm smile, not betraying the fact that Washu had informed her of quite a bit more. In fact, before the princess had arrived, the former Science Academy professor had briefed her so well on the situation; she probably had a better overall picture of it than Aeka herself.

Aeka's gaze faltered as she looked down, but made her request just the same. "I would like to request a transport. It is time we returned home to Jurai." She was on the verge of tears. She had known what she was going to say, but never imagined the wave of emotion she felt when she verbalized it.

Funaho was silent for a moment to allow Aeka's own words to impact the princess. She saw their effect, but did not acknowledge it. "Are you sure this is what you want, Aeka? You both seemed so happy there the last time we saw you. Has something happened to change your opinion of living there?"

Aeka's head dropped a bit lower. "Yes, it has. Tenchi is..." she just couldn't say it again. "He and Ryoko are together now." She took a deep breath. "He has made his decision and I am not the one he has chosen." She was able to get it all out, but it had not made her feel any the better for it.

"I see," said the First Queen of Jurai. "So because of his choice of Ryoko, you have made your own choice, to leave what has become your new home to return to your former home."

"Yes," replied the princess.

"Does Sasami share your wish to return?" she asked, already aware of the answer.

"She does not, but as I am her older sister, I feel that I cannot leave her alone here without me. She is still a child after all."

"Aeka, I think we both know that that is not exactly true. She is never alone. Tsunami is always with her," Funaho pointed out.

"I am her older sister nevertheless and as such I am responsible for her," Aeka acknowledged. "I cannot do my duty to her if we live on separate planets."

"On that we agree, but you would still be forcing her to leave a place she loves, leaving behind people she loves, all because you cannot live with Tenchi's decision." She left Aeka little doubt as to her opinion on the matter. To this she added, "If you leave I don't see how you could ever return even if you later reconsidered."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, as Aeka's emotions gained the better of her. She spoke to her stepparent, directly from her broken heart. "How can I stay here, Funaho, and watch them together? Even though I do love living here, and I care for them all... even that damned accursed pirate..." she admitted out loud,"I-I don't think I have the strength to do it." She looked up into Lady Funaho's eyes for the first time. "Please," she begged.

The Jurian Queen looked upon her stepdaughter, wishing she could be there to comfort her. "As you wish Aeka," she said acceding to the princess' request. "As luck will have it we are in the vicinity and can arrive early tomorrow evening by your time. Please inform your sister." To that she added with a small smile, "It seems I will get to see the snow after all."

"Thank you. We shall see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Lady Funaho."

"Goodnight Aeka. Sleep well," she said, closing the connection.

"Tomorrow..." Aeka mumbled. "Tomorrow," she repeated as she slowly dropped to the floor, the sobs beginning.

* * *

Nobuyuki finally arrived home only minutes after Aeka's departure. Sasami had kept his food warm which he now ate at the table, joined by Tenchi and Ryoko. While he was eating, he talked about his day at work and the many projects in which he was involved. Once he had finished, Tenchi broke the news, with Ryoko, about their relationship. His father's eyes went wide, but were quickly followed by a monumental smile.

"That's wonderful news, Tenchi, Ryoko! " he said to them in turn. "I'm happy for you both. If your mother was here Tenchi, I know she would be too." He looked at Ryoko. "I'm sure you and Tenchi's mom would have hit it off famously. In many ways you remind me of her."

Tenchi looked at his father. "Do you really think so, Dad?"

"Oh yes. Your mother was no dainty flower, Tenchi," he assured him. "Although she could be very sweet and gentle, she was a free spirit, with a zest for life, never afraid to speak her mind." He smiled and asked his boy, "Remind you of anyone you know, son?" He saw the look of happy surprise on both their faces.

"Now that I've thought about it, the two of you being together, is no great surprise at all," he said knowingly. _If they are as well matched as we were Kiyone, they should have a wonderful life together._ He considered the possibility. _It may be time, my love..._

"Ryoko, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Tenchi for a while. I think he and I need to have a father-son/man to man talk." He smiled graciously at her as they all rose from the table.

Ryoko smiled. "You two manly men go have your talk. I'll go hang out with the girls."

"I'll see you later," Tenchi said.

She kissed him, saying, "You bet your cute little butt you will," and winked at him as he blushed.

She teleported into the living room and sat down next to Sasami on the couch.

Nobuyuki watching her, smiled. "Quite the spitfire you got there, Tenchi."

"Yeah," he said, his blush just fading.

His father looked him in the eyes, telling him, "You're a very lucky man, son. I hope you realize that."

Tenchi replied back, "I know I am, Dad. Damn lucky."

Nobuyuki nodded. "Let's go to my room. It'll be easier to talk."

Tenchi followed his father to his bedroom. Inside he sat on the bed as his dad pulled over a chair and set it in front of him.

Setting himself in the chair, Nobuyuki asked his son. "So does everyone else know about you two?"

His son nodded and said, "They do."

"How'd everyone take it?" his father asked.

"Most seemed to be okay with it," Tenchi answered. "Grandpa, Mihoshi, Washu. Even Sasami told us she was happy for us. Everybody except for..."

"Aeka," his father finished.

Tenchi nodded, his expression a sad one.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that would be the case," his father stated. "You told her yourself, in private, right?"

Again his son nodded.

Nobuyuki also nodded. "She didn't take it well, I suppose and now you feeling guilty about it," he assumed.

Tenchi lowered his head.

"Well don't," his father ordered, causing Tenchi to raise his head and look at him. "You don't deserve to feel guilty about this."

Tenchi's look to him was one of disagreement and confusion.

"You didn't force her to fall in love with you, she did that all on her own, just like Ryoko," he told his son, who still looked unconvinced. "Did you tell her you loved her, make any promises to her, or... even kiss her?"

Tenchi shook his head saying, "No, none of that. But I didn't tell her the truth about how I felt either."

Nobuyuki nodded. "When did you know the truth, Tenchi? Honestly, when did your head finally figure out where your heart was?"

His son returned a solemn smile answering, "I guess I kind of knew it for a while but I admit I wasn't sure about it until last night."

"Last night," his father echoed. "And when did you tell Aeka?" Tenchi's father asked him with slight smile.

His son returned an understanding smile. "This morning," he replied.

His father's smile had broadened. "So tell me again why you feel so guilty about this."

Tenchi said nodding, "I get it, Dad. I see what you're saying." Tenchi's expression became serious once again. "There's a good chance she may leave because of this though and take Sasami with her."

His father's expression matched his own. "If that happens, son, it'll be her decision, not yours."

"I know," Tenchi replied. "It just doesn't seem right though."

"Not many things in life are, son," Nobuyuki offered, then he changed the subject. "Speaking of right, are you sure that Ryoko is the right woman for you? Is she the one you want to raise a family with, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Tenchi looked his father in the eye answering him firmly, "Yes, dad, she is. I can't imagine myself with anyone else, or my life without her in it. I love her, Dad, and she loves me."

Nobuyuki smiled, nodding, considering his son's answer. "Alright," he said, deciding and stood up. He moved over to the dresser, opened a drawer, rummaged through it, and finally pulled out an object. Closing the drawer he moved back to the chair and sat back down. He held the object out to his son, saying, "You'll be needing this then." It was a small box.

Tenchi took the box, then looked at his father, who nodded toward it. He opened the box and found a jewelry case inside. Opening the case, he found a gold ring, set with a rounded gem, he assumed was a diamond. With eyebrows raised he looked up at his father.

"That was your mother's. I gave that to her when I proposed and she accepted. Now I'm giving it to you to give to your girl when you propose. Your mother would have wanted that."

"But, Dad, I'm only..." Tenchi said starting to object when his father interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say, you think you might be too young, but you told me yourself that she was the only one for you. You change your mind already?"

"No, of course not," Tenchi replied, a little annoyed at his father for suggesting such a thing.

"I didn't think so," Nobuyuki confirmed, then his expression became serious. "Listen, son. Nothing in this life is certain. You're mother and I had a wonderful life together, but she left way too soon." Tenchi could see his fathers eyes filling with emotion. "There's almost nothing I wouldn't give to spend just one more day with her. I hope neither of you ever have to face anything like that, but no one can predict the future."

He paused for a second. "Both of you have powers I don't understand and probably never will. If history has taught us anything it's that powerful people attract powerful, dangerous enemies; and those were just from this planet." He saw Tenchi give an understanding nod.

Nobuyuki put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Time is precious, son. Make the most of it."

Tenchi smiled gratefully to his father. "I will, Dad. I promise." Looking at the ring he said, "I think we should sort this thing out with Aeka first." He looked back at his father, smiling. "Then I'll talk to Ryoko."

His father returned his smile, nodding. "Sounds good."

* * *

Washu was sitting at her main terminal location as a silent Aeka, head down, passed by her and exited the lab. The scientist accessed the conversation between the royals from Jurai, listening to every word. She had to give Lady Funaho credit; she could tell that her words had definitely affected the Princess, making her question her decision to leave. What made the deepest emotional impact on the Universe's Greatest Scientist was when Aeka's revealed her true feelings about her home here and those around her: -"I do love living here, and I care for them all... even that damned accursed pirate..." _-_ Tears welled up in the little redhead's eyes.

"No, damn it," she protested as she wiped the offending tears from her eyes. "There will be no more breaking of hearts here. Not on my watch!"

 _"Ryoko, Ryoko"_

 _"Yes, Washu?"_

 _"The clock's about to run out. Aeka's ride will be her TOMORROW EVENING! If they leave that's it, game over."_

 _"I guess tomorrow morning she and I are gonna have to have that heart to heart."_

 _"Get some rest, and I do mean REST! You're gonna need it for the morning."_

 _"Gee Mom, you almost sound like you're worried about me. You built me tough, I'll be fine. Nighty night."_

 _I hope so,_ thought her mother.

* * *

In the living room, Ryoko sat on the couch, next to Tenchi, who had just joined her from his talk with his father, holding his hand. She turned to face him. As he turned to her in response, she said, "Tomorrow morning's the time."

Not realizing what she meant he asked her, "Time for what?"

She gave him "That Grin" and answered, "Time to poke the bear."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The remainder of the evening passed quietly. The only thing worth any notice was when Aeka emerged from the closet door; head held low, looking at no one as she steadily made her way to the stairs. Ryoko and Tenchi quietly watched her progression as she slowly climbed, disappearing down the hallway and back into her room. They exchanged a somber glance until Ryoko gave him a little smile placing her hand on top of his. He nodded returning the small smile.

Eventually everyone else went to bed, with the two of them lingering behind. Finally alone, Ryoko leaned over, kissed Tenchi on his cheek, laid her head on his shoulder and slightly nuzzled his neck. She then let out a contended sigh, spurring a warm smile from her boyfriend.

"We should get to bed as well," he gently told her.

She nodded and with that, they disappeared, reappearing sitting on the edge of his bed.

Tenchi blinked, saying, "I think I'm starting to get used to that. It's not so jarring anymore.

Ryoko made an exaggerated sad face. "Bored with me already?" she said.

Tenchi smirked back at her, "Never."

Her face brightened. "Good answer," she said kissing him.

As the kiss ended, Tenchi said to her, "We should get to sleep. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Ryoko's eyebrows furrowed and she grimaced. "Now you sound like Washu. She said the same thing."

"Well," replied Tenchi, "This time I happen to think she's right."

A look of fright came over her. "Shhhhh," she whispered. "Don't let her hear you say that. Who knows what that could start?"

"Oh yeah," he realized, whispering back. "Sorry."

They both smiled. Tenchi went to his dresser, pulling out a few pieces of clothing as she watched. He turned and handed her a set of his pajamas, holding on to another.

She looked at the clothing in her hand, frowning, then up to him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" she asked him incredulously as she stood up.

"Put them on…" he answered, hesitantly. "Please… for me?"

She saw how sincere he was with his request and sighed, "Okay" and began to take off her dress.

"Wait!" Tenchi exclaimed, just above a whisper. "Could you just do one of your quick changes?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes, disappeared and then reappeared in the pajamas. They were not at all form fitting and were rather baggy in areas. She gave him a disgusted look.

Tenchi held up his hand and made a spinning motion with his finger saying, "Now if you'll just turn around I'll get changed."

Ryoko looked crestfallen. "What's all this about?" She looked down at her pajamas and then at the set in his hand. "Why are we wearing these?"

Tenchi had a strange look on his face; at first he said nothing, but blushed so hard he soon looked like a red hot stove. Finally he answered her, a crooked grin forming on his lips, "Because if we don't… I-I don't think you'll get the rest you need to be ready for tomorrow."

He saw her eyes go wide and her mouth open in surprise, which quickly changed to a smile. He now returned the smile and scratched the back of his head, still blushing profusely.

Her smile became warm and loving, and then came an added glint in her eyes. "Alright," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her and slowly turned around.

As he began to change she leaned her head back to the left allowing him to see her grin along with a hint of a blush herself. "But tomorrow night, you're all mine" she purred, leaning back a bit more to stress her point.

He said nothing as he continued changing, though his smile got bigger and his blush continued as a result of her statement and all it implied. When he finished, he announced, "I'll get the lights." He flipped the switch and then they got into the bed together.

He kissed her, lovingly. "Good night, Ryoko."

"Good night, my Tenchi," she replied then rolled over onto her side away from him.

He snuggled up against her, his arm around her. Soon he felt her beginning to squirm, leaning her body increasingly against his.

"Ryoko… good ni-ight, " he said, mildly chastising her.

A slight giggle escaped her lips and she stopped squirming. "Good night," she whispered sweetly.

He sighed, smiling and closed his eyes, quickly losing himself in her scent as they fell asleep together.

* * *

Aeka did not sleep well, tossing and turning constantly in her sleep, awakening herself a number of times. The last instance had occurred about 20 minutes prior. She had just been lying there, staring into the lessening darkness prior to sunrise. Thinking on that, she arose and dressed. Determined not to awaken her sleeping companions, particularly Sasami, she silently slipped out the door into the hallway. She went downstairs, put on her shoes, coat, and mittens, and exited out the front door, into the brightening twilight. She walked to the lake shore and then onto the dock, facing to the east, awaiting the coming dawn.

 _This will probably be the last time I'll get to see this,_ she thought sadly.

It was still cold and quiet, no breeze apparent as she stood there waiting. As the cloudless sky lightened, the sun peeked out above the tree lined mountains, appearing initially as the edge of an orange ball. As it cleared the trees, it took on its more familiar color, casting it light on the somber visage of the elder Princess of Jurai, as she wiped something from the corners of her eyes. Aeka felt the sun begin to warm her face as she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation. She stood there, basking in its glow, immobile, for nearly 5 minutes when she opened her eyes, sighed, and turned away. She walked back down the dock, turning to follow the shoreline, headed out to visit the various places she had known here, one last time, alone with her memories of what might have been.

* * *

In her laboratory, after watching the princess' movements on her screen since she arose, Washu decided that now was the opportune time for Ryoko to intercede.

 _"Ryoko... Ryoko... Wake up!"_

She 'heard' a groggy reply, _"Damn it Washu... what the hell do you want now?"_

Her mother grinned as she replied, _"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but Aeka's outside by herself right now. It's probably now or never, Ryoko!"_

Ryoko responded by phasing out from Tenchi's sleeping embrace, and looked down at him, frowning. _"I was so comfy too."_

 _"Think about Tenchi later. Focus on Aeka now!"_ Washu scolded.

 _"Alright, alright. I'm on it."_ Ryoko quickly changed her clothes, wearing one of her favorite outfits; red tights, white blouse with pink trim, covered by her orange and green sleeved jacket. She teleported out and reappeared above the lake. Although looking about at height, she couldn't see Aeka anywhere at the moment.

 _"Washu, you got a bead on her?"_

 _"She's here."_ Washu sent her a mental image of the princess' location to her daughter, who immediately realized Aeka's destination.

 _Taking a stroll down memory lane, are we princess?_ Ryoko thought with a wry grin.

Washu interrupted her thought, 'saying' to her, _"I'm not sure where she's headed."_

Ryoko scoffed aloud and then sent to her mother, _"It's okay. I know exactly where she's going."_

* * *

Aeka opened the door to the storage shack and walked in, not bothering to close it behind her. She glanced around. Nothing had seemed to change significantly since she had last been here. _How long has it been..._ she asked herself, _since that time in the rain? Since I first felt those feelings for him? The feelings that grew only to be cast aside. So that he could choose another. So that he could choose her..._

"Returning to the scene of the crime, eh princess?" said the voice of the pirate behind her, causing Aeka to scowl.

"I am in no mood for you today, please leave," she said brusquely.

"Nope. I came here to talk to you and that's what we're gonna do," she said dismissing the princess' request. She walked up to her former rival within arms reach as Aeka turned to her. The Jurian was not attempting to hide her anger, a good sign that Ryoko was already getting to her.

"You need to leave... now," the princess said through gritted teeth.

 _Getting there,_ Ryoko thought. "Or what?" she asked, almost leering at Aeka.

"Or I'll make you wish you had..." threatened the purple-haired girl, power beginning to emanate around her.

Ryoko smiled inside but to Aeka said with a resigned look, "Well if you feel that way about it I'll leave," and disappeared.

Aeka was slightly surprised at Ryoko's departure, but grateful for the base pirate's absence... at least until...

Ryoko popped back in behind her dressed in her red battle-suit, hugging Aeka from behind, grinning at her, saying, "I lied." Then they both disappeared from the shack only to re-appear over Tenchi's training ground. Ryoko then casually flew down and dropped Aeka into a convenient snow bank, laughing hysterically. _We're close now,_ she thought.

"You really think you could ever say anything to scare me off?" she said looking down at the princess sitting on her rump in the snow, glaring daggers up at her. "Yeah, that'll be the day!" Ryoko crowed. She floated to the ground in front of Aeka.

"Look at you, the once Perfect Prissy Princess... now more like the Pitiful Pathetic Princess." She wasn't enjoying the verbal assault she was launching at Aeka, feeling guilty with every word, but she pressed on.

Aeka was rising to her feet, her anger obviously mounting. "I do not know why you are really here but I am leaving today and never returning, the main benefit being that I will never have to look at your horrid face ever again!"

Ryoko snorted, "I doubt you're leaving because of my face." She looked at her friend knowingly. "We both know EXACTLY why you're running away. You're running because you haven't got the guts to stay and deal with reality, not caring who you hurt along the way, not even Sasami."

"It should have been me. He should have chosen me!" Aeka said bitterly ignoring Ryoko's words. "Why would anyone rather have a thing like you when they could have me?" She knew how she sounded but she was far past the point of caring.

"Wow," the Space Pirate offered, "I always knew you were stuck on yourself princess, but this takes conceit to a whole new level... even for you." _Almost there,_ she thought.

"I deserve him. I am worthy of him," Aeka said through clenched teeth. "You are not."

Ryoko took the opportunity, thrusting verbally into Aeka by giving an exaggerated impression of her; "Oh look at me, I'm poor Princess Aeka. After having everything handed to me my entire life, I finally didn't get something I wanted; so I'm just gonna stomp my feet and run home to MOMMY, dragging my poor innocent sister with me, against her will, because I'm a selfish spoiled bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but herself!"

By this time Aeka's face was the portrait of pure rage. Her arms were extended at her sides ending in fists, power cascading around her.

 _And the final straw_ , Ryoko thought. "If Tenchi could see you now, he'd know he made the right choice," she said quietly.

Aeka screamed and let loose a strike of power at Ryoko who, knowing it was coming, phased out its path, leaving it to cut a 10 foot hole through the trees for as far as anyone cared to look.

"Wow your aim really stinks, princess," Ryoko mocked her from behind. Aeka spun around letting loose another attack, again to find her target absent.

Again, from behind and a little to the right, "Too slow."

Another attack, another miss.

"Maybe you'd have better luck next time with someone who wasn't a blood relative," she taunted, then ported away to another location, laughing.

Aeka whipped around again and again, firing and missing, becoming angrier at every miss, the intensity of the attacks growing in proportion, Ryoko laughing and taunting her more, with every miss, never once attacking, but thinking, s _he is scary pissed._

Again and again, the sequence continued. Finally, however, the odds caught up with Ryoko, along with a change in tactics by Aeka. She started to make another attack, but in reality, it was a feint, spinning to try to catch Ryoko unawares. It worked. By chance the attack came straight at Ryoko's face; she was saved from injury by the barrier she was able to throw up at the last instant, but due to the force and angle of the blow, had ended up standing on the ground. Before she could port away the familiar Jurian mini logs appeared, enveloping her barrier causing her to remain in place just long enough for Aeka's final monumental blast, the princess expending all of her remaining energy into the attack, yelling at the tops of her lungs in the process.

The last thing that Ryoko, saw, before she closed her eyes, was the tremendous wave of energy, that first destroyed the Jurian mini logs trapping her and then her own barrier collapsing as she threw up her arms in front of her face in an involuntary defensive response.

In his bedroom, Tenchi sat up instantly, fully awake, his eyes wide open, fear coursing through him. "Ryoko!" was his only word. He sprang from his bed, threw open the door, and ran into the hallway. Taking the stairs in a single jump, he landed, rolling, grabbed his coat, slammed on his shoes and bolted out the front door at full speed.

The last thing that Aeka saw was her blast disintegrating her logs on its way to its target. As the attack struck home and exploded, clouds of smoke and snow enveloped the impact site to the point of total obscurity. She smiled victoriously, knowing she had beaten her rival. "I've finally made you eat your words, Ryoko!" she crowed. "I imagine you won't be so quick to gloat the next time, pirate!"

There was no reply.

Aeka's smile of victory began to fade. Still unable to see the point where the attack had struck, she began to walk toward it.

"Ryoko."

Still nothing but a silent cloud.

"Ryoko?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit anxious.

...

"Ryoko?!" Her voice betrayed her rising fear. She moved quickly to where her friend had been.

...

 ** _"Ryoko!"_**

 _..._

As Aeka got within 10 feet or so of the cloud, it began to dissipate. The first thing she noticed was... a light. No it was three lights... arranged in a pattern of a translucent fan made of three ornate blades. Standing behind it was Ryoko, her arms crossed in front of her face, her closed eyes, wincing against the deadly blow that somehow hadn't come. Aeka also noticed that Ryoko's battle suit had changed slightly in style but more notable were her three jewels as well as a three circle emblem of power on her forehead, all glowing as brightly as the fan before her.

Ryoko slowly opened her eyes, wondering why she was still breathing when she saw the bright translucent fan in front of her. With her eyes as wide as they could go, her only comment was a nearly breathless "Holy shit."

Aeka, wide eyed herself, brought her mitten-ed hand up to her mouth. "Wings of the Light Hawk," she said in awe. "Just like Tenchi," she said, at first, absentmindedly. Then in her head, _Just like Tenchi... they even share that now..._ Her face now showed resignation, as she looked upon her shocked companion.

Ryoko surveyed her situation: There were three Light Hawk wings in front of her; the gems on her wrists were glowing bright red, as well as, she assumed, the one on her neck; the pattern of her battle suit had slightly changed as had its material, feeling almost silky in nature against her skin; and Aeka was calmly standing in front of her, no longer trying to obliterate her. _Relax,_ she told herself. _You actually survived it._

With the threat to Ryoko abated, things began to change; the wings now vanished as did her emblem of power, the glow from her gems faded, and her battle-suit returned to normal.

They looked at one another in silence, relief evident in both their faces.

Ryoko spoke first. "Are we done?" she asked with a smirk.

Aeka, with a slight smile, nodded.

"Finally, jeez," Ryoko said releasing a breath.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" the princess asked, shaking her head, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did," her friend replied, "and if you hadn't been so messed up you'd have realized it sooner." She brushed her two hands together as if to clean them off. "I told you I came to talk to you, but I knew you'd be too pissed off to listen, so..." She shrugged.

"... you deliberately made me mad so we could get to... this point. Right?" the princess surmised.

"Got it in one," her companion complimented. "I guess I underestimated a little, just how ticked you got... "

"So it would seem," the princess said meekly, with a little smile.

"Yeah." Ryoko agreed. "I've never been big on defense; it's not really my style. So I guess I was kind of out of my element, you could say." She wryly smiled at her friend. "I'm the one usually dishing it out, not taking it."

"You never did attack, did you?" Aeka realized. "You really took that risk just so that I would talk to you?"

Ryoko smiling, proudly nodded.

Aeka looked at her sternly. "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"You must be absolutely certifiable. You almost got killed, by me; almost turned me into your murderer..."

"I had to," Ryoko defended. "You went all stupid when he told you about us. You weren't going to listen to anyone, just run back to Jurai, taking poor Sasami with you. And the stupidest thing of all was I know you didn't want to go. You just thought that that was all you could do."

Ryoko walked closer to her friend. "Aeka, no one wants you to go. Not Tenchi or Yosho, not Washu... not me. Hell, neither of you want to go either. So why go?"

Aeka didn't say anything, considering what the pirate had said. "But you and Tenchi..." she started.

"Are together, yeah," Ryoko finished. "And it's gonna stay that way even if I have to attack a hundred more Jurais." She looked at Aeka squarely in her eyes. "We're not going to hide how we feel about each other but we're not going to rub it into anyone's face either."

Ryoko could tell that Aeka was listening, seeing it on her face, her posture and mannerisms. She had hope.

"It won't feel right if you guys leave. This is your home, you guys belong here." Ryoko looked down and said quietly, "You're my best friend, Aeka..." she paused collecting herself and then, raising her eyes, said, "Don't go... please?"

Aeka looked into Ryoko's eyes and noticed they were glassy and full of emotion. The princess was conflicted. She knew deep down she had never wanted to go; to leave and never see them again, especially this insane woman in front of her, who had risked her own life in an attempt to dissuade her. It seems no one wanted her to depart. But to see them together, would she have the strength to endure it... Could she truly accept it?

She had denied their relationship, wanted to believe it had been a mistake. No matter the evidence to the contrary, on the surface, she wanted to believe that she had to be the better choice, that Tenchi had made a rash decision... but, at her core, she knew better. The fact that he had taken as long as he did to decide dismissed any idea of rashness. And there were other things about Tenchi and Ryoko that she could not deny; their long connection beginning at the cave, the way he would act every time Ryoko was in danger, as she had been with Kagato and Dr. Clay, the tenderness and concern he would never fail to show her at such times. And now Ryoko and Tenchi even shared the power of Light Hawk Wings, a power Aeka could never have. Yes, to her, even the universe itself seemed to bring them together. _I can't fight the universe,_ she thought, conceding to its inevitability.

 _At least Sasami will be happy._

Aeka crossed her arms in front of her, sighing. She gave Ryoko a crooked smile, in grudging surrender to her Demon Space Pirate best friend.

"You win."

"Yes!" Ryoko exclaimed triumphantly and instantly glomped onto Aeka.

* * *

Tenchi had come up to the edge of the training field unnoticed, seeing them together, hugging. He now afforded himself a moment to catch his breath and smile in relief, as he moved back behind a tree. Finally he took a deep breath, briefly held it, then let it out releasing the remaining tension in his body. He looked at them once more, smiling at the joyful scene, and, deciding that his presence wasn't needed, quietly turned, heading back to the house. He took it slow, giving himself time for some much needed contemplation.

* * *

The initially surprised princess had exchanged the hug with her friend until her sense of propriety returned. "Okay, enough of that," she said as she broke away from Ryoko's clutches. "There is absolutely no hope that you will ever change is there?

"No hope at all," Ryoko proclaimed, shaking her head. "Never gonna happen."

"Oh well," Aeka conceded. "I better stay then. Someone must be here to maintain a respectable level of sanity."

"If you ask me it's way overrated. But whatever floats your boat..." the cyan haired woman offered with a broad smile.

Almost as if they received some unseen signal, they began to move off together, leaving the training grounds, going back towards home. Aeka noticed that Ryoko was walking beside her, not floating. She wondered with a little smile if it had been a conscious decision on Ryoko's part or not, and then realized it didn't matter either way. A question entered her mind.

"Whatever gave you the idea that infuriating me, like that, would be the best way to get me to talk?" she asked.

"It actually wasn't my idea. It was Washu's," Ryoko admitted.

"Washu?" Aeka asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. She figured if I let you use me for target practice long enough, you might eventually end up listening to what I had to say."

The princess shook her head. "She certainly in an enigma. How someone can be so wise and at the same time so..."

"Bonkers?" Ryoko offered. "Yeah. But what's worse is that she's my mother. Honestly Aeka, it scares the hell outta me wondering what I've inherited from her."

The purple haired princess nodded in agreement. "What seems most disconcerting to me, about her, is that she seems to know _everything about everything_ that goes on around here." A sudden thought occurred to Aeka and she looked at Ryoko with concern. "Do you think she knows about what just happened?"

A look of fear entered the pirate's eyes. "Hell, I hope not." Then she heard a cackle in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and her face betrayed a look of disgust. "Shit," she cursed. Opening her eyes she informed Aeka, "She knows." Now looking rather sullen, she muttered, "Maybe I'd a been better off if that last attack of yours had gotten through." She looked miserable.

Aeka had to chuckle. "We all have our burdens to bear."

"You think it's so damn funny, you do the tests... let her poke and prod you for hours. See if you're still laughing then."

"No, thank you," the princess replied, still chuckling.

They walked on together, Ryoko's mood gradually improving as they progressed.

"Hey, what cha gonna do about "your ride" coming?" Ryoko asked. "They're gonna be here today. What're ya gonna tell 'em?

Aeka thought about that for a moment then answered her companion. "I think I will go back with them," she said waiting for the look of shock from Ryoko. When she saw it she continued, with a grin, "For a visit." She looked down, still smiling. "It has been so long since I have last seen Jurai, walked among its gardens. It will be good to see it again, and then," she turned back to her friend with a smile, "to come back home."

Ryoko returned the smile, then asked, "What about Sasami?"

"That will be up to her," Aeka replied. "It would probably be better if she stayed here though." She explained, "Although I trust father at his word, I would rather not put before him the temptation to keep us from returning should we both be 'visiting' back on Jurai."

"Makes sense," the once scourge of Jurai agreed. She then looked at her friend. "You really need to talk to Sasami after we get back. You were pretty crappy to her," she offered honestly.

"I know I was," the princess admitted. "You were both right. I was very selfish to her. I plan on telling her so upon our return."

"Good," Ryoko replied as she looked straight ahead with a grin. "Then I won't have to kick your ass."

Aeka, also looking ahead, smiled. "It looks like today will be lovely," she stated as she viewed the clear blue sky.

"Yeah," her friend agreed beside her. "I think it's gonna be alright."

* * *

 ** _*For those who may be interested, this story also appears on the site Archive of Our Own. If you visit this story there, under the same title, you will find an amazing illustration of the pivotal moment, in this chapter, between Aeka and Ryoko, contributed by a very good friend of mine. It's well worth the look, I assure you._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Somewhere, far from the Masaki shrine, from Japan, from the Earth, even from the Milky Way galaxy, lies a great chamber, which is at once a unique location, yet spans multiple dimensions. Here, a gigantic face of a white bearded man with a large oval-shaped red jewel on his forehead phased into view, his passive expression not reflecting the concern apparent as the being spoke, "So it has happened again."

Suddenly, an entity, in the form of a beautiful woman, with multi-colored eyes and light brown hair appeared, dwarfing both the man and the chamber. Aware of her arrival, the man acknowledged her presence.

"My Lady, we believe that there has been another incident of Light Hawk Wing activity associated with the previously noted individual from Clay's dimension. The duration was too brief as to enable us to view it directly, but its location was in close proximity to the that same subject." The scene, familiar to them, of Tenchi escaping the singularity with Aeka and Mihoshi, through the use of his Light Hawk Wings, once again played before them.

"By all indications, the number of Light Hawk Wings remained at three," her servant informed her. "There may have been an instance of matter conversion during this event, but we could not confirm this."

"This boy begins to interest me more and more," the lady admitted. "Focus your probes upon the area. Notify me immediately of any additional occurrences." The great entity smiled and said, as if thinking aloud, "I wonder what my sisters have found."

 _Yes_ , thought another man, standing, beneath the entity in the shadows, arms folded, with a trace of a smile on his lips. _What have they found indeed?_ He too viewed the scene, as they did, with growing curiosity; intrigued by the young man, although not quite sure of his own intentions toward him.

Troubled by the thoughts she saw in the man's mind, the great lady spoke directly to him, "Do not forget what you have been told. You will not touch him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tokimi," he replied. "I understand."

But the curious smile never left his lips.

* * *

Tenchi was walking back home at a leisurely pace. Now that he knew Ryoko was alright, he began to feel the cold, especially in his legs. He looked down, noticing that, although he had thought enough to grab his coat, he was still in his pajamas. This caused a small chuckle. Putting that aside he began to think now on how he ended up walking through the snow in his pajamas:

He had been sound asleep when he was awakened by incredibly strong emotions he immediately realized were coming from Ryoko. The first was danger; something had happened that she obviously hadn't expected and felt threatened. That emotion had been strong enough, but what followed had swept over him like as wave, sending what felt like ice shards into his heart; fear... and not just any fear, but the unmistakable fear of imminent death. That had caused Tenchi to react without a second thought, made him rocket from the house, heading to where he felt she was. He had to fight the sense the panic that began to well up inside him as he ran.

Half way there he had felt another strong emotion from her, much to his relief. This feeling, however, wasn't fear, wasn't a threat or surprise; he had felt from her a sense of awe. The feeling stayed with her, for a moment or two, and then gradually faded away, after which he had received no more strong feelings. He soon found her, smiling and embracing Aeka, much to Tenchi's delight.

I guess it must have worked, Tenchi thought, now headed back towards the house. She must have convinced Aeka not to leave. He smiled knowing that they wouldn't be losing the princesses. His thoughts, though, then turned somber; But I know I almost lost her today. His brows were furrowed in a frown, as he considered what could have easily happened. The thought of life without Ryoko... He envisioned her gone, and all that was left for him would be emptiness and sorrow. He shook his head, denying that possibility.

Dad was right. I can't... I won't waste any more time, he promised himself.

"I know what I have to do," he declared aloud, with a look of determination. Then his expression changed to a smile. "And I know exactly where I'll do it."

He changed direction and quickened his pace as he now had to make two detours before going home. He also needed to take care of a few things at home before Ryoko got back, the first of which would actually be getting dressed. He was able to reach his destinations and returned to the house, entering the front door with less than 5 minutes to spare before Ryoko and Aeka came into view.

* * *

As the two women walked up to the front of the house, they continued talking about Aeka's impending visit to Jurai.

"I bet you can't wait to have them pamper you from head to toe again, Ryoko chided, with a smirk. "You had to practically rough it here," she scoffed.

"Oh please," Aeka responded dismissively, at first, but then she confessed, "To be honest, I do not know exactly how I will feel about that. I have taken care of both my personal needs as well as helping Sasami with hers while we have been here, so much, that I am not sure what is normal for us anymore. I wonder how I will fit in while I am there." She turned to look at her companion. "Living here has changed me, hopefully for the better."

"It has, trust me," her friend replied. Then a wry smile appeared. "You've gone from a 'Perfectly Prissy Princess' to a 'Not-So-Perfect, Not-Nearly-As-Prissy Princess.' And for you that's quite an improvement."

Aeka looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an accompanying smirk and crossed arms. "Demon woman." was her only response.

Ryoko had also crossed her arms. "Spoiled brat," was her reply.

They viewed each other for a moment, and then simultaneously laughed.

As their laughter abated, Ryoko's expression became more serious. "Aeka, I need to ask you for a favor; a big one."

The sudden change in the pirate's's demeanor noted attention. "What would you ask of me?"

"I'd like to keep what happened here today a secret, with as few people knowing about it as possible." By 'it' Ryoko was obviously referring to her ability to produce Light Hawk Wings. "Tenchi has to know and Washu already does. The only other person who needs to know is probably Yosho."

"Yosho?" Aeka was a little surprised at this. "You want to tell Yosho?"

Ryoko nodded. "He might be able to help me get a handle on all this. I know he's been trying to help Tenchi control his powers; he might be able to do the same with me. Besides, Yosho and I have an… understanding." She smiled with her last comment and then became serious once again. "But other than them we tell no one, especially NOT MIHOSHI!"

Aeka understood Ryoko's trepidation at the possibility of their Galactic Police officer housemate discovering the truth. After the incident involving Kagato, Mihoshi had submitted a report detailing her life on earth, all the information she had gathered, as well as everything she had personally witnessed up to that point. She sent it to her immediate superior, who also being an agent for Jurai, had forwarded it to their Holy Council. After combing excessively through the confusing prose coming from the mind of one Mihoshi Kuramitsu, the information they discovered within was staggering as well as politically galaxy shaking: Crown Prince Yosho was alive on Earth and had a direct heir who could manifest Light Hawk Wings, a power once thought only available to the Royal Treeships of Jurai; Ryoko, the infamous space pirate who had single-handedly humbled the Jurian fleet, who had been subsequently imprisoned by Yosho and recently freed by his heir, was now a member of their household; Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko's powerful space battleship, a sentient creature that could transform into a rather adorable cat/rabbit creature, was also there; The eminent scientist Washu Hakubi, the mother/creator of both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, had been found imprisoned on Kagato's ship and was also now living at the Masaki residence; The two missing princesses of Jurai, along with their respective Royal Treeships in close proximity, also resided in the same house; And the younger of the two princesses, Princess Sasami, had merged with the Jurian goddess Tsunami.

The concentration of military might contained in that one home was unmatched and therefore frightening to all who knew of it. It had even prompted the visit earlier that year by the King and Queens of Jurai, to evaluate the situation.

All this from one report turned in by a Galaxy Police officer stationed in the back-end of nowhere.

To these thoughts running through the princess' head, Ryoko added, "If they find out about today, we'll be lucky if all they do is park a bunch of GP cruisers and Jurian Treeships in permanent orbit above our heads. That's the best we could hope for. They don't like me very much, and because of what I did on Jurai, well, I don't really blame them for feeling that way."

"Surely Mihoshi also reported that you were being controlled by Kagato," Aeka argued.

"I don't doubt it, but fear makes people throw good sense right out the window. People act with their gut, no matter how cultured and sophisticated they are. And a lot of them probably still hate me, and this'll just feed their natural paranoia." She paused for a moment, saying, "Things could get real ugly here, for us and for this planet."

She looked Aeka in her amethyst colored eyes, her amber ones filled with emotion. "I know if I left then all this wouldn't happen, but I'll never leave his side, Aeka, not while I'm still alive. I'm here for good. This is my home, this is where I belong." Then she looked around with a wry smile. "I'd really prefer if this planet didn't end up a burnt out cinder. I'm sure most people on this rock would agree with me on that one."

"I am sure they would," replied Aeka with her own wry smile. "And I agree with you too. I will tell no one, not even Sasami, although something tells me that Tsunami probably already knows as well."

"Good," Ryoko replied accepting the princess' word as more solid than stone. "We should go in. Sasami's probably getting close to finishing breakfast. All this talking and me almost getting disintegrated has me starving."

Aeka smiled at her friend's ability to change the subject at a moment's notice. "Perhaps Sasami could use my help in the kitchen," she said as they entered through the front door and she began to remove her cold weather clothing.

"Sounds like a great idea," Ryoko agreed, but then with a wary look and raised eyebrow, asked, "You're not planning of actually cooking anything, are you?"

To this, the princess frowned, a bit perturbed, "You have no room to talk." She turned and started to leave the hallway.

Unable to resist, Ryoko said, "You know I won." Her mischievous smile was back in full force.

Aeka didn't see it though; she briefly stopped, letting out a calming breath. "All I know is that you are hopeless," she said and continued down the hallway.

"No argument there," the pirate called out after her. She then phased out heading for Tenchi's room.

Aeka walked to the kitchen stopping at the room's entrance. She saw Sasami facing away from her, cooking at the stove, apparently unaware of her presence.

"Ryoko just told me that she was very hungry this morning,"she said to her sister, causing Sasami to momentarily freeze at her words. She continued, "Knowing how much that woman can eat I wanted to see if you could use my help to insure everyone else has enough food, especially Lord Tenchi." Not without some effort she added, "With them now dating, he will need all the strength he can muster to deal with her constant pestering."

Sasami set down the spoon she was holding and turned to look at her sister. "You're okay with them…" she asked hesitantly, "being together?" she finished.

"Yes. I've accepted it for what it is." To admit that took a great deal of self discipline. The elder princess, holding a gentle smile, gave a slight sigh, then said, "It will be fine."

Her bright blue eyes fixed on her sister, the younger princess asked, "Then we don't have to leave?"

Aeka shook her head. "No. We do not have to leave," she promised.

Hearing that, Sasami went to her sister, embracing her, her arms reaching around Aeka's waist.

The elder sister looked down to the younger, holding her. "I am so sorry, Sasami," she apologized. "I acted horribly to everyone, but to you especially." She pulled away and knelt down to look at her little sister's face. "You said you were ashamed of me, and you were right to feel that way; I too am ashamed of my behavior. It seems you were the adult in this and I was the spoiled little girl."

Sasami though pleased, had a curious look on her face. "What made you change your mind?" she asked.

Aeka smirked and grudgingly said, "Ryoko." She saw Sasami's look of disbelief. "It is true. In her own blunt and very obnoxious way she forced me to see things how they are, instead of the way I wanted them to be. I could not have done it without her." She admitted, and then quickly added with a serious look, "Do not tell her I said that."

Sasami smiled brightly, but then smelling the cooking breakfast, said, "Oh, the food!" She quickly moved back to the stove and after checking the pan's content's reported, "It's okay." She picked up her spoon and stirred the pan.

Aeka stood back up. Quickly looking back at her sister, Sasami asked, "Do you still want to help me with breakfast?" She turned back to the stove.

"Yes, I do." Then she showed a slightly disgusted face. "Ryoko thinks I should not cook anything."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," her sister offered without thinking; then realizing what she had just said, turned to behold a mortified Aeka staring at her. "I mean… maybe I could show you a few things. Okay Aeka?" she asked biting her lip.

Her older sister closed her eyes, and took in a huge calming breath, letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes and the smile returned as she responded, "That would be nice."

Sasami offered her an apron.

* * *

When Ryoko teleported to Tenchi's room she found him sitting on the bed, staring down at his hands, with a serious look on his face.

Trying to lighten the moment, she quipped, "Aw, I was hoping to catch you while you were changing, or at least still in your paja…" She was cut off when Tenchi jumped up and took her in his arms with a fierce hug. Shocked by his intensity, at first, she quickly realized that he somehow knew of her very recent brush with death. She hugged him back, placing her head on his shoulder, discovering just how much she had unknowingly needed this. The tension in her body started to lessen, and they both began to relax. In a few minutes, she was calm enough to pull back and look him in the face.

"I'm okay, Tenchi," she said trying to reassure him.

"I know," he replied with a softness in his voice. "But you almost weren't."

"How did you know?" she asked. "I didn't call out to you; there wasn't time," she admitted.

"I sensed you, felt what you felt. It was powerful, almost overwhelming; strong enough to wake me out of a deep sleep." He looked into her eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek. "I felt your fear… your fear of dying. I don't want to ever feel that again." He kissed her, needing the physical connection with her that she was more than willing to give.

"Please don't ever put yourself in that position again." he begged as he pulled away from the kiss. "I don't want to ever know what it's like to lose you." He smiled at her, his eyes filled with hers. "I know you're a warrior, that you don't like backing down when there's a fight. I understand that and would never expect or want you to change in that way. All I ask is that you fight when you have to, and don't when you don't. Can you promise me that, Ryoko?"

She looked back at him, glassy eyed and not trusting her voice, simply nodded. They stood there holding one another. When Ryoko had regained enough control, she said, "That fear you felt, it wasn't that I was afraid to die. It was because if I died… I'd lose you." She blinked, holding back tears. Then she looked at him sternly.

"Tenchi, I want you to promise me that too… and before you give me that 'who me' look, I'm talking to the person who went up against both Kagato AND a Black Hole."

She held her serious expression. "You are very brave, my Tenchi; you will be the first one try to rescue a damsel in distress. I ought to know 'cuz I was that damsel… twice." She grinned at him causing him to do the same. "I know you. You'd do that for any of us here because that's who you are. So you make that same promise to me." She grabbed the collar of his shirt in feigned anger as well as showing the appropriate intimidating expression. "You got that mister?"

Smiling, Tenchi threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I promise, I promise!" he said quickly.

"Good," she said. "I didn't want to have to get rough with you." Then 'that grin' appeared. "At least, not right now," she teased.

He smirked back at her innuendo. He then pulled out of the embrace, taking her by the hand, and led her over to the edge of the bed, where he sat, guiding her down next to him.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, tell me everything that happened."

"It's probably best I start from the beginning," Ryoko informed him. Then she went into story mode: "Washu woke me up and told me that Aeka had left the house, so I went out looking for her. I finally found her in that shack near the shrine. You know, the one where you flirted with her with your shirt off?"

Tenchi's eyes went a bit wide and his face reddened, but before he could say anything in his defense, she continued with the story, oblivious to his reaction.

"I was trying to make her mad so I said stuff and then ported with her to your training ground where I dropped her in the snow…"

She went on, hardly taking a breath, retelling the events almost blow by blow until… "So when I opened my eyes, sorta wondering why I wasn't dead, I saw them." She smiled as she gave a dramatic pause, waiting for him to ask.

He obliged. "What did you see?"

Smiling triumphantly at her story's climatic moment, she said, "Light Hawk Wings. Three of 'em," emphasized by her holding up three fingers, "right there in front of me."

Tenchi's was astounded. Wide-eyed he asked, "You mean to tell me that…"

"Yep," she interrupted. "My ass was saved by Light Hawk Wings that I created with these." She held up her wrists proudly displaying her gems. "I know they came from the gems because these were glowing brighter than I've ever seen them glow before."

"Wow," he replied, trying to wrap his mind around that, looking at the gems in her wrists and the one in her neck. "That's amazing."

"I'll say. Sure surprised the hell out of me." She paused, considering it. "You know, that never happened to me before, when I had all three gems. Not even once."

"That was over 700 years ago," Tenchi responded. "Maybe they couldn't form before because you weren't strong enough yet. You did tell me you felt stronger wearing your gems now than you did back then." He then offered, "Perhaps the Light Hawk Wings wouldn't form then because you were being controlled. I know that sounds kinda strange but if they're anything like mine, they'd seem to have a mind of their own. Mine have only come out when I needed them. Sounds like yours work the same way."

"Well, they definitely showed up at the right time," Ryoko declared. "I also think their appearance was the last little push Aeka needed to change her mind. When she saw them all the fight just went out of her."

"So after that you both talked it out?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It all went pretty smoothly from there on." She frowned. "Washu was right after all... damn it," she grumbled, shaking her head. "I hate that. She's already got an ego as big as planet. This is only gonna make it worse."

Tenchi chuckled.

Dismissing Washu's ego with a wave of her hand, she added, "Oh and one other thing. We agreed to keep the news of this a secret from anyone except for you and Yosho. I'm sure Washu knows about it, and is already thinking of a way to get me into her lab."

"Something else we need to talk to her about. Maybe we should start a list," he said half joking.

Ryoko scoffed. "Anyway the important thing is for Mihoshi to never find out," she said adamantly,

Tenchi agreed. "Yeah, I think that would probably be for the best."

They sat there, quiet for a moment. Finally Tenchi asked, "So how is Aeka?

Ryoko smiled. "I think she'll be fine. As a matter of fact, when I came up here she was on her way to talk to Sasami. I'm sure they've worked things out by now."

"That's really good to hear," Tenchi said smiling at Ryoko's confirmation that the household was to remain intact.

"Oh, Aeka is going to use that ride back to Jurai, but only for a visit," she informed him. "She thinks that Sasami will want to stay here and we thought that's probably for the best because of her father."

Tenchi nodded his agreement.

At that point, her story finished, Ryoko yawned. "Man, I could use a nap. Almost dying takes a lot out of a girl."

"Go ahead," Tenchi encouraged. "I'll wake you when it's time for breakfast."

She laid down on the bed, stretching out and then looked up at him, and with an exaggerated, sad face and batting eyes, asked, "Hold me?"

He chuckled and laid beside her. She snuggled into him and in hardly any time at all, she was sound asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Breakfast was enjoyable, not just because of the delicious food Sasami had prepared, but mainly due to the tension of the last couple of days having vanished; Aeka had obviously come out of her funk concerning Tenchi and Ryoko, making her acceptance official when she apologized to everyone for her 'unseemly' behavior. They forgave her immediately and all agreed to put it behind them. She told them of her upcoming visit to Jurai, promising to return in a month or two. She also informed them of Sasami's decision to stay behind – much to the happiness of both the remaining household members as well as their taste buds.

The conversation after that was a mixture of anecdotes, banter, teasing and counter-teasing shared by all at the table. Near the end of the meal, Sasami mentioned that Aeka had helped her prepare the meal that everyone had obviously enjoyed, eliciting a look of surprise on quite a few faces, the most animated being that of Ryoko.

"Aeka asked me to show her some things about cooking and she's going to help me… well mostly after she gets back from Jurai," said the little princess.

Tenchi smiled, saying, "That's great, Aeka, I'm sure you'll be a big help to Sasami." Then he turned to his girlfriend and with a big smile and expectant eyes, tinged with a bit of mischief, asked, "Isn't that great, Ryoko?"

Knowing exactly what Tenchi was doing and realizing she was trapped, Ryoko glared back at him, saying, "Yeah… great." She heard a slight cackle at the other end of the table, and instantly targeted the diminutive red haired culprit with her most intense death stare. Her mother's cackling immediately stopped, but Ryoko could see that she was now stifling giggles; as a matter of fact all those except Sasami and Mihoshi were in the same predicament, including Tenchi.

Hoping to somehow come out on top of this, Ryoko's expression changed to her most genuine-looking smile and said to Sasami, "Hey kiddo, I'm interested in your cooking class too, you know. Maybe I can learn some stuff and give you a hand while your sister's off getting waited on hand and foot on Jurai." _When all else fails_ , she thought, _stick it to the princess._ She was rewarded with a slight scowl by Aeka, making her feel a little better.

"Sure, Ryoko," Sasami agreed, beaming a smile. "This should be fun."

Even Ryoko found that she wasn't immune to the infectious smile given her by the little chef. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ she thought. _I like food and spending time with Sasami. Most of all it will please Tenchi… and that can't be nothing but good._ This evoked a real smile, which she directed toward her little-sister-like friend. "I think so too," she agreed.

The remainder of the meal was uneventful, except for the occasional quick sinister side glance Ryoko would throw Tenchi's way. He picked up on them thinking, _Yeah, I'm probably a dead man… but it was worth it._

After the meal, the elders – Yosho, Washu, and Nobuyuki who had the day off – departed, leaving the young folk to do the clean-up, which went quickly. With that finished, everyone went off in different directions and Ryoko and Tenchi found themselves alone. She was standing there, her arms crossed, head cocked to one side, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He walked up to her, sweating a little, and asked, "Do I get a blindfold and a cigarette?"

"You don't smoke," she replied bluntly.

"A blindfold then, at least?"

Ryoko slowly shook her head. "I want you to see it coming."

She closed the remaining distance between them and, gently grabbing his face with her hands, planted a deep loving kiss on Tenchi's lips. Then she punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to sting.

"Jerk."

He replied with a big grin, taking her in his arms, ignoring the slight pain.

"Stop doing that," she ordered with a half-smile. "I wanna be mad at you."

He now warmly smiled at her. "No, you don't," he said, looking into her golden eyes.

Her feigned anger melted away under the gaze of those soft brown eyes. Ryoko couldn't help but look lovingly at her Tenchi.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

* * *

For the second time today, Tenchi and Ryoko left the house, this time together. The sun was brightly shining and it had warmed up a bit; at least Tenchi was warmer than he had been earlier in his pajamas.

They walked around the periphery of the lake, hand in hand, towards the shrine, passing the tree, Funaho, along the way. They walked without conversation through the silent snow covered ground. Ryoko soon realized that Tenchi was leading them to the cave entrance, the path all too familiar to her. When it looked like he was about to lead them inside, Ryoko stopped abruptly, forcing Tenchi to stop as well.

"Do you want to go in there?" she asked dubiously. Going back in there was not high on her list of things to do that day or, for that matter, any day. _I've spent enough time in there, thank you very much,_ she thought. Now he was guiding them in.

He looked at her with purpose. "Yes, I do," he answered. "It'll be okay. I promise it'll be worth it."

She could see his determination for them to enter, plain on his face. "This isn't one of my favorite places, you know."

"I know," he admitted. "It has a lot of bad memories for you." He smiled. "I'm hoping to change that."

She still seemed a little hesitant, but started to move anyway. "You better be next to me the whole time," she warned.

"I will, I promise."

"Okay…" she responded, her voice betraying her nervousness.

They walked up to the old metal gate, locked with a padlock and chain. On the ground, in front of the gate was a relatively new electric lantern.

"When did that get there?" she asked indicating the lantern.

"This morning when I put it there," he confessed. "It'll all make sense; just trust me for now."

She looked surprised but didn't say anything. _What is he up to? s_ he thought.

Tenchi reached into his pocket and pulled out a very old key. He looked at her, holding it up. "I've kept it, this whole time," he said with a smile, and proceeded to unlock the gate. It squealed in rusty defiance, but easily gave way to his efforts. He picked up the lantern and turned it on. He then held out his hand, which she took.

He led her down the path until they reached the antechamber where the Tenchi-ken had once kept Ryoko asleep until he had removed it, unknowingly setting her free.

This was the first time that Ryoko had seen this room with her own eyes, having only seen it in her astral form in times prior. Even after her release, she had not see it in person as she had teleported directly outside in search of Tenchi.

He set down the lantern and moved over to a rock that had been split down the middle, its halves tied together with a very old rope. He removed the rope, separating the halves, causing a large rock to lower in the center and the back wall to open up. He picked up the lantern and again offered her his hand which she gripped tightly. He led her through the gap in the wall.

"Watch out for the floor," he warned. "It's pretty steep. I wouldn't want you to fall."

Smiling for the first time since entering, she said, "That's okay. I got this." She then teleported with Tenchi in tow to the bottom of the ramp.

"That was a lot easier than the last time I was here," he muttered, not quite low enough for Ryoko to miss.

"You fell, didn't you?" she asked with a smirk.

He gave her an embarrassed grin. "More like slid all the way down and landed in a heap here at the bottom." Not wanting to focus on his past klutziness, he led her forward to the center of the chamber. Ryoko felt an involuntary chill as memories threatened to make themselves known. She held them back focusing on her beloved, trusting in his motives.

Tenchi understood that he had to work quickly as to cause her as little anxiety as possible. He set down the lantern, and moved over to Ryoko, facing her, taking her by her shoulders and maneuvered her into place.

Standing in front of her he cleared his throat and began, hiding his nervousness as best he could. "Okay," he said. "I brought you here for a couple of reasons. The first one is that I've owed you something since I met you. Something that you rightfully deserved to have, but didn't get because I acted like a scared little kid. We're here, right now, so I can pay that debt."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately; the kiss lasting longer than any of their previous kisses. Ryoko's uneasiness with the cave vanished as she lost herself to the kiss. When they finally parted lips, she felt light headed, needing a moment to gather her wits. Tenchi appeared to be in a similar condition.

"Debt paid," she murmured almost drunkenly, with an accompanying smile.

He smiled at her, softly stroking her cheek.

"So what's the other reason we're here?" she asked him, after recovering.

Her question heralded the return of the eagles in his stomach, as his nervousness hit its peak. He stepped back, taking her hands in his, to help quell it, only partially succeeding. He took a deep breath.

"Remember when I had that talk with dad yesterday?"

"Yeah," she said, with a nod.

"We talked about a few things… important things. He told me about how happy he and Mom had been, but that he would have given anything to have more time together. He told me the worst thing to do is waste time, because you can't ever get it back."

He paused to take another big breath, and then continued. "I wasted all that time trying to decide how I felt about you, when I should have known all along. What almost happened to you this morning convinced me that I can't afford to waste another second."

He let go of her hands and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his mother's ring; the light from the lantern caught the facets of the diamond, causing Ryoko's eyes to go wide, for her to let out a huge gasp, and then quickly bring up her hands to her mouth.

Tenchi continued on, encouraged by her reaction. "Dad gave me this. It was my Mom's engagement ring. He said I should give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He knelt down on a knee; she let out a squeal that she barely held back with both her hands. Her eyes immediately filled to overflowing, as she stared at him. He held up the ring to her.

"Ryoko Hakubi, will you marry me?"

Ryoko, afraid to move for fear of waking from what she feared was only a magnificent dream, took her hands away from her mouth long enough to utter a quick and meek "Yes."

He smiled and stood up reaching for her left hand; she quickly presented it to him. He held it and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was almost a perfect fit. _Thank goodness for that,_ Tenchi thought. He looked at his fiancée; she was a vision, even with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ryoko gazed at the ring with wonder and then looked up, giving him an amazing smile. She threw her arms around him and laughed, "Oh, Tenchi!"

Down in her lab, Washu, having received all of her daughter's unblocked thoughts and feelings, was crying her own joyful tears. She had never felt this much pure happiness emanate from Ryoko, which she, of course, now shared. Not wanting to disturb her daughter in her moment of jubilation, she thought only to herself, _Oh Ryoko. I'm so proud and happy for you my little one._

In the cave, her daughter held on to her new fiancé, laughing and crying all at once, lost in her elation. She would hold him close, then pull away slightly to shower him with kisses, then hold him close again, repeating the process over and over. Tenchi was enjoying the moment as well, happy that he hadn't made a mess of the proposal, as well as seeing Ryoko this ecstatic. All the kisses didn't hurt either.

When she had finally settled down enough, he gently leaned back and reached up to wipe away her tears. "You're beautiful," he said with a warm smile.

Ryoko chuckled, and looked back at him with her own smile. "I'm a mess," she stated, sniffling.

"Yeah," he agreed, "But you're a beautiful mess. He moved in close and kissed her, tasting the salt of her joyful tears on her lips. He pulled back to look into her amber eyes.

She caressed his cheek, looking at her future husband; her smile and eyes obtaining a dreamy quality.

"What are you thinking?" he asked seeing her expression.

"I'm thinking about the future I thought I'd never have… or deserve," Ryoko answered. "I almost can't believe it." She looked at him seriously. "Don't wake me up if this is a dream, Tenchi. Let me sleep."

Tenchi laughed, "We're both awake. This is very real. I doubt if I'd have been that nervous just dreaming it," he admitted.

She smiled in agreement, "Well nervous or not, you did great."

He smiled warmly at her compliment and then asked, "Do you feel a little better about the cave now?"

"Well I still hate it..." Ryoko confessed. "But now I love it too." She gave him a shrug and a grin, "I'm complicated."

He chuckled.

She looked at him and asked, "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure," he said with another chuckle, picking up the lantern. She kissed him and they teleported out of the cave, reappearing near the front door of the house.

"That sure does come in handy," Tenchi told her, receiving a smile in return. Then Ryoko could sense his mood shift just a little as he said, "I guess we should tell everybody now." She knew what he was thinking and who he was thinking about when he said it.

She reassured him; "She'll be okay Tenchi, especially if I talk to her about it… and I PROMISE that is all we're gonna do." She looked at him with a serious expression, "I trusted you about the cave. Now trust me about this."

Not sure how convinced he was, he nevertheless nodded his head and smiled.

They went into the house together, finding most of the family, save Yosho and Washu, in the living room as they left the entrance hallway. Ryoko turned and smiled and ported away ending up behind Aeka, who was sitting on the couch next to Sasami. He saw Ryoko lean down and speak to the princess, who looked up and smiled. After a moment, Aeka nodded her head and rose from her seat. She walked with Ryoko; they were talking as they moved off towards the foot of the other set of stairs. Tenchi made his way to the living room ending up standing behind the couch. He exchanged greetings with everyone there, then glanced back to the two women. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he could plainly see the expressions on their faces; Ryoko's had an almost casual, hopeful demeanor, whereas the princess exhibited curiosity.

In a moment he saw a change in Aeka, going from curiosity to surprise... followed by a painful look in her eyes. He felt a tightness in his stomach and worried about both Aeka and her reaction to what she was being told. He subconsciously held his breath, half-waiting for an explosion.

It never came.

Aeka's expression again changed, now showing a slight smile, even through the pain. She said something to Ryoko who responded by presenting her left hand, obviously showing her the ring. He watched the princess examine it, saw her say the word "beautiful" and then briefly took both of Ryoko's hands in hers. He saw Ryoko smile and then her "grin" appeared as she said something else to Aeka. The princess looked as if she was considering something then nodded, smiling. Ryoko returned the smile, said something briefly and then popped over to Tenchi.

"Everything's fine," she told him with a big smile. Then, with a twinkle in her eyes, she said, "Aeka and I are going to the onsen to have a little "liquid" therapy."

Tenchi smiled back and nodded, understanding the double meaning in her words. "You okay with me telling the rest of them?"

"Sure, go ahead." Glancing back at Aeka, she informed him, "She and I have important things to... discuss." She gave him that grin he so adored.

He chuckled, saying, "You two go enjoy yourselves then."

"Oh we will," she responded. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she popped back over to Aeka and grabbed her hand. They disappeared together.

He turned, still smiling, and headed around the couch to tell the others the good news.


	16. Chapter 16

_To all those who have read this story, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. To those who have posted reviews, they are all greatly appreciated. A special shout out goes to Kawree, the good friend I never knew I'd have. She has helped me to be a better writer. You are awesome, lady.  
_

 _Although this is the last chapter of this story, another story will soon follow, continuing this tale with all the people in it, as well as adding a few others. If you paid attention you'll have an idea where we're headed :)_

 _As a bonus treat I will include a snippet of that next story. Enjoy._

 _Usurperone_

Chapter 16

Everyone, including Yosho/Katsuhito, was waiting on the dock as the _Mizuho_ came into view, emerging from subspace. Almost immediately Funaho appeared on the end of the dock stepping out of the light of the teleport. She held her familiar gentle smile, surveying her family and their friends. Seeing Aeka and Sasami standing in close proximity to Tenchi and Ryoko, she realized immediately that the situation here had changed since she had last spoken with the elder princess. Her smile broadening, she gracefully approached her greeters.

"Hello, Mother," Yosho said, meeting her with a bow. "You are looking well."

"You are looking in fine form, Yosho, if somewhat older than you should," she replied with a cryptic smile, causing her son to blush. This also caused Washu to chuckle, who was standing rather close to Yosho, his mother noticed. _Things are always so surprising here,_ she thought. She stepped forward to greet the rest of them. "Hello Tenchi," she said to her great grandson, pleased to see him.

"Lady Funaho," he responded with a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to see you again." He turned toward the former space pirate. "You remember Ryoko... my fiancée."

Her eyebrows raised at the revelation. _Very surprising,_ she thought. "Of course," she said quickly recovering with a smile. "It's again a pleasure, my dear," she directed to a smiling Ryoko. "My warmest congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," they said almost in unison.

 _This will certainly shake things up in the Security Council; a Crown Prince of Jurai marrying the former Scourge of Jurai. I can't wait to see Azusa's and Seto's faces,_ she thought to herself, looking forward to telling them in person. Outwardly her smile widened. She turned to the man on Tenchi's other side. "You must be Nobuyuki, my granddaughter's husband and Tenchi's father. It's good to finally meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Funaho," he said a bit nervously. "My Kiyone was a very beautiful woman. Now I know why," he said, flattering her, but blushing a bit just the same.

"It seems you truly are the rascal I've heard you were," she laughed gently, causing his blush to increase. "Thank you for the compliment." She turned to face the others. "It's nice to see you again Mihoshi," she said to the resident GP officer.

"It's a great pleasure, Lady Funaho," she said with a deep bow, surprising everyone by not falling over in the process.

Finally she came to the princesses. They both bowed in greeting. She looked directly at Aeka asking, "Am I correct in assuming you no longer wish to move back to Jurai?"

Aeka lowered her head a bit looking up at her stepmother. She answered, "You are correct Lady Funaho. I have reconsidered and wish to remain. So does Sasami," she said turning to her little sister.

The younger sister stressed adamantly, with a smile, "But I never wanted to leave!" This elicited smiles all around.

Aeka frowned slightly, "There is a problem, however. I...I do not know what to say to father."

Funaho smiled. "There is nothing to worry about, my dear." Then she leaned down and whispered, with a wink, "I didn't tell him."

"Oh," replied a surprised Aeka as Sasami giggled.

The First Queen of Jurai stood up straight and took in the countryside. Looking at the snow covered landscape, she realized how much she had missed the sights of winter. "It's been so long since I saw the snow. It brings back so many fond memories." She thought about her current home, her smile leaving her face, as she sighed. "We never have a winter on Jurai. The weather is always so... perfect."

"You could always stay a few days," Washu offered. "Nobuyuki wouldn't mind I bet, and you know Yosho would be tickled pink, as would Tenchi and the girls."

"Yes, Miss Washu is right," Nobuyuki agreed. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like." The others agreed with smiles and nods.

"Well," Funaho mused, "The next scheduled meeting of the council is a week away and Azusa and Misaki will be back home tomorrow, soooo... I could stay for, perhaps, three days..." she said with a bit of a guilty smile.

"It's decided then," Nobuyuki declared. "You'll be our guest for the next three days." He added, "You can stay in my room. I'll just sleep in Tenchi's."

Funaho saw the change in the moods of the young lovers, failing to hide their disappointment, causing her a bit of a wry grin. She hid it quickly before anyone noticed and said, "Thank you, but I think I would prefer to stay with the princesses. We do have much to catch up on." Funaho made a quick glance toward Tenchi and Ryoko, spying relief on their faces, and stifled another smile. She looked over at Washu who winked at her. She passed a secret smile back to the mini scientist.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Nobuyuki insisted.

"Lady Funaho, would it be alright if I returned to Jurai with you for a visit?" asked Aeka. "It has been literally centuries since I have been there and would very much like to see it again."

"I would be happy to oblige, of course," her stepmother answered. "What of you, Sasami? Do you too wish to return home for a visit?"

"I'm going to stay here," the little princess informed her. "Maybe when Aeka gets back..?"

Mother Funaho nodded, saying, "Knowing your father as I do, that's probably a very wise decision. You can always go back to visit when Aeka returns, if you wish."

"Shall we go inside?" Yosho suggested. "We would not want you to catch cold on your very first day here."

Most followed the others inside, but Tenchi lagged behind, with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Tenchi?", his fiancé asked.

"I think Funaho suspects."

"Suspects what?

He looked at her. "That you and I have..."

"Oh, that," Ryoko said, understanding with a grin. "Does that bother you? Are you ashamed that we..."

"No!" he interrupted her before she could finish. He took her hand in his. "Never!"

Reassured, but still a little confused at his concern, she asked, "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around us while she's here."

She thought about it, then said, "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I think, it might be best, that she see's us sleeping separately while she's here."

Ryoko was quiet. "Are you sure that's what you want, Tenchi?"

"What I want is for you to sleep in my bed every night," he declared, surprised by his own words. "But... I think she needs to see you sleeping on your beam."

She could tell this wasn't making him happy, but she knew him; he would sacrifice his personal wishes if he thought it would benefit those he cared about.

"Okay Tenchi," she conceded. "If she needs to see me sleep up there, then that's what she'll see."

"She will?" he asked, not quite believing that the pirate would give up so easily.

"Yes, I promise." She gave him a small smile.

"That's good..." he said, not so sure that it was. Somewhat disappointed that he had won his point, he turned and headed towards the door. Noticing his reaction to her apparent capitulation, Ryoko allowed her mischievous grin to appear.

 _Just you wait, Tenchi Masaki,_ she thought with a gleam in her golden eyes. _Just you wait._

Funaho enjoyed that first evening as she would all the days and evenings spent in the Masaki house. Telling tales of her childhood in ancient Japan as well as what it was like to be the only earthling on planet Jurai, she had a very receptive audience. Drinking Sasami's excellent tea, munching on popcorn (a taste for which she acquired on her previous visit) and with Ryo-Ohki-chan on her lap, she heard stories of modern Japan as well as the rest of the world from Tenchi and Nobuyuki. Yosho entertained them with his recollection of a few training sessions when Tenchi was very young, much to the embarrassment of his grandson and enjoyment of all the others. Mihoshi told them about some of her more interesting cases that she and her former partner Noike had solved. Ryoko beguiled them with tales of space pirates and wondrous treasures, all kept relatively clean and bloodless due to the presence of both their guest and the little princess. Aeka told them of some of the people and places she wanted to see again upon her return to Jurai. Washu spoke of some of her scientific discoveries that were so amazing and almost unbelievable, that their description almost defied words; and then she proceeded to describe them.

All in all, everyone had a wonderful time, staying up way too late in the process.

The 'party' broke up; Funaho said her good-nights to the others and, accompanied by the princesses and Mihoshi, retired to their bedroom, where she and Aeka spoke at length about her parents and the court. The rest left for their beds. The only ones remaining were, again, Tenchi and Ryoko.

 _Tenchi looks like a little boy who just lost his puppy_ , Ryoko thought. "Are you okay Tenchi?" she asked, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said sadly, meaning the opposite. _Why did I ask her to sleep alone?_ he chided himself. He already believed that the only natural place for her to sleep was in his arms. He felt miserable and already began to miss her.

"It'll be okay. We'll see each other soon enough." His expression would have broken her heart, if she didn't already know how this was going to end.

"I know," he murmured.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," he replied, and kissed her. "Good night, Ryoko."

She phased out and he saw Ryoko reappear on her beam. She winked, and with a smile said, "Goodnight, my Tenchi." She lay down on the beam and turned over away from him, bringing her hand up to hold back the giggles that were threatening to break through.

A totally dejected Tenchi climbed the stairs, casting a look back at the form of his lovely and very desirable fiancée, all alone on her beam. His eyebrows crinkled, and his face made a scowl. He walked up to his bedroom door, opened it and closed it behind him before he turned on the light. As he hit the switch and turned around, a mind numbing sight was revealed before him; Ryoko was sitting in profile, lengthwise, on his bed, looking up at him with tempting eyes and seductive smile. She was wearing a dress, unfamiliar to Tenchi… but what a dress it was! It was green, trimmed mostly in pink with a touch of gold, a big black bow wrapped around her thin waist, tied in the back. Although very feminine and quite lovely, this dress was anything but subtle; the dress covered her entire back and ended in a tail which laid on the bed behind her. The front, however, was mostly open at the top, barely containing her ample bosom, and ended only just covering her torso. Her long and shapely legs were bare, from her toes all the way to the top of her thighs. Her right leg was draped over the side of the bed, the other bent at the knee, her left arm resting upon it, while she supported herself with her right, on the bed, behind her.

He stared at her, his mouth open, literally unable to speak at this overwhelming vision before him. He was completely entranced.

Ryoko saw the affect she had on him and began to give him a sultry look; he was reacting exactly as she had hoped. "I said you would be all mine tonight, remember?" she asked.

Tenchi, still staring, closed his mouth and gulped. He nodded his response. Then he attempted to speak, "I…" his voiced croaked.

She grinned at his attempt.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I… don't recognize the dress."

"That's because you've never seen me in it before," she answered. "I wore it earlier this year when I was planning to 'surprise' you with it one night. But that was the same night Mihoshi landed on the house. So because our evening didn't turn out the way I hoped, I thought I'd give you another chance to see me in it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Very, very much." Then a thought crossed his mind, momentarily breaking the spell. "I-I thought you said you were going to sleep on the beam tonight."

"What I said was that Funaho would see me sleeping there if she looked, and that's still true," she assured him. Expecting his confusion she added, with a smile, "Go see for yourself."

With a befuddled look, he left the room and quickly walked down the hall. He looked up at the beam and there was Ryoko as she had been before, but now she was looking at him with a broad smile. She threw him a kiss and began to giggle.

Tenchi, now even more confused, returned to his room where he again saw Ryoko, still on his bed in that amazing green dress. She had pulled up both legs, wrapping them in her arms, with her head laying against them beaming a smile at him.

"She's my doppelganger." She paused to see if he understood. She sighed. _My poor dense beautiful man, clueless as usual,_ she thought. She continued, "I can make a copy of myself, for a limited time. I've used her before, to keep my enemies off-balance. Tonight I'm using her for this." She finally saw comprehension in his eyes.

"Understand Tenchi, that she's part of me and just as real as me." Then she gave him a very wicked look. "I've considered using her for 'other' things," she offered. "We'll have to explore those possibilities together, some time."

Tenchi's eyes went wide, with both fear and excitement at the implications.

Ryoko slowly turned and rose from the bed, practically stalking her way towards him, her mane-like hair accentuating the impression. Passion burned in her fiery amber eyes. "Tonight, though, it's just you and me," she said as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled hungrily at her man, leaving him no doubt as to what was about to happen. "Think of this as a preview of what it will be like when we're married."

He smiled back at her, desire welling up inside him, the eagles once again on the wing. "My angel," he said, the timbre of his voice low, his heart thumping in his chest, as his arms encircled her, bringing her up against him.

She slowly shook her head. "No angels here, my Tenchi," she corrected him, in her most sultry voice. "Not tonight." She stared into his eyes; the lioness fixed on her prey, right before she was about to pounce.

"Tonight, lover," she purred, "you get the demon."

End of _In the Cold, Two Hearts Find Warmth Version 2018_

* * *

Preview of _OVA 3 Redux_

The _Mikagami,_ was the stuff of dreams to some; for others, mainly pirates, it was the embodiment of a living nightmare. As a Second Generation Royal Treeship, she was indeed a powerful adversary in combat, able to easily defeat a fleet of pirate ships. Her true strength, however, lay in her commander; the Queen Mother, Seto Kimiki Jurai, otherwise known as the 'Devil Princess of Jurai,' a moniker that both secretly amused her and was well deserved.

Today, the 'Devil Princess' was not involved in anti-pirate operations, but was more interested in strategy of a different nature. This strategy involved the newly 'discovered' whereabouts of Crown Prince Yosho and more precisely, his apprentice, grandson, and, most importantly, heir, young Tenchi Masaki. Seto had known the facts concerning Yosho's disappearance, and had even visited Earth when Tenchi had been a baby. What she, as well as the other members of the Jurai Security Council had recently learned about the Masaki household, had given them all pause for concern; within that one house, in the simple, serene Okayama Prefecture countryside, lived a formidable alliance of independent galactic military power. So incredibly strong were they that, even with their many ties to Jurai, they could pose a grave threat to the empire, should they ever choose to turn against it.

The Council had deliberated long and hard on the situation, and it had been decided that it would be best, due to her familial ties, if Lady Seto was given the responsibility of keeping an eye out on the household, located on that colony world at the very edge of Juraian claimed territory. Giving in to her tendency to perform her enjoyable (to her anyway) role as matchmaker, Lady Seto had designs to establish a physical presence in the Masaki household by 'arranging' a betrothal between Tenchi and her adopted daughter Noike. Recent events, however, had quashed that plan. Seto was sitting in one of the many gardens in the subspace habitation portion of the _Mikagami_ with her assistant Minaho Masaki and Noike, to discuss the situation.

"Your nephew has scuttled our initial plan by becoming engaged to that most infamous pirate of all, Ryoko Hakubi," she directed to her adjutant, not hiding the irony of the situation. "I learned it from Funaho when she returned from Earth, accompanied by Aeka."

"So I too heard, but from Misaki," Minaho confirmed. Secretly she had been quite pleased by the recent turn of events, happy that her late sister's only son had escaped Seto's grasp. "She seems very fond of Ryoko and was all smiles about it. I admit I was surprised with Tenchi's choice, but after all, he is his mother's son," she added with a chuckle.

Almost reluctantly, Seto let out her own chuckle. "To that there can be no doubt," she admitted. "Aeka has told me that Ryoko is no longer the demon she once was, that she has changed greatly since gaining her freedom from Kagato. It seems that my granddaughter and the pirate have become quite close, as well. Even with their friendship, I suspect however, that there was much tension and sorrow on Aeka's part when the engagement was announced," she offered, her face reflecting her compassion for her granddaughter's feelings. "Be that as it may, the relationship between Tenchi and Ryoko will not permit even the illusion of another choice of fiancée. So that option is now off the table."

"Is it?" inquired Noike. The two other women looked at her. She continued, "He is, after all, Juraian, and multiple spouses are quite common."

To this, Seto brought up the fan she held in her hand, opening it to hide her face below her eyes and laughed aloud. "That is an impossibility," she assured her daughter. "Ryoko may have changed, but at her core she will always be a pirate, and pirates never easily give up what they believe is theirs. And Ryoko was no ordinary pirate, my dear." She lowered her fan, showing her now serious expression. "I saw what she was capable of, 700 years ago, when she either ignored or destroyed any ship less powerful than a Second Gen. And that was when she was acting against her will. Now imagine what she would do to anyone she thought was trying to steal Tenchi away from her. That would never end well for us in any event; I'd either lose a daughter, or it would turn Tenchi against us, or both." She shook her head. "No, Noike, that way into the Masaki household is no longer open to us." Then, a rather evil looking smirk fell upon her face. "There is, however, another way," she said, "but you're not going to like it." She brought the fan up again to hide her face and laughed _almost_ maniacally making her companions wince.

Noike had a sudden all-too-familiar feeling of dread...


	17. Chapter 17

Addendum.

The story continues with my now released _OVA 3 Redux: Chapter 1 – An Uninvited Guest_


End file.
